Happy's Heiress
by Happy.BABE.Zsadist.Emmett
Summary: What happens when Gemma meets a young girl who needs help and protection that only Sam Crow can provide? Happy's natural protective urges goes into overdrive and the club gets a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I don't own SOA, that belongs to FX and Kurt Sutter. I'm a huge fan of their work and I'm just borrowing their characters and creating a few of my own. If you have a problem with a young girl (16) hooking up with someone who is older (28) then DO NOT READ THIS STORY. If you have a problem with Happy, THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY. You have been warned. The rating is M, due to language, content (reliving rape), violence and smut. Most of the story will be in 3rd person, but there will be some character POV paragraphs or chapters.

Please review as this is my first FanFic and I'm hoping I didn't disappoint.

1

Gemma sighed as she got out of her Cadillac Escalade and flipped her lit cigarette on to the pavement.

'I can't believe I let him talk me into going to this stupid fucking thing.' she mumbled as she made her way into the church basement.

After being gang raped a few months ago, her long time friend chief of police Wayne Unser had convinced her to attend a Rape Counseling meeting. Now she was wondering what the fuck she had been thinking when she agreed to this.

Gemma was not looking forward to sitting in a room full of woman talking about having been raped, she didn't even want to think about the fact that she had been raped, it made her feel weak. Gemma Teller-Morrow was not a weak woman, she was very strong, but for one horrible night she was completely powerless and she had hated every fucking minute of it, not just because she was being raped, but because she was helpless. Gemma Teller-Morrow did not do powerless and helpless.

Gemma took a seat near the back and watched as woman of all shapes, sizes and colors made their way into the room. Gemma's eye was drawn to a young girl who sat a couple rows away from her. The girl was beautiful and had the tell-tale fading bruise of a black eye, she looked terrified to be in this room. She could relate to being terrified to be here.

A round woman in an ugly pantsuit took to the podium and spoke, 'Okay ladies, thank you all for coming, I know it's hard to talk about having been raped, but being able to talk about it gives you back the power, the power that was taken from you. If you are new to our group there are a few things you should know, first no last names and you can use a made-up name if you would prefer and second everything that is said in this room stays in this room, lastly no one here will judge you or think less of you for sharing your story. Okay, so who would like to go first?'

Gemma looked around as no one raised their hands and sighed softly, it was going to be a long fucking night at this rate.

'Okay ladies not all at once.' the leader said.

Gemma was surprised when the young girl put her hand up, the leader nodded to her and she stepped toward the podium slowly.

'Hi my name is Ava, I'm sixteen and I was raped six days ago.'

'Welcome Ava.' the group of woman said softly.

'Six days ago I was attending school at a boarding school in Washington State. I had been going there since I was thirteen years old. Six nights ago I was walking out of the library when I was grabbed by two guys. They were students at my school, they were people I had considered my friends. They were a lot stronger then me and no matter how hard I tried to fight, I didn't get away.' Ava said as her voice cracked.

'They carried me to the football stadium and took me into the locker room. They threw me down on the floor and started ripping off my clothes. The first guy, Elliot held me down and covered my mouth while the other guy Charlie tore off my skirt and panties. Charlie shoved his fingers into me and asked me how it felt and if I liked it.' Ava said as tears streamed down from her green eyes.

'I screamed as loud as I could, but Elliot's hand prevented me from really making much noise. Charlie pulled his fingers out of me and unbuckled his pants and shoved himself into me while Elliot laughed and told him to fuck me harder. I bit Elliot's hand and he gave me the shiner.' she said as she pointed to her bruised eye.

Gemma listened to Ava's story and felt tears streaming down her face that she didn't even know she had cried. Ava's story was heart wrenching and it made her angry, angry that someone had done this to a young girl. This girl wasn't much older then Oswald's daughter that had been raped earlier this spring.

'The worst part for me was that I had never been with anyone before that night. I was a virgin until two people took it from me. I always imagined that my first time would be somewhat romantic maybe even a little cheesy with candles and rose petals, but I had no idea that my first time would be when I was raped.'

Ava nodded her head at the leader who thanked her and asked who else wanted to share. Gemma watched as Ava sat back down and wiped her eyes with a Kleenex that was offered to her by an older woman.

Gemma had just lit up a cigarette outside when she saw Ava walk past her, the girl looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Gemma. Gemma nodded at the girl and watched as she climbed into a black Range Rover. On a whim she wrote down the license plate number, she wanted to know more about Ava.

'Juice.'

'yeah Gemma?'

'I need you to run this license plate for me.' Gemma said as she handed the scrap of paper to Juice.

Gemma stood behind Juice who was still looking up at her.

'Now?' Juice asked.

'Yes now.' Gemma said, getting annoyed with Juice.

Juice turned and faced his computer and his fingers slid over the keyboard as he pulled up his search programs. He clicked on a few things and then spoke, 'Okay the license plate you gave me is registered to a Ava Marchetti on a 2010 Range Rover HSE.'

'That's all you got?' Gemma asked.

'What exactly do you want Gemma?' Juice asked carefully.

Gemma thought for a second, 'Can you access any police reports that were filed by her?'

Juice frowned, 'This woman in trouble?'

Gemma sighed, 'Just look Juice.'

Juice went back to his keyboard and typed and waited a moment for the results.

'Nothing in California.'

'Try Washington State.' Gemma said.

Juice changed the parameters of the search and a few minutes later he got a hit.

'Okay its a sealed file, but there were charges filed by her eight days ago.'

'Open it.' Gemma said quickly.

'I can't.'

'What do you mean you can't?' Gemma said haughtily.

'I mean it's a sealed record that only exists on paper, I can't open it via the internet.'

'I thought you could do anything with a computer Juice?' Gemma said.

'I can, but the report is on paper and it's sealed, meaning it's not on the police database. I could break into the police station and get it for you, if you want.' Juice offered.

Gemma sighed, 'No don't do that. Thanks Juice.'

Gemma walked away and Juice wondered who the hell Ava Marchetti was and why Gemma wanted to know about her.

Gemma knew that tonight there would be another meeting at the church and she had planned on not going, but there was something about Ava that made her want to attend, even it if was just to show support to the kid. Gemma didn't generally like people she had never met, but something about Ava stuck with her. She wanted to help the kid and she wanted the names of the fuckers who raped her.

'Stupid piece of shit, you're useless!'

Ava was yelling at her car when Gemma walked up to her.

'Need a hand baby-girl?'

Ava spun around and saw the tall woman from the meeting standing there.

'It won't start and Triple-A said it would take over an hour to get to me.'

'I've got a set of jumper cables in my truck, hold on.'

Gemma walked over to her Escalade and climbed in, she drove over and stopped in front of Ava's Range Rover. She got out and told Ava to open her hood.

Gemma hooked up the cables and told Ava to start her truck.

Gemma watched as the young girl climbed behind the wheel and turned over the engine.

'Thank you so much.' Ava said with a smile.

'No problem baby-girl. I'm Gemma by the way.'

Ava took Gemma's hand and shook it, 'Ava.'

'How can I repay you?' Ava asked.

'No need.'

'Please? Can I at least take you to lunch or something?' Ava asked, her green eyes pleading.

Gemma sighed, 'Okay do you know where Teller-Morrow is?'

Ava smiled, 'Yeah.'

'Pick me up there at one and you can buy me lunch.'

'Thank you.' Ava said with a smile as she threw her arms around Gemma and hugged her.

Gemma had not been expecting that, but put her arms around the young girl and hugged her as well.

Gemma watched as she drove away and then followed her at a discreet pace. Gemma was somewhat surprised when she watched the young girl pull up to a large wrought-iron gate and punch in a code, it slid open and she drove up to a massive house on top of the hill. Gemma had suspected that the girls family had money since what 'average' family could afford to have their sixteen year old driving around in an $80,000 SUV? But this girls house screamed serious money.

Juice was outside of the clubhouse at Teller-Morrow enjoying a smoke when Happy came out and joined him.

'Hap.' Juice said as he took a drag.

Happy just nodded at the younger man and sat on the picnic table facing the clubhouse.

'That's a fucking hot car.' Juice said.

Happy turned and looked as a black Maserati Gran Turismo rolled up to the office.

'Don't see that everyday in Charming.' Happy rasped.

'Think it's a lost movie star?' Juice asked as he stood up.

'You wish.' Happy said.

Happy stood up and looked at Juice who was standing as still as ice and had his jaw on the floor.

'What?' Happy asked.

'I'm in love.' Juice managed to say.

'With a car? Juice you need some pussy.' Happy said as he shook his head.

Juice shook his head and pointed. Happy followed his finger and saw a leggy brunette step out of car and stand up.

Happy swallowed hard and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Happy POV~

She was wearing a white tank top that showed off her amazing tan and just how perfect her tits were, I hope they were real, I hate fake tits. Her chocolate colored hair was pin-point straight and hit the middle of her back. I wanted to run my hand through her hair, pull her hair and listen as she moaned as I kissed her lips and then down her neck. Her long legs were clad in a pair of dark gray jeans that made her ass stand out and beg to be smacked. I had always been an ass man and this ass was made for _me_. It was perfect, it was tight and shaped just right. I could see myself running my hand down it and squeezing it while she begged me to fuck her.

Some people think that J-Lo has the best ass, but she just has a lot of ass, its lumpy and saggy, same with that Kardashian girl, too much junk-food and suddenly her ass was on every news stand, not attractive. This girls ass was amazing, it was toned and tight, not fatty and flabby.

Her feet were in a pair of heels that probably cost more then then my paycheck. She was a fucking wet-dream come to life. I had never wanted a woman like this before. Sure, I had slept with a lot of women and I could have my pick of any sweet-butt or crow-eater but the _want _and _desire_ I felt for the woman in front of me, was something I had never felt before. All I knew is that she was mine.

Juice POV~

Holy shit! The most beautiful woman in the world is standing twenty feet in front of me. I wonder if she would let me videotape us having sex? I want to show everyone I know the caliber of pussy I can get. I want to fuck her on the hood of that car and then I want to fuck her in that car.

Fuck, I've got a hard-on, hope no one notices.

Gemma stepped out of the office and her eyes widened when she saw the car that Ava was driving, it was a fucking Maserati! That car cost about $225,000, which was more then the mortgage on her and Clay's house.

'Hi Gemma.' Ava said with a smile as she walked to Gemma and hugged her.

'Hi baby-girl.' Gemma said with a smile.

'Do you work here? I think this place is so cool.'

'My husband owns it.'

Ava's face lit up, 'Wow, that's awesome.'

Gemma smiled, this girl was not your average girl by a long shot. She may have money, but she was not stuck up or pretentious.

Gemma saw Juice and Happy staring at Ava and mentally rolled her eyes. See Pussy-Will Stare was practically the club motto, those two were no different.

'Come on, I want you to meet some of the guys who work here.'

Gemma grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her toward the two stoogies who were trying to look like they hadn't been staring, but they failed miserably.

'Juice this is Ava.' Gemma said to the youngest patched member of the club.

Juice stared for a second before his hand shot out and he smiled, 'H-hi.'

Ava laughed and shook his hand 'Hi Juice.'

'Ava this is Happy.' Gemma said as she turned to Happy.

Happy didn't stutter like Juice, 'Hi.'

'Hi Happy.' Ava said.

Happy noticed that her bright green eyes darkened when she took his hand. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever felt and he didn't want to let go, but he had too.

'Okay, well we're going to lunch, tell Clay I'll be back later.' Gemma said as she turned away from the guys.

'It was nice to meet you both.' Ava said as she got in her car and backed out and drove off.

'I'm so in love.' Juice said with a dopey grin on his face.

'Keep dreaming.' Happy snapped as he turned and walked back into the clubhouse.

_She's mine so back the fuck off before I have to kill you_, Happy thought as he sat down at the bar and stared out the window at where Ava's car had been.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Gemma was up to her eyeballs in the Teller-Morrow's books when her cell phone rang, she saw that it was Ava and was surprised to hear from her since it was after midnight.

'Hi baby-girl.'

'Gemma help me!' Ava screamed from the other end.

Gemma stood up quickly, 'What's wrong?'

'They're trying to kill me! Help me Gemma, please?'

'Who baby?' Gemma urged as she grabbed her car keys and headed out.

'Elliot and Charlie!'

Gemma heard yelling and what sounded like a door being kicked in and then Ava screamed and the line went dead.

'Fuck.' Gemma said as she ran to her car. She saw Happy walking toward her and called out to him.

'Happy you got your gun?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Get in.' Gemma demanded, her tone leaving no room to disagree.

Gemma put the SUV in gear and tore out of Teller-Morrow, 'What's up?' Happy said when he saw how angry Gemma was.

Gemma turned to the killer in the car with her, 'Ava's in trouble.'

Gemma could feel the hate and anger rolling off of Happy as she tore through the deserted streets of Charming. She was ready to crash through the gate at Ava's house but found it open. She pulled up to the front and Happy jumped out before she had even stopped the car.

Gemma pulled her gun from her purse and ran after Happy. The front door was kicked in and the house was dark.

'Ava!' Gemma yelled.

They heard a whimper to their left and headed in that direction. Gemma gasped when she saw Ava's small frame crumpled on the floor. Her beautiful face a palette of blue-black bruises and blood, her shirt was half ripped off and the button on her jeans had been torn. They had come back for round two or to kill her, maybe both.

'Where are they?' Gemma asked as she knelt down to the girl.

'They ran when you pulled up, went out back.' she said as she faded into the blackness.

Happy wasted no time running toward the back of the house, he found a kicked in door and followed it out and saw two figures climbing over the fence that separated the house from the woods and disappear into the thick woods. He put his gun back and went back inside to help Gemma.

Gemma was on her phone when Happy got to her side.

'Tara where are you?'

'Teller-Morrow, what's up?'

'Stay there.' Gemma said as she hung up.

Ava tried to sit up but stopped and grabbed her ribs in pain and started coughing up blood. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she was out again.

'Can you carry her?' she asked Happy.

Happy scooped up Ava carefully and felt how light she was. _Jesus, didn't she eat anything?_

Gemma and Happy got in the SUV and sped off toward Teller-Morrow as fast as possible.

'Who came after her?' Happy asked, his raspy voice had an extra edge of anger on it.

'Can you keep a secret from the rest of the guys?' Gemma asked.

Happy looked at her and Gemma nodded, 'The guys that attacked her are the same two who raped her about a month ago.'

'What!' Happy demanded.

'Two guys she knew at school attacked her one night and raped her, she moved to Charming after that.'

'Who are the guys?' Happy asked, he was going to kill them for touching her, it was going to be slow and very painful. He was going to enjoy every second of it.

Gemma shook her head, 'Don't know for sure, Ava just called them Elliot and Charlie. I don't even know if that is their real names.'

'What college was she at?' Happy asked.

'College? Happy the girl's still in high school. She's sixteen.'

Happy turned to Gemma in disbelief and then looked down at Ava, _she was only sixteen! That fucked up his plan, she was jail-bait, he would do hard time for messing around with her. But somehow it didn't matter right now. She was his and no one could tell him anything different. _

Ava POV~

The pain was unbearable, my ribs were killing me and I was pretty sure that I was going to die soon. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up and saw Happy looking down at me. He was the angel of death sent to take me to hell, so long as he was going with me, I would go anywhere with him. I felt safe with him and I had since the moment I shook his hand three weeks ago.

'It's okay, I got you.' he said, his raspy voice calmed me down.

'Happy.' I murmured as I faded to black once again.

Tara and Jax were waiting out front of the clubhouse when Gemma pulled up. Happy got out and Tara's eye immediately went to the girl.

'Fuck. Who is that?' Jax asked as he opened the door to the clubhouse while Happy carried her in.

The party mode inside the clubhouse quickly turned to worry and concern when Happy walked in with an unconscious girl bleeding all over him in his arms.

'What the fuck?' Tig said as he jumped out of the chair he had been in. The blonde sweet-butt on his lap fell onto the floor and whimpered.

'Put her down Happy.' Tara said as she tried to find a semi-clean surface to put the girl down on.

Happy shook his head, 'My bed, it's clean I don't want her out here.'

Tara nodded her head and went to his room and opened the door. Happy went to his room and put Ava down on his bed.

Tara started checking the girl out while the room filled with the guys all wanting to know who this was and who had hurt her.

'Who is that?' Jax asked his mother again.

'Her name is Ava, she's a friend of mine.' Gemma said.

'What the fuck happened?' Chibs asked as he knelt down to assist Tara.

'Two guys she knew attacked her.' Gemma said, leaving out that they had attacked and raped her once before.

'Who?' Tig said, his blue eyes darkening.

'Don't know, have to get the names from her.' Gemma said as she pointed to Ava.

Happy looked down at his shirt and saw that his once white shirt was now covered in Ava's blood. He would wear the shirt until the blood she had spilled was repayed by the men who attacked her.

'Gemma did they rape her?' Tara asked.

The silence in the room was deafening until Gemma spoke, 'I don't think so, I think we got there in time, they ripped her clothes, but I don't think they did.'

'I'm gonna check to be sure, so everyone who has a dick, needs to leave now.' Tara demanded.

The men took a final look at Ava and filed out of the room, Jax had to push Happy out the door, he didn't want to leave her side.

Happy stood in front of the door, _no one was going to get in there. _

'What's the real story?' Tara asked Gemma as she removed Ava's jeans.

'Can you keep this quiet? I don't want Jax to know.'

'Doctor patient confidentiality does exist in my world.' Tara said.

Gemma nodded her head, 'About a month ago the two guys that attacked her tonight raped her, guess they came back to kill her or for round two.'

'Fuck. Do any of them know?' Tara asked.

'Happy, but he ain't sayin' shit.' Gemma said.

'How old is she?'

'Sixteen.'

Tara groaned and did her exam and sighed, 'No sign of rape, thank god.'

'Those fuckers are going to die for this.' Gemma said with venom.

Tara nodded her head in agreement.

'She was a virgin before they raped her Tara, they fucking stole her innocence, that shit ain't gonna fly with me.'

The club was sitting around the table in Church, the silence was palatable.

'No one gets attacked like this in Charming, this is our fucking home.' Tig said as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

'Agreed brother.' Clay said.

'They hopped the fence in the back of her house, right into the woods.' Happy said.

'We will find them.' Juice said. 'Give me their names and I'll fucking find them.' he added.

'We will kill them brother, don't worry.' Clay said.

'I'll do it.' Happy said, his voice had an air of finality to it that let everyone know there would be no discussion about this. _There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone else take his kill, she was his to protect. _

Clay nodded his head, 'Okay.'

'Make it painful.' Tig said.

'I plan on it.' Happy said.

Gemma and Tara had re-dressed Ava in one of Happy's clean shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts, since everything else was too big on her. They left her sleeping and went to find the guys.

Gemma opened the door to Church and stuck her head in, 'We come in?'

Clay nodded and she opened the door and her and Tara walked in.

'Whats the word babe? Jax asked Tara.

Three broken ribs, cracked wrist, fractured eye socket, split lip and a broken nose.'

'Jesus.' Piney said as he took a nose-full of oxygen.

'No sign of rape.' Tara added.

'Thank god.' Opie said as he looked over at Happy. Happy didn't seem to care that she hadn't been raped, he was still fileting the two in his mind, slowly peeling off layers of skin while they screamed in terror.

'She give you their names?' Tig asked.

'She's still asleep.' Tara said.

'No I'm up.' Ava said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at her, no one had heard her walk into the room. Her face was swollen and her right arm was pinned against her stomach, but she had her head held high.

Happy noticed that she was wearing his clothes and felt a sense of pride, his clothes looked good on her.

Happy got up and helped her into his chair, 'Thank you.' she said.

'Tell us what you know.' Clay said.

'Their names are Elliot Milner and Charles 'Charlie' Wilmont. They attended Washington Preparatory High School with me, they're seniors, I'm a junior.'

Everyone's eyes snapped to her when she said high school.

'How old are you?' Clay asked.

'Sixteen, I'll be seventeen in a few months.' Ava said as she winced, her side was killing her.

Juice grabbed his laptop and started running the little bastards names while Ava talked.

'They are from very well connected families, I had no idea they were out on bail.'

'Out on bail?' Jax asked, his eyebrows going up.

'They attacked me last month.' Ava said softly. _She didn't want them to know she had been raped, she hoped Gemma hadn't said anything to them about that._

'You press charges?' Opie asked.

'Yeah, but Elliot's father is the fucking Attorney General for the state, so I was pretty sure the case would never go to trial.' Ava said her voice full of venom.

'Anything you can tell us about them that might help us find them?' Tig asked.

Ava thought for a second, 'Elliot always talked about some house his parents had near Sacramento and Charlie's a total coke head.'

'Okay, you get some rest. You're a friend of the club, you stay here.' Clay said.

'Really I don't want to impose...'

'You are not going back to your house until they are found.' Happy said before she could finish.

Her green eyes looked up into his brown eyes and she saw it, the look of a cold-blooded killer. She wasn't afraid, she felt at ease, he would kill them for her. She nodded her head, 'Okay.'

He nodded his head once and she moved to stand up and quickly clutched her side. Happy caught her before she fell and carried her out of the room.

He knelt on his bed and put her down carefully, not wanting to hurt her more.

He pulled his hands out from under her and she took his hand into hers.

'Thank you Happy.'

He just looked down at her and stared into her eyes, memorizing every detail of her face. _Never again would any hand cause her face to look like this, never again would her body sport bruises like this. _

'You're going to take care of them aren't you?' she asked.

He nodded his head. He knew what she was implying.

'You don't have to.' Ava said softly.

While her soft hand traced the callus's on Happy's hands, she wondered what the rest of him felt like. She wondered that kind of tattoo's he had under his shirt, she wanted to trace every tattoo with her tongue and taste his skin. She had just been beat up and she was thinking about having sex, normally she would have Tara examine her head, but with Happy things were different, it wasn't just a baser instinct to want to have sex with him to feel protected and safe. She had wanted him since the first time she laid eyes on him. He was older then her and she was a minor, but she wanted him, she wanted to be his, she could only be his, no one else made her feel safe.

'I protect the club and you're a friend to the club.' he said. He bent down and kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

_And I protect what's mine and you're mine._ He added silently as he put his head against the closed door.

'Hap, I found that house. It belongs to Evan Milner, it's just outside of Sacramento about thirty minutes from here.' Juice said, snapping Happy out of his head.

'Good, I want to fucking make them suffer. Lets go.' Happy rasped.

It was going to be a long night and he wanted to take as much time as possible with the bastards, what he had in mind was going to take time and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

'You have a strong stomach?' Happy asked as they mounted their bikes.

'Why?' Juice asked suddenly.

'If you don't, you should stay here.'

'No fucking way, I'm going with you.'

Happy pulled out and followed Juice as he directed them toward the hide-away.

The house was a large log-cabin on a large plot of land near a lake, no one was around for miles, it was perfect. Happy and Juice crept up to the window and saw two young looking guys doing lines of coke off a small mirror.

'Time to die.' Happy said as he checked his weapon and walked to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Happy pulled his bike into his usual spot at Teller-Morrow and shut off the engine. He looked over at Juice, who looked a little green.

"You alright brother?"

Juice nodded and got off the bike and followed Happy into the clubhouse. Tig and Clay were sitting at the bar enjoying a drink when the two walked in.

"Is it done?" Clay asked as he took a drag of his cigar.

Happy nodded his head and walked toward the dorms.

"Whoa, I want to hear about it. Was it brutal?" Tig asked excitedly.

Happy stopped and turned to Tig, a sadistic smile spread over his face, "It was my best work yet brother."

"And I fucking missed it." Tig said with disgust as he slammed his hand down on the bar in frustration.

Happy turned and left the three men and went to his dorm room. He opened the door slowly and saw that Ava was still asleep in his bed, _right where she belongs._ He crossed the room and stood next to the bed and looked down at her, her face was swollen and bruised, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She rolled over and opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Happy.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi."

"You're back...so it's over now."

Happy nodded his head and turned to move away from the bed when Ava reached out and took his hand. Happy turned to look down at her, she brought the palm of his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you Happy." she said.

There were a million things that Happy want to say to her in that moment, but nothing came out, so he just nodded his head and grabbed some clean clothes and headed into his bathroom. He couldn't sleep with the blood of those fuckers anywhere on him.

Juice poured himself another shot and tossed it back, then looked at Tig and Clay, "It was the most brutal thing I have ever seen."

"Tell me everything." Tig said.

Juice took a deep breath and started to talk;

_They saw the two boys sitting at the couch doing lines of coke and then Happy moved to the door and checked his weapon 'Time to die' he said with a smile on his face. He kicked in the door and the two boys jumped up looking guilty as hell. Expecting their parents to have caught them red-handed not the two scary bikers that were in the doorway. _

_Happy shot one in the knee and the other in the groin. _

_'Tie him up.' Happy said to Juice as he pointed to the who had been shot in the knee. _

_The boy with the groin injury was laying on the floor screaming for help, for god to save him, for his mommy. Juice looked over and saw what appeared to be a testicle dangling from the hole in his jeans. Juice tied up the kid with the knee wound and then walked out to the porch, he didn't want to watch this._

_'Do you know who I am?' Happy asked the boy on the floor. _

_'No.' he yelled. _

_'I'm here because you hurt someone that I protect.'_

_'I didn't do anything man, I swear!' the kid said. _

_'You attacked Ava tonight.' Happy said, his voice angry and low. _

_The boy's face went stark white and tears fell from his face, 'It was all a joke, we never meant to hurt her!'_

_Happy turned to the boy in the chair, 'Did you think it was a joke?'_

_'It was all Charlies idea, he got all fucked up on coke and thought it would be funny to grab Ava and scare her.'_

_'Raping her is not something you do to scare someone.' Happy's voice was low and dangerous._

_'Charlie was high on coke when he did that, he only said we were going to grab her. I swear to god!'_

_Happy shook his head, 'Now you get to watch me kill your friend before I kill you.'_

_'Please no!' Elliot cried. _

_Happy unsheathed his knife and turned to Charlie who was still holding his groin. _

_'Please don't do this!' Charlie begged._

_'You didn't stop when you were raping Ava, so I'm not gonna stop.' Happy said coldly. _

_Happy slit into the boys skin like it was softened butter. He slowly stripped off pieces of flesh and threw them toward Elliot who had already thrown up twice and pissed himself at seeing Happy filet his cohort in crime. _

_Charlie passed out from the blood loss and pain but Happy didn't stop until the skin from his body was removed. He turned to Elliot, 'Your turn.'_

_'I didn't rape her, I just held her down. I swear to god! Have mercy!'_

_Happy looked down at the kid, 'Do I look like someone who has mercy on people like you?'_

_The kid started to cry and Happy looked at his watch, it was getting late, the sun would be up soon and people would begin driving by the house and someone was bound to swing by and more importantly he wanted to make sure Ava was okay and to see her sleeping in his bed. _

_'You are lucky that I don't have time to give you the full treatment that he got.' Happy said as he nodded to the corpse that somewhat resembled Charlie. _

_Happy pulled his gun and shot Elliot in the head three times and then went out on the front porch where Juice was pacing. _

_'What?' Happy asked. _

_'Nothing, we done here?' Juice asked quickly as he looked into the house at the carnage and paled visibly. _

_'Yeah.' Happy said as they walked toward their bikes. _

"He actually skinned a person alive and I fucking missed it." Tig said with disgust.

Juice just looked at Tig and shook his head, "I'm gonna have fucking nightmares about that shit."

"Get some sleep brother, we'll take this up tomorrow." Clay said as he got up and grimaced at how stiff he was from having sat for so long, _fucking sucks getting older._

Happy came out of his bathroom and found Ava still asleep and walked over to the leather recliner in the corner of his room that housed his dirty laundry and tossed it on the floor. He made himself comfortable in the recliner and leaned back and watched Ava sleep, her chest making even steady breaths, her lips slightly parted, she was perfect in every sense of the word. He closed his eyes and let sleep come for him.

He heard her move and opened his eyes, he got up when she started trying to sit up.

'Lay down.' he said as he nudged her should back down carefully.

'Stay with me.' she asked softly as she nodded to the other half of the bed.

Happy knew it was a bad idea, but he climbed into the bed next to her anyway, _no one ever said I make the best choices_. He reached over and carefully pulled her closer to him. Her hand touched his bare chest and he felt her soft fingers as they started exploring his body. His kissed her forehead then moved down to her checks and then found her lips. The soft moan that emerged from her told him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted her lips and his tongue slid inside her mouth. He took control of the kiss and soon his body was on top of hers, dominating her, keeping his weight off of her with his arms. his knees on either side of her hips.

'Happy please.' Ava whimpered as he trailed kissed down her neck. Happy slid the shirt up and revealed a perfectly toned stomach and began placing open mouth kisses on every inch of it. His warm tongue slid along the edge of her shorts and she begged, 'Please Happy, fuck me.'

Happy pushed himself off of her and leaned back on his heels and slid her shorts down. He tossed them across the room and began kissing her long legs, starting at her feet and going toward his true destination, her pussy. She parted her legs for him as he got closer and he growled at the sight of her wearing pink lace panties that contrasted perfectly with her skin tone. He nuzzled her lace clad mound, 'You smell perfect, I bet you taste amazing.'

His tongue began sliding over the lace, creating a wet friction on her nether lips. He slid his tongue down her slit and then sucked hard when he was directly over her clit.

Ava gasped and her hand reached out for his shoulder, 'Oh god Happy, please.'

'What do you want baby?' Happy growled.

'I-I want you.' She stammered, her mind was a million miles away and she could barely talk.

Happy stopped his ministrations and she gasped, 'Don't stop.'

'Tell me what you want me to do to you Ava.' he said as he began placing kisses on the inside of her thighs. Ava swallowed and caught Happy's eye, 'Make me come Happy.' her voice was soft and throaty.

Happy growled and slid her panties down her legs and reached out with a finger and felt her smooth flesh.

'Perfect.' Happy said as he lowed her head and placed a kiss on the top of her mound. He slid his tongue down the slit and into her wetness as she gasped. She tasted like sweet tangy honey and she was all his, forever.

Happy's eyes snapped open and he jerked awake. _Fucking dream._ He scrubbed his hands over his face and looked over at his bed. Ava wasn't in bed and the bathroom door was wide open. Ava was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Happy jumped out of the chair and grabbed his gun as he headed out the door. He was halfway to the front door when he saw a flash of color to his left, he turned and saw Ava walking into the kitchen slowly.

_Deep breath Hap, she just got up to get some food, no one took her. She's safe._

Happy walked into the kitchen and found her trying to get a bowl down from a cabinet above her head.

"Need a hand?"

Ava spun around and was glad to see Happy standing there, "Yeah thanks."

She moved aside and he reached the bowl and set it on the counter where she could get at it easily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel great, I'll go home later."

Happy could tell she was lying, he could read her face almost as well as he could read his own.

He leaned his head down and put his lips nearly against her ear and spoke, "You can lie to Gemma or Tara. But do not ever lie to me."

She looked up at him as he stood back up and an understanding passed between them, she wouldn't lie to him and he would always know if she was lying.

"How do you feel?" he asked again.

"My ribs hurt like a son of a bitch, my face feels like someone hit it with a bat and my wrist is killing me." She said with a smile.

He nodded his head, "Broken ribs hurt like a son of a bitch."

"You've had a few in your day?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "What were you going to make?"

"Whatever is in the fridge, I'm starving." She said with a smile.

"Sit, I'll make you something." Happy said as he pointed to a stool at he bar.

"You can cook?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"I'm a man of many talents." He said with a wicked smile.

She blushed and took a seat on the stool he motioned too. She watched as he pawed through the fridge and managed to find some eggs, milk and cheese that were all still usable. He made her a large plate of scrambled eggs and then put it in front of her with a fork.

"Eat." he said.

She started eating slowly since her face was really making it difficult to eat with her normal gusto.

"Good morning baby girl." Gemma said as she kissed Ava's cheek and took a seat next to her at the bar.

"You cooked?" Gemma said slightly upset that the girl may have re-injured herself.

"Nope." Ava said.

"Who?" Gemma asked as she looked around the empty clubhouse. Just then Happy walked out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of orange juice and set one in front of Ava and sipped on the other one, answering Gemma question without words, which was one of his best traits.

Gemma couldn't hide her surprise at hearing that Happy had made breakfast for Ava, she didn't even think Happy knew where the kitchen was. Guess he was full of surprises.

"Princess, you're up!" Chibs said as he came in and dropped a kiss on the top of her head and smiled at her.

Ava had never met this man, but clearly he had been here last night when they had brought her in.

She extended her left hand and smiled, "I'm Ava."

"Chibs." the Scotsman said.

"Nice to meet you...well I guess you met me last night. Sorry about my appearance, normally I'm must prettier." She said with a smile.

"You're still a knock out princess." Chibs said as he nodded to Happy and smiled at Gemma.

"You're sweet." Ava said.

She heard voices and turned to see more men coming out of the dorms and they all seemed glad to see her.

"Hi Ava." Juice said excitedly as he pulled out a chair to sit down. Just as his ass was about to hit the seat, Tig pulled it out from under him and he hit the ground hard.

"Fuck!" Juice said when his ass hit the ground.

Ava looked down at Juice, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

He looked up at her and smiled, then glared at Tig, "I'm fine."

Tig stuck out his hand, "Tig."

"Ava." she said as she shook his hand awkwardly, since she was using her left hand and reaching across Gemma.

"You sleep okay?" Tig asked.

"Yeah."

"Happy took care of your little problem, they won't bother you anymore."

"I know." She said, which surprised the hell out of Tig.

"You already told her?" Tig asked, saddened that he didn't get to tell her the problem had been taken care of. Tig didn't like most people, but there was something about Ava that he liked and it wasn't because she was beautiful, she reminded him of his daughters that he barely ever got to see.

Happy shrugged but kept his eyes on Ava, while everyone introduced themselves to Ava.

Tara and Jax shuffled into the room and Tara went to Ava, "You're up, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She said.

"How bad is the pain? Tell me the truth." Tara asked as she looked Ava's face over.

"Bad." Ava said as her eye caught Happy's eye over Tara's head.

"I'll give you something for the pain, you allergic to anything?"

"No."

Tara disappeared for a few minutes and came back and handed Ava a pill. Ava looked at it and then popped it in her mouth and washed it down with the last of her orange juice. She talked to Bobby, Gemma, Tara, Jax, Juice and Tig while Happy kept his eye on her. He noticed that her speech was getting slightly slurred and her eyelids were drooping slightly, no one else noticed.

Happy moved quickly and was behind her when her body went limp and she started to fall backwards. Happy caught her and scooped her up before she fell.

Gemma and Tara jumped when they realized she was falling and then when they realized that Happy had been behind them without them knowing.

"What did you give her?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Oxy."

"Christ, she only weighs ninety-eight pounds Doc." Happy said. _He passed out after taking OxyContin, no wonder Ava had done a swan-dive after taking one. She would probably be out for hours. _

"I thought she weighed more then that." Tara explained quickly.

Happy carried Ava from the room without saying anything else to anyone.

"Christ I didn't know he was behind me." Gemma said as she put her hand to her heart.

"It's why he's good at what he does." Jax said as he smiled at his mother.

"He comes up behind you and before you know it..." Jax put his hands around his own neck and pretended to choke himself.

Gemma shoved Jax playfully, "Asshole."

"You're favorite asshole." Jax added.

"Did you know Happy could cook?" Gemma asked Jax.

Jax looked at his mother like she was an alien, "He can cook? Since when?"

"Well he made Ava breakfast."

Tig's eyes were wide, "He cooked for a chick? We need to leave now." He said as he stood up.

"Why?" Tara asked worriedly.

"Because when Happy starts cooking for a chick, it's a sign that the world is about to end." Tig said with a straight face.

Bobby and Chibs broke out in deep booming laughter while Jax and Juice chuckled. Gemma and Tara looked at each other.

"I think he likes her." Tara said finally.

Juice glared at the back of Tara's head,_ he liked Ava, he wanted Ava. Fuck Happy. _

"Sure Happy likes her, she's pussy." Tig said as he sat back down.

"No, I mean I think he really likes her. He made her breakfast, he took care of the problem last night, he hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she stepped foot in the clubhouse." Tara said.

Gemma nodded her head, "I agree, I think Happy's found himself a girl."

"You said she was sixteen?" Jax said as he lit up a smoke.

"She is." Gemma said.

"He wouldn't mess with her when she's underage, it would bring heat on the club, heat we don't fucking need." Jax said.

"Well she's only sixteen for a few months." Gemma said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Clay would shit." Tig said.

"If he doesn't do anything, Clay won't shit." Gemma corrected.

Tig and Bobby looked at each other and shrugged.

Juice pouted and poured himself a shot and slammed it back.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ava pulled her Maserati up to Teller-Morrow and got out, Juice and Tig were outside and waved at her.

"Hey princess." Tig called out. Somehow Chibs' nickname for Ava had stuck and now almost everyone called her Princess or Baby-girl.

"Where's the queen?" She asked.

"The office." Juice said as she smiled at Ava, who returned his smile.

"What are you up too today?" Tig asked as he strolled over to admire Ava's car. Ava had nice wheels, the boys were all itching to drive them, so far she hadn't let anyone.

"I have to go to Sacramento and wanted to let Gemma know.

"Who's going with you?" Tig asked.

"No one, I know where Sacramento is Tig." She said with a smile.

"No way is Gem gonna let you go to Sacramento by yourself." Tig said as he shook his head.

Ava sighed, "Well we'll see about that."

Juice was eyeing Ava's outfit, today she was wearing a jean mini-skirt with a tight red shirt that made her hair look sleek and perfect, she was wearing a pair of heels that made her already long legs look a mile-long. She was fucking hot, even if her wrist was still in an air-cast, her face was back to being flawless and perfect.

Tig laughed, "Good luck princess."

They watched as Ava walked to Gemma's office and disappeared inside.

"I could go with her." Juice said to Tig.

Tig looked over at Juice, "Yeah, I bet you'd be more then willing to go with her."

Juice scowled at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. I saw you looking her up and down." Tig said.

Juice rolled his eyes, "Like I'm the only one to notice she's gorgeous?"

"No way." Gemma said as she shook her head.

"Gemma!" Ava whined.

"No way are you going to Sacramento by yourself overnight, you are out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let you do that."

"Please?" Ava tried.

Gemma laughed, "Take someone with you and we'll talk."

"No one will want to go with me."

"Where are you going?" A deep raspy voice said from behind Ava. 

Ava turned and saw Happy standing there wiping his hands on a work rag.

"My Maserati has a recall on it and my insurance company says if I don't have it fixed ASAP, they won't insure it, which means I can't drive it, so I've got to go to Sacramento and stay overnight."

"I'll go. I'm done in the shop anyway."

"Really? You don't mind?" Ava said surprised that Happy would want to spend time with her.

"No, it's fine. Let me grab somethings from my room and I'll meet you outside."

Ava just nodded her head and Happy left the office.

"See? He wanted to go." Gemma said with a gleam in her eye.

"Fine."

"Don't play that card with me." Gemma said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked, suddenly aware of Gemma's tone.

"You like him." Gemma said with a smile.

Ava turned three different shades of red before she spoke.

"I-I think he's cool." Ava said, trying to down play her massive crush she had on Happy. He hadn't shown much interest in her so she had resigned herself to the fact that she was sixteen and he was twenty eight and he wasn't interested in a girl who knew nothing about sex and wasn't willing to go to prison for a chance to sleep with her, but she still liked him, even if he didn't have feelings for her.

Gemma laughed, "Have fun sweetie."

Ava walked out of the office and found Tig and Juice waiting for her.  
"What did she say?" Tig asked with a smile.

Ava sighed, "She said no. She's making me take someone with me."

"I'll go with you." Juice offered with a smile.

"I'm going." Happy said as he motioned for Ava to hand him her keys. She tossed them to Happy and walked over to the passenger side.

"See you guys later." Ava said with a smile as she slid into the car. Happy got behind the wheel and tossed his bag in the backseat and started up the car.

He smiled at the sound of the high performance engine and pulled out of the Teller-Morrow leaving a grinning Tig and a glaring Juice behind.

Happy was flying down the highway when he noticed a cop pull out behind him and start up the light show.

"Fuck." Happy said as he slowed down.

"Cops?" Ava asked as she turned around and looked behind her.

"I've got a gun in my bag and I'm a felon." He said as he looked over at her.

She nodded her understanding and looked at him, "Let me handle this."

Happy raised an eyebrow and nodded.

He pulled to the side and the cop slowly made his way over to Happy's window and motioned for him to roll it down.

"Do you know how fast you were going son?" the cop asked.

_More then anything Happy hated when people called him 'son', this guy wasn't his father._

"No." Happy said as he clenched his fist from pushing into the cops stupid mouth.

"108." the cop said firmly.

Ava smiled but kept her mouth shut.

"Can I see your license please?"

Happy pulled out his wallet and handed it over. _If the cop ran it, he would find that Happy was a felon and then he would want to search the car and then he would find the gun, fuck!_

"Do you own this car son?" the cop asked as he looked at Happy and decided that he was trash who would never be able to afford this car and that it must be stolen.

"It's mine officer." Ava said with a smile. The cop peered around Happy and saw Ava and smiled at her.

"Ma'am can I ask you to step out and speak to me please?"

Ava nodded her head and opened her door and the cop met her at the trunk.

"Ma'am did this man kidnap you?" The cop asked quietly.

Ava laughed so hard she thought she was going to wet herself, "No officer, this is my friend. He's driving my car since I can't." She held up her injured wrist and he nodded.

Happy was watching as the cop talked to Ava and Ava just smiled at him and a few minutes later the cop handed her his license and he drove off. She slid in the car and handed him his license.

"Slow down son." She said in a deep voice.

"Wise ass." Happy said as he took his license back and smiled at her.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Ava asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Happy looked over at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you. I would have hated to go back to prison."

"I would have hated it if you went to prison." Ava said as Happy put the car in gear and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The Maserati dealership was on the far-side of Sacramento, so they had to fight the traffic to get over there.

Happy's grip on the wheel tightened as they sat in traffic for another twenty minutes solid.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked noticing his demeanor.

"I hate traffic."

"Welcome to the joys of having a car." Ava said with a smile.

"This is why I have a bike." Happy replied as he slammed his head back against the headrest in frustration.

"You have to admit, this car is amazing."

"It is." Happy said with a smirk.

"Can't believe you only had it at 108."

"How fast have you had it?" He asked suddenly, worried about her hitting a tree or someone hitting her.

Ava was about to tell him, when she thought better of it. "I won't tell you."

Happy raised his eyebrow at her, "Why not?"

"You'll be upset at me."

"That fast?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Don't let me catch you going that fast ever again."

"Or what?" Ava asked, her eyes mischievous again.

"You'll regret it, of course." Happy said with a smirk.

Ava sighed and grabbed her iPod out of her purse and put her ear-buds in and tuned out.

_It was hard for her to flirt with Happy, he didn't ever flirt back...well not really. She only did it on the hope that maybe he would flirt back, but as the day wore on, she was realizing that he wasn't interested in her and she was only hurting herself. She had to stop before she did too much damage to her heart. _

Happy wasn't used to being ignored, especially by women. So when Ava pulled out her iPod it pissed him off. _He was having a really hard time not grabbing her and pulling her into his lap and kissing her seven ways to Sunday, but he had to keep himself in check, she was a minor and it would bring a lot of heat to Sam Crow, heat that was not needed or wanted. _

The traffic wasn't helping Happy's mood, so he reached over and pulled the ear-buds out of Ava's ears.

"Hey!"

"Don't ignore me." He said.

"Were you saying something to me?" She asked haughtily.

"No, but don't tune me out." He said his eyes boring into hers. She sighed and threw her iPod on the floor of the car. The silence that stretched between them was palatable and tense.

Ava sighed and suddenly the sound of Nine Inch Nail's - Closer broke the silence. Ava grabbed for her phone and flipped it open.

_Who the fuck had that ring tone on her phone?_ Happy thought to himself.

"Hey Juice." Ava said as she leaned back in the seat.

"What are you doing?" Juice asked with a smile.

"Sitting in traffic."

"Happy about to kill someone?" he asked laughing, knowing how impatient Happy was.

"No we were having a discussion on the micro-economics of third world countries, it was fascinating, before you interrupted it."

Juice burst out laughing and smiled, "Well sorry to interrupt that stimulating conversation, but can I talk to Happy?"

"Yeah."

Ava handed the phone to Happy, "It's for you."

Happy took the phone from her, "Yeah."

"Hey brother, sorry to bother you, but Clay needs you to see someone while your down there."

"Who?"

"Big Jim. He owes the club some money and he 'forgot' to make his payment."

"I'll swing by tonight and visit him."

"Okay, I'll let Clay know."

"Why did you call Ava's phone?" Happy tried to hold back his jealously that was itching to be let go.

Juice chuckled, "That make you upset?"

Happy took a breath, "No, why didn't you call me?"

"Your pre-paid was dead. Had to call Ava."

Happy didn't say anything.

"Does it bother you that I called her?" Juice asked, his voice unable to hold back the irritation he was feeling.

"No."

"Right."

Happy closed the phone and handed it back to Ava.

"Nice ring tone."

Ava looked over at him, _is he seriously acting jealous right now? I must be high, because he IS acting jealous._

"You pick that out or did Juice?"

Ava didn't say anything and Happy was getting more and more upset by the minute. _Had Juice made a move on Ava? Was Ava interested in Juice? What the fuck was going on?_

"Answer me." Happy said, the timbre in his voice deeper then usual.

"No."

"No you aren't going to answer or no you didn't pick it out?"

"I didn't pick it out." Ava said.

Happy was able to calm himself down enough to speak again, "So Juice picked it out?"

"Yes. He downloaded a bunch of ring tones and assigned them to people. I haven't changed them since he did it the other day."

Happy nodded his head and didn't say anything as he moved the car a few hundred feet further.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll change it right now." Ava said as she picked up her phone and began pushing the buttons.

"This better?" She asked as Britney Spear's – Womanizer played loudly. _Juice was a womanizer and he thought Britney Spears was hot, so it was totally Juice, _Ava thought.

"Sure." Happy said as the traffic finally broke and he was able to drive.

"What's my ring tone?" He asked.

"Don't know, you never call me." Ava said nastily.

_Okay, shes pissed. Well you have been acting like a total asshole since Juice called. You don't call her ever, so that's a fair statement to make. _

Ava pressed more buttons on her phone and suddenly Beck's - Loser filled the car.

"You're serious?" Happy asked incredulous.

"I didn't pick it." Ava said quickly, trying to keep Happy from killing her...Happy wouldn't really kill her, but still.

"Fix it." Happy said.

Ava turned all her attention to the phone and then smiled, "How about this?"

Right Said Fred's – I'm too Sexy filled the car.

"No way."

"Why not?" Ava asked a smile on her lips.

Happy shook his head.

"You're sexy, it fits." Ava insisted.

"You think I'm sexy?" Happy asked a smile on his lips as he turned to look at her.

Ava opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, she could lie and say no, but Happy could tell she was lying, so saying nothing was better, right?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys have all be SO supportive of me and this story, so here is a third chapter today (you better love me for this!). Happy and Ava's relationship is gonna happen and when it does it will be HOT (trust me). Ava's parents will be explained later in the story, so just hold on and i'm SO happy you are all enjoying my work...i'm having SO much fun writing this one. My other 'Happy' story is harder to write (since i'm not a mother, so any ideas or anicdotes would help), so for every one chapter I write for that one, i'm writing five for this story...so you can tell which one is my favorite.

I'll stop talking now and let you read my latest work!

7

Thirty seven minutes of horribly awkward silence later, they pulled into Sacramento Foreign Auto Complex.

Happy parked the car near the Service Center and they got out. The salesmen saw Happy and frowned, but they smiled when they saw Ava.

One particularly slimy salesman came over and spoke, "Can I help you sweetheart?"

He reached out and put his hand on Ava shoulder. Happy grabbed his hand and wrenched it behind the mans back.

"Oww!" the man yelped.

"Do not touch her." Happy said, his voice lower then normal.

"S-sorry." The man said.

Happy let the man go and he massaged his shoulder, "What can I do for you?"

"I have a recall notice on my car and need to have it fixed today."

The man looked down at the Maserati she had arrived in and nodded, "Well we're really busy so if you want to drop off the car we should have it ready by tomorrow before closing. I can call you a cab."

Ava shook her had, "I want a loaner."

"I can't authorize that." the man whined.

"Then I suggest you get someone who can." Ava said, her voice had a tinge of anger in it.

"Let me make a call." The man said as he scampered off.

"They give out loaners?" Happy asked, surprised since more and more dealerships were phasing that out.

"They do for me." Ava said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Happy asked.

"Because if not, then I'll buy the company and put them all out of work." she said as an evil smiled slid over her face.

"You could do that?" Happy asked.

"Yep." She said as she slid her sunglasses on and leaned against the car.

A few minutes later an older man came out of the dealership with the slimy salesman and approached Ava.

"I heard you wanted a loaner."

"Yes."

"We have a 2000 Volvo SUV that is available."

Ava laughed, "You really think I'm gonna take that piece of shit in place of this?" She asked as she pointed to her car.

The man stiffened slightly, "Well sweetheart, it's what I can offer you."

Happy pushed himself off the car, "Do not call her sweetheart. You can call her Ms. Marchetti."

The older mans face shifted, "Ms. Marchetti, I had no idea. I'm so sorry! Please, pick any car on the lot."

Happy was stunned at the mans demeanor after hearing Ava's last name. _Was the Marchetti family good customers, or was there something else?_

"Go ahead _sweetheart_, pick out what ever you want." Happy said with a smile.

"You pick _darling_, since you'll be driving it." Ava said with a smirk.

Happy smiled like a kid in the candy story and spent the next twenty minutes pulling Ava around the lot and finally settling on a Porsche Turbo in midnight blue, since they didn't have any black ones on the lot.

After grabbing their bags and putting them in the trunk, Happy pulled them out of the lot and followed Ava's directions to an apartment that she kept in the city. They pulled up and a man opened the door and held out his hand for the keys. Happy looked over at Ava.

"It's okay, they know to keep it close." Ava said.

Happy handed the man the keys and gave him a hard look, the valet swallowed and nodded his head and moved so Happy could join Ava at the door.

Of course Ava would live in the penthouse apartment. They got off the elevator and she opened the door to a massive apartment. It was decorated in rich earth tones and plush furniture. The television on the wall was huge and was the newest model, of course.

Happy took his prepaid out and plugged it in so it would charge.

"You need to change." Happy said as he looked at Ava.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"We have to go out."

"Where are we going?"

"To see someone who owes the club money."

Ava was worried suddenly, "Is the club in trouble, financially?"

"No, just things are tight with the rebuild going on at Cara-Cara."

She nodded her head, "So why do I have to change?"

"You have to look slutty and your not right now."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Ava said.

"You're going to be my arm candy."

"Arm candy?" Ava asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

Ava sighed, "Fine how much time to I have?"

"An hour."

She sighed and went down a hallway and Happy heard a door close. Happy looked around the apartment and saw that there was only one bedroom, _tonight would be interesting when it came time to crash._

Fifty eight minutes later, Ava came down the hall and found Happy on the couch watching some extreme motor-cross show.

"This slutty enough for you?"

Happy got off the couch and turned around and swallowed hard.

Ava's normally innocent yet sexy as hell look was gone and in it's place was a porn star screaming 'fuck me'. Her hair was loose and curling down her back, her skirt was much shorter and her shirt was a black leather vest with blood-red piping, her tits were nearly popping out of the top, she was wearing knee high leather boots, her make up was caked on and her eyes were dark. She looked fucking amazing...in a slutty sorta way.

Happy nodded, "Yeah."

"Fifty seven minutes and all I get is 'yeah'?" Ava was pissed.

"I prefer you the other way, but you look slutty enough to play the part. Okay?"

Ava was speechless, so she nodded her head. _He preferred me the other way? Since when did he prefer me at all?_

"We're going to see someone named Big Jim, he owes the club money." Happy said as they slid into the car.

"What do you want me to do?"

Happy smiled, "Tonight you're my bitch."

"Your bitch?" Ava asked not able to hide her smile.

"Yep."

"So tonight my ass is yours?" Ava asked.

Happy stopped at the a stop light and turned to her, "You belong to me."

Their eyes held each other until the light changed.

Ava took a deep shaky breath, _he was saying all the things I wanted, but I knew it was all part of playing the role so I tried not to let it affect me too much._

"So you want me to be all ditzy and kissy-kissy with you?" Ava asked.

"That bother you?" Happy asked, hoping like hell it wouldn't.

"No." Ava said truthfully.

Happy nodded his head and parked a block from the club.

"What's the matter, don't want anyone to see you in a Porsche?" Ava asked as they got out.

"It would kill my reputation."

"I won't tell anyone." Ava said with a smile.

Happy smiled, "I know. Ready?"

"Your bitch is ready to go." Ava said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Ok, so because it's the weekend and I'm in such a good mood from all the wonderful reviews i've gotten...here is another chapter! To address the question 'where are her parents?' that will be answered in chapter 20 (which i wrote at 2am last night) so just keep waiting. Juice is being a bit of a brat by putting Beck's Loser as Happy's ring tone, but what did you expect, it's Juice! (I love that guy, but still!). To answer another question, Ava will have a LOT to do with getting Abel back (again, stay tuned). Ok, so i've babbled enough...READ AND REVIEW~

8

Happy's arm was tightly wrapped around Ava's waist as they walked into the biker club. Her body was pressed tightly against his and he was enjoying having her so close to him. He didn't want to let her go, ever.

Big Jim spotted Happy walking toward him and knew exactly why he was there. _He owed Sam Crow $75,000 and he was supposed to pay Clay yesterday, but he didn't have all of the money so he didn't pay him any of it. Now Happy was here to either kill him or get the money, both were not good things in Big Jim's mind._

"Happy, nice to see you. Who's the chick?" Big Jim said as he eyed Happy's lady up and down.

"My bitch." Happy said, his voice emotionless. Right now he was all business.

"She's real pretty." Big Jim said as Happy sat down and pulled Ava into his lap.

"You know why I'm here." Happy said.

"I told Clay I didn't have the money and I don't." Big Jim lied.

A older blonde woman brought over two beers and set them in front of Ava and Happy. Happy picked his up and took a pull. Ava ignored hers, she didn't want to have to pee and leave Happy's side.

"Don't lie to me." Happy said.

Jim squirmed in his seat, "Your lady should let us talk. She could sit with my boys, they'd treat her good."

Happy had told Ava under no circumstance was she allowed to leave his side. He wasn't ready to start a bar brawl to keep someone from trying to push up on her and he knew that if someone tried to push up on her, he would kill them. He was feeling _extremely_ protective and possessive tonight.

"I'll keep her busy, you talk." Happy said as he nodded to Ava.

Ava straddled his lap, which made her skirt ride up to nearly indecent exposure. She brought her lips to his neck and began kissing him softly and slowly. She felt Happy tense under her, but she kept going. She flicked her tongue out and licked the vein in his neck and nipped at his neck. She moved up to his ear and slowly kissed it and nipped it and then licked the shell of his ear.

_Happy was losing his fucking mind! Ava was kissing his neck and licking him and he wanted to throw her down on the table and fuck her until the sun came up, but he had to get the money and get out without starting a war._

Happy slid his hands up her thighs and stopped just before he got too far, gripping her tightly, he wanted her so bad it was painful and not just on his erection, his whole body was in pain.

Ava switched to the other side of his neck and continued her work, slowly driving Happy out of his mind and keeping track of what was going on behind them.

"I'll have the money tomorrow. I swear to god." Big Jim said.

"Never believed in him." Happy said.

"I promise."

"Promise, promise, promise. That is my least favorite word." Happy said, his voice angry.

Big Jim swallowed.

"You know what my favorite words are?" Happy asked.

Big Jim shook his head.

"Baby you tell him." Happy said as he lightly pushed Ava out of his neck.

"Fuck me." Ava said with a purr.

Happy smiled, "See, she knows my favorite words."

Ava looked down at Happy who was looking up at her and decided that even if tonight was just a part, she was going to kiss him and it was going to be good. She lowered her head and pushed her lips against his roughly. He paused for a second and then slid his tongue over the seam of her lips and she let his tongue in her mouth. His tongue was making love to her mouth and it was intense. His hands came up and went to her hair pulling her closer to him and she felt his erection through his pants against her bare leg and moaned slightly. Their bodies were plastered against each other, he could feel her tits pressed against his chest and she could feel his heartbeat on her hand, which was pressed against his chest. Ava didn't know how long it was that they were locked together, but they finally pulled apart when they needed air. Happy's chest was heaving and Ava's pulse was racing, his normally chocolate colored eyes were coal-black, her bright green eyes were emerald dark. She wanted him more then ever before and his eyes said he did too.

"You two want a room?" Big Jim asked as he discreetly wiped the drool from his mouth having just watched their kiss.

"We won't be here long enough to use it." Happy said, not taking his eyes off of Ava.

"I'll give you twelve hours and then I'm gonna come get you." Happy said getting back to business.

"You'll have it, I swear." Big Jim said.

"I know, or I'll kill you." Happy said as he picked Ava up and stood her up. He slung his arm around her shoulder and walked out of the club.

Happy drove them back to Ava's apartment in silence. He wanted to ask Ava about that kiss, but he didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer. If she told him that she wanted him to fuck her, he was going to lose his mind and he would end up doing it and then it would be Jail Bait City. He wanted Ava, but not if it meant a trip to prison for statutory rape. Seventeen was the age of consent in California, so he would have to hold out.

He pulled up and they got out and rode to the top floor in silence. They got out and Ava unlocked the apartment and locked the door behind them.

"I'm gonna wash my face, I feel like I have cement on." She said with a smile.

Happy nodded his head and took his cut off.

He watched Ava walk away and sat back on the couch, the sleeping arrangements were going to kill him.

Twenty minutes later Ava came out in a pair of black shorts and a matching tank-top. Her face was scrubbed clean and her hair was still curly and sexy.

"I feel better." Ava said as she joined him on the couch.

Happy looked over at her, "I like you like this, not like how you were."

"Good to know. I'm tired."  
Happy nodded.

"I'd offer to take the couch, but my ribs are still sore and the couch is too small for you so we're going to have to share the bed." Ava said.

Happy didn't say anything.

"Happy it's a king sized bed, we'll be fine."

Happy nodded and followed her into the bedroom. She slid under the cover and he went in to the bathroom and took a shower and pulled on clean boxers and padded into the bedroom. Ava was asleep already so he slid in between the sheets and looked over at her sleeping form and watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself. _You will be mine, very soon I will make you mine, _was the last thought Happy had before sleep took him.


	9. Chapter 9

So, i just to give a shout out to my three favorite reviewers Cariad46, Detzer, QuackyMcquackQuack...these three keep my in heartfelt reviews and they always make me smile or blush (they are dirty birdies sometime...but so am I so it's all good.) This story is going to be long and there will likely be a sequal or two (since my brain works faster then I can write...hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas or things you would like to see (other then Ava and HAppy hooking up...cause that's gonna happen) just let me knnow and i'll see what I can do...

9

Ava woke up feeling like she was sleeping on top of a hot-water bottle. She opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was almost completely on top of Happy. Her face was pressed against his bare chest, their hips almost completely connected, her leg was pressed between his legs and his dick was pressed against her leg and from what she could feel, it was big, really big.

Ava didn't want to move and wake Happy up, so she held still enjoying the feel of their bodies together. One of his hands was on her ass, the other was on her shoulder, effectively keeping her body against his. She couldn't believe how well their bodies seemed to fit together, considering how much smaller then him she was.

Happy had woken up a while ago and found a very sexy Ava on top of him and he was in no hurry to push her off. His hand was on her ass, which felt amazing and her tight body was pressed against his and it was making him hard. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pretend to be asleep for much longer, so he counted to ten slowly and then began to make noises like he as waking up.

Ava rolled herself off, "Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's a'ight." Happy said as he sat up and looked over at her. Her hair was slightly mused from sleep and her eyes were sleepy looking, he was really having a hard time hiding the tent in his boxers now.

"I'm gonna get some food." Ava said as she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Happy took her leave as a chance to go to the bathroom and take care of his problem. This was the second time within the last ten hours that he had to take care of himself, once last night in the shower when they got home from the club after their make-out session and now again in the shower after waking up with a very sexy Ava draped across him.

He dressed and wandered into the kitchen and found Ava sitting on the counter eating some fruit. A bagel had just popped from the toaster, she put it on a plate and pushed it toward him as he walked in. He found butter and cream cheese on the counter and picked up the cream cheese and began smearing it on the bagel.

He decided to take the bull by the horns and just ask her, he needed to know, even if the answer killed him.

"What was that kiss last night?"

Ava held still for a second and then looked Happy in the eye, "Seemed like the right thing to do."

_It wasn't a lie, it had felt right, mostly to herself, but it had also served it's purpose last night when she was playing a part. _

Happy seemed to consider Ava's answer and then nodded his head. He watched as she swallowed the last piece of strawberry she had been chewing. He waited until she grabbed for another one. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought his lips to hers quickly. His body pressed against hers and his hands were fisted in her hair. She hadn't been expecting that, but once she caught up with him, her hands tightened around his shirt and she began kissing him back. He was controlling the kiss and pouring everything he was feeling into it, hoping like hell that Ava could get what he was feeling through the kiss.

Breaking apart only for a lack of air, Happy calmly took his bagel and began walking out of the kitchen, leaving a surprise and confused Ava.

"What was that for?" Ava asked as she found her voice.

Happy turned and looked her right in the eye, "Seemed like the right thing to do."

Ava sat their for another moment trying to get her heart to stop beating so fast. Happy had just kissed her and it hadn't been a friendly kiss on the cheek, it had been a fucking no-holds-bared, passionate, bone melting, knee shaking, I think I just had my first orgasm kiss. That wasn't the type of kiss that you gave to someone you thought of like a sister, no siree.

_Was it possible that Happy likes me and I'm just blind? Is he waiting for me to be seventeen so he won't go to jail? Is he waiting for me to make the first move? Christ! And guys say we're confusing!_

Ava managed to gather herself enough to climb off the counter and make her way into the bedroom and into the shower. She dressed and met Happy in the living room. He was on the phone with Clay talking about how Jim had until noon today to get the money or Happy was going to help him find a retirement plot, preferably one in the woods in a shallow ditch.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Right at noon Happy and Ava pulled up to Big Jim's bar. They got out and Happy knocked on the door and a tired looking blonde opened the door and let them in. Happy put his arm around Ava and she put her hand on his chest as she positioned her body so she was leaning against him. Happy was glad their bodies were in such close contact, after waking up with Ava on top of him, he didn't know how he was ever going to sleep alone again.

Big Jim was sitting at a desk in the office looking nervous.

"Hey Hap."

Happy nodded at Jim, "Money?"

Jim handed Happy a large bag and smiled, "All there."

"You don't mind if I count this here do you?" Happy asked, even though it was clear he wasn't asking permission.

"S-sure."

Happy began counting out the money while Ava watched.

After Happy made sure that all $75,000 was there he told Jim that he never wanted to have to come see his ugly fat ass again and that the next time he did, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Happy and Ava walked out and Happy put his arm around Ava's shoulder and began walking toward the Porsche.

Two cops were walking toward them and Happy felt himself tense up and he froze when the cops stopped the pair.

"What are you two up to today?" The blonde cop asked as he eyed Ava's body.

"What's in the bag?" the black cop asked eyeing the duffle in Happy's hand.

"Visiting a friend." Happy said, ignoring the second question.

"In a bar that isn't even open?" The black cop asked with hesitation.

"Our friends father just died and he's having to handle the bar now. It's so sad, his father was hit by a drunk cop." Ava said her eyes wide with grief.

"A drunk cop?" the blonde cop asked.

"Yeah, in Folsom county." Ava said.

"Shit I heard about that." The black cop said nodding his head.

"For real?" the blonde cop said.

"Yeah the cop was high and had a hooker blowing him when he hit a man trying to cross the road." the black cop said to his partner.

"Shit." the blonde cop replied.

"Anyway, we've got to go officers, but it was nice to talk to you." Ava said with a smile.

They both smiled at her and waved, "Have a nice day."

Happy waited until they were in the parking garage before he pushed her against the car and pressed his body against her, pinning her against the vehicle.

"How do you do it?" He asked, his voice a deep growl.

"D-do what?" Ava asked, her voice breaking from being so close to the man she desired more then anything.

"Talk your way out of a sticky situation?" He asked, his lips just above her ears.

"I'm good at it." She said with a smile.

"Yes you are." He said with a smile.

Their eyes locked on to each other and soon Happy's lips were pressed against her and her hands found their way to his back and began gripping on to his broad shoulders, pulling, grabbing for more.

Happy pulled his lips away from her and put his forehead against hers.

He looked down at her lips and saw that they were swollen from all his kisses and smiled.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Your lips are swollen." He said as he traced the full pouty lips he had just been kissing.

"Because of you." She said, her eyes looking up into his, penetrating the deepest part of his soul.

_Happy couldn't hold back any more, her eyes looked deep into his soul and saw beyond the killer, the club enforcer and she saw the man. The man he was behind everything he had spent years putting up to hide behind. He wasn't about moonlit strolls and love poems, but he was more then a killer and Ava saw him, the real him. And it was the hottest thing Happy had ever felt. _

"Me and only me." Happy growled as he lowed his lips to her neck and began kissing it softly.

"Mmm...Oh god...please." Ava whimpered as Happy's lavished attention to her neck and collar bones, finding all her sweet spots as he went from ear lobe to collar bone and back up again.

Happy pulled away from her and looked down at her, her lips were slightly parted and her chest was rising and falling heavily.

"Mine." Happy said as he pressed his lips to hers one last time.

_His, I'm his and no one elses. No man can have me except him, I don't want any man but him. Since the moment I shook his hand I've wanted him and now he say's I'm his. _

Happy knew if he didn't stop kissing Ava, he was going to take her right there against the car and he didn't want their first time together to be against a car. He pulled back and saw that Ava's eyes were slightly glazed over and he smiled, he felt the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello sportsfans...(always wanted to say that.) Today was kind of a blah day for me...so in order to cheer myself up, i'm posting another chapter b/c when I do, I get lovely reviews that cheer me up! Last night I wrote chapter 35 (and i'm not even 1/2 done), so this is going to be a LONG story...but i'll be sure to keep it steamy and interesting so I don't bore you to death. I'm already working on ideas for a sequal...swear my mind is on overdrive!

11

He unlocked the car and slid her in and shut the door. He got in on his side and put the money in the backseat and headed out of the parking garage. Ava put her seat-belt on and then put hear head back against the seat and closed her eyes, memorizing every word Happy had just said, every kiss, every touch Happy had just given her.

"Wanna get some food?" Happy asked.

Ava opened her eyes and looked over at Happy, "Okay."

Happy knew his way around Sacramento, so he took Ava to a place that was in what most would consider the ghetto. They stopped at a burger joint on the side of the road with picnic tables and Happy got out and came around to her side and held the door as she got out. He locked the car and put his hands on her hips and they stood in line. Happy was happy to spend the wait time with his body pressed against hers, his lips on her neck, his hands on her hips.

"Happy." Ava whimpered.

"What?" he asked with a playful growl.

"Don't stop." she mumbled as his hand slid to her ass and squeezed it tightly.

"Didn't plan on it." he said as they moved forward in line.

They finally made it to the front of the line and Happy laughed when Ava ordered the same thing he did.

"Got an appetite babe?" He asked.

"Suddenly I'm ravenous." she purred as her hand slid down his chest and stopped at his waist.

"Jesus Christ." Happy groaned as he closed his eyes in anticipation of her next move.

Ava smiled and reached into Happy's back pocket and took out his wallet.

His eyes snapped open as she paid for their lunch and slid the wallet back into his back pocket.

"Fucking tease." Happy growled as he kissed her neck.

She smiled up at him coyly.

"You only want me for my money." Happy said as he shook his head in mock disgust.

Ava laughed out-loud, "Right, I want _you_ for _your_ money. I'm the one with the Maserati and I'm after _your_ money?"

"It could happen." Happy said as he took the tray from the man and found a picnic table near the car, so Hap could watch the money.

They ate in silence, well Happy did. Ava was making a lot of noise as she ate the onion rings.

"Mmm, these are so good!" she moaned.

Happy smiled as he watched her eat, it was hot. Her mouth, her tongue, her lips, it made a shiver of anticipation go down his spine.

When they were done Happy threw everything out and put his arm around Ava's waist. "Since you were a really good girl, I'll buy you an ice cream."  
"I thought I was a fucking tease?" Ava asked with a smile.

He kissed her lips, "You are, but your MY fucking tease and I like it."

"So I'm yours?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." Happy said as they walked back to the car.

"If Juice wanted me to go to the movies with him?"

Happy growled and pushed his body against her's, pinning her against the car once again.

"He can't have you." He said, his voice low and scary.

"So then it's a no to the movies with Juice?" Ava asked, pushing Happy's buttons. Knowing fully that Happy was a very possessive man, especially when it came to her, but what woman wouldn't want an overly possessive Happy pawing at them?

Happy's mouth came down on her's hard and his tongue found every slick warm crevice of her mouth. Ava's legs were just about to give out when Happy pulled back from the kiss.

"No fucking way." Happy growled.

"No going to the movies with Juice, got it." Ava said as she looked into Happy's dark brown eyes.

The stare down continued for another minute until Ava spoke again, "What if he wants to have sex with me?"

Happy's hands went to her ass and he picked her up quickly, squeezing her ass as he did, her legs wrapped around his waist on their own volition.

"_You _belong to _me_. _You're_ pussy belongs to _me_. _My_ dick will be the only dick inside of _you_, when _I _make you come you will scream _my_ name, you will beg _me_ to make you come, got it?" Happy asked, his eyes were dark with desire, anger and excitement.

She kissed his lips softly, slowly exploring his mouth and nipping and pulling on his lips, which he appeared to like.

"You're going to be the death of me." Happy said as he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her passionately.

"Not any time soon, I hope." Ava said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

12

After picking up Ava's Maserati without incident, they drove back to Charming. Ava was nervous about going back home. She knew that Happy wouldn't be able to push up on her like he had at the burger joint when they were home since Clay would have a coronary if he saw or found out. She didn't know what their 'relationship' would be like when they got home and it bothered her.

Gemma had told her about the MC life and she understood that what happened on a run stayed on a run, but it made her nervous, since she hasn't fucked Happy yet, she hadn't secured her role as 'his' just quite yet, but Happy seemed like he was planning on waiting until she was seventeen, which was only a few months away. She was more then willing to fuck him now, but if they didn't fuck now, when would they? And who would he fuck until then? Would some crow-eater become a regular fixture in his dorm room? Would he be gone on runs as often as possible to keep himself sane and to keep his dick wet? _Stop over thinking shit! Gemma says you have to lay out the rules if you're with a Son. Gemma told her, well really she told Tara and I over heard, that her and Clay have rules about runs; blow jobs are fine, fucking them face down only, no love-marks on your body and no repeat women. Tell Happy what kind of rules you want and he'll stick to them, he wouldn't disrespect you by doing anything in Charming. Son's maybe a lot of things, but they have their own rules and guidelines and you don't disrespect your woman, ever. _

Happy could tell that Ava was nervous about going home, he was too. He knew that he wouldn't get to grab Ava and kiss her senseless when the were home, at least not at Teller-Morrow. He could feel the anxiety that Ava was giving off and he wanted to tell her it would be okay, but he didn't know what to say. _Would it be okay? I can't fuck her till she's seventeen, __but that' s months away. What the fuck am I supposed to do in the mean time? Sure there are crow-eater's who would be glad to fuck me, but I don't know how Ava would feel about that. Guess we're going to have to have the talk before we get back. _

Twenty minutes outside of Charming, Happy pulled the car over and turned it off. He turned to her, "We need to sort out our shit before we get home."

"Okay."

"You know that things are going to be different when we're home?"

"Yes."

He nodded his head in approval.

"You know what happens when we go out on runs?" He asked, hoping like hell he didn't have to tell her.

She took a deep breath and answered in a small voice, "Yes."

Happy nodded again, "What's okay and what isn't?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You tell me what is okay for me to do and what isn't okay for me to do."

She looked at him, "Now?"

"You really have to think about it?" He asked.

"I-I guess not." She said.

"Go then."

"Blow jobs are fine, if you fuck a girl face down only, don't let the bitch mark you up, no kissing on the mouth and no repeats." Ava said.

"Deal." Happy said without even blinking. _All of those were things he already did when he was with a crow-eater or a sweet-butt. _

"And I _never_ hear about it." Ava added her voice tinge with both anger and jealously.

He nodded his head.

He saw that Ava was slightly upset so he picked her up and pulled across the console and put her in his lap, kissing her thoroughly.

"You know that bitches on the road mean nothing right?" Happy asked.  
"Yeah." Ava said, barely convincing herself let alone Happy.

"You belong to me. I come home to you. Got it?" he asked.

Ava nodded her head but didn't look at him. Happy grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I come home to you, you're mine." Happy said again.

"Okay." Ava said believing the look in his eyes.

He kissed her again and then put his forehead against her and closed his eyes, relaxing in her embrace.

"What about you fucking me?" Ava asked as she kissed his neck.

Happy tensed up, he wanted to fuck her, right here, right now, but he couldn't he had to wait.

Happy just shook his head.

"What if I don't want to wait?" Ava asked, challenging him, which of course made him hot and pissed him off.

"No, we wait."

"I could tie you up and take you." Ava said as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and applied enough pressure for Happy's grip on her ass to tighten.

"Ava, we wait." Happy's voice left no room for argument.

Ava pushed herself off of Happy and put her seat-belt back on and pursed her lips, she wasn't happy with his decision, but she really had no other choice.

Happy put the car in gear and headed to Teller-Morrow, they pulled up and found a full house. Including a few of the guys from the Tacoma chapter that Happy used to run with.

"Fuck." Happy said as he turned off the car.

"What?"

"We've got company."

"Trouble?" Ava asked.

"No chapters from out of state. You find Gemma and see what you can do to help." Happy said.

"Okay." Ava said as she reached for the door.

Happy grabbed her hand, "Don't forget who you belong too woman."

Ava smiled, "I think you'll have to remind me later."

Happy glowered at her, enjoying the fact that Ava was the only woman who could push his buttons and live to tell about it. If any other woman pushed his buttons, was a tease or pissed him off, he would tell them to kick rocks, but when Ava did it, it only made him want her more.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so this is the second chapter i've posted today...loving the reviews! This chapter is short, but it's a good one *winks*, don't hate me for leaving you hanging at the end...i promise it will be worth it *chuckles evily*...just read it before you all start yelling at me and making me cry...Have a HAPPY night!

13

Happy and Ava walked into the clubhouse and Happy walked toward a group of bikers that were hugging and greeting the Charming guys. Ava went toward the kitchen looking for Gemma or Tara.

"Killa!" Kozic shouted as Happy stepped toward him.

Koz and Happy embraced and sat down while a sweet-butt brought them some beers.

"Who's the fine piece of ass you came in with?" Koz asked as he sipped his beer.

_She's mine so keep your fucking hands off of her and I won't kill you slowly and painfully._

"Friend of the club." Happy said trying to keep his temper at bay.

"You hittin' that shit?" Koz asked smiling.

"She's a minor." Jax provided with a snap.

Koz's eyes lit up, "Really?" _Koz had always had a thing for girls that were just shy of legal and Ava was no exception. _

"She's off limits." Clay said quickly, _he and Gemma loved Ava like a daughter and the thought of Koz trying to get his dick wet in Ava made Clay both pissed and nauseous._

"Got it." Koz said as he took a pull on his beer.

"Church." Clay called and all the men got up and headed toward the chapel to talk about the IRA fuck who had taken Abel.

"Gemma what can I do to help?"

Gemma turned around and saw Ava, she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"How was Sacramento?"

"Good." Ava blushed.

"Good or great?" She asked with a smile.

Ava smiled and Gemma laughed, "We'll talk later."

"How can I help?"

"Don't suppose you could help the prospect set up a stripper pole?"

Ava laughed, "I can try."

"He's in the clubhouse, don't let him make you do all the work." Gemma said.

Ava found her way into the clubhouse and found Ben the new prospect working on installing a stripper pole.

"Did you lose a bet?" Ava asked.

He smiled up at her, "Nah, Clay and Tig wanted a stripper pole installed for parties and just cause."

Ben was good looking in that Abercrombie and Fitch male-model sorta way, but he had a mean streak that made him a great fighter and someone you wanted to have your back in a pinch.

"Gemma sent me to help you."

"Hold my pole." he said as he leaned up to attached a bolt.

Ava raised her eyebrow and Ben laughed, "That sounded bad."

She smiled put held the pole still while he began bolting the top plate into the ceiling. He repeated the action on the bottom and then she let go of it and it held. He pushed it and pulled it and it was solid.

"Guess now all we need is someone to try it out." Ben said.

"Well jump on it prospect."

"Me?" He asked confused.

"I'm not doing it." Ava said with a smile, even though she wanted to take it for a test drive.

He blushed, "I don't know how to pole dance."

"You think cause I'm a girl, I do?" Ava asked.

He shook his head quickly, "No."

Some of the sweet-butt's came in and saw the pole was up but none of them had ever stripped before.

"I can fuck in public, but I've never pole danced." One said

"Me neither."

"I heard it's harder then it looks."

Ava looked at the pole and thought, _fuck it_.

The double doors to chapel opened and the men started to make their way out but stopped when they saw the stripper pole had been set up and that it was being used.

Ava tucked in her shirt and ran at the pole and jumped up. Catching the top of the pole in her hands, she used her legs to keep her balance as she slowly slid down the pole, she spun  
around on the pole a few times and then flipped herself upside down with ease and attached her legs to the top of the pole and slowly slid down the pole upside down.

"Holy fuck." Koz said louder then he planned.

Ava's eyes snapped open and she saw the entire SAMCROW charter and half of Tacoma staring at her while she was upside down on a stripper pole. _Oh fuck Happy was going to shit ten different shades of angry!_


	14. Chapter 14

So it's Friday...time for another Chapter...the ending of this is going to cause an uproar (don't hate...it will get better)...just know 'it's all good'. Hope you enjoy and I love the reviews I get.

14

She raised her hands above her head and grabbed the pole and released her legs, flipping herself back into the standing position gracefully.

"Wow!" Koz said with a smile as Ava quickly looked at the floor and blushed.

"Sorry." Ava said to Clay, who was just shocked and speechless.

"What the fuck prospect?" Tig growled.

_Ben had been told that one of his duties would be took an eye on Ava, since all the guys thought of her like a little sister or a daughter. Tonight he had failed them by letting her get on a stripper pole. _

Ben looked like he was going to throw up, "Uh...umm...my bad?"

"Your bad?" Jax said as he stalked toward the lowest man on the SAMCROW totem pole.

"I thought she did good." Gemma said with a smile.

Everyone turned to look at her, Clay's eyes were wide with surprise.

"She had all her clothes on, she was just playing Clay." Gemma said.

Clay nodded his head, "Your right, no harm no foul."

Ava threw Gemma an 'Oh my god I love you so much' glance and Gemma nodded her head and went back to the kitchen.

Clay pulled Ava into a hug, "Don't ever scare me again baby-girl. The thought of you on a stripper pole terrifies me."

"Sorry, I had no idea you all were watching." She said softly.

He kissed her forehead, "I know."

Ava looked over and saw Happy's eyes were coal-black and he was standing as still as a statue. Not moving and not taking his eyes off of Ava's movements. He was pissed and she had no idea how much trouble she was in with him, but it wasn't going to be pretty, but maybe she could put it off until tomorrow. He was going to be partying tonight and she had school tomorrow, maybe, just maybe it would wait. _Yeah fucking right!_

Ava disappeared into the kitchen and tried to stay in there as long as she could, but at ten o'clock she had to go. She had to drive home and get ready for school tomorrow since she had taken today off to fix her car and make out with Happy. _Today was probably the last time Happy would touch her until her birthday, he had been PISSED when he saw her on that pole. _

She found Clay at a table playing poker with some of the Tacoma guys and she leaned against him.

"I'm gonna go home."

"Okay baby-girl." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Where's Gem?"

"Around here somewhere."

She saw the Tacoma guys staring at her and blushed and started looking for Gemma so she could go home.

She hadn't seen Happy anywhere in the clubhouse and she hoped that he hadn't holed up in his dorm with some crow-eater as retaliation for her little show.

She found Gemma talking to a sweet-butt running the bar and hugged her and told her she would be in after school.

"They should be waking up about then." Gemma said with a laugh.

"Nice." Ava said with a smile.

"You leaving sexy?"

Ava turned to see a tall blonde man who was from the Tacoma chapter standing there smiling down at her.

"Yeah."

"I'll give you a lift." He said.

"I've got a ride." She said as she held up her car keys.

He saw the Maserati emblem and nodded his head, "Maserati's are expensive rides."

She nodded her head, "I'm worth every cent."

" No doubt, I'll walk you out, don't want someone to think I'm no gentleman." he said as he raked his eyes up and down her body.

Ava had to think of some way to keep away from him, if she went outside with him Happy was liable to kill the guy, and she didn't want him doing that. Happy had already killed enough people for her.

She saw Jax sitting with the prospect and headed toward them, she hugged Jax and asked Ben to walk her out.

"What's up?" Jax asked.

"Nothing." Ava lied.

"Koz giving you a hard time?" Jax asked.

"I don't know who that is."

"The blonde from Tacoma."

"Oh, him. Yeah."

"Walk her out, don't let Koz follow her." Jax told Ben who was paying strict attention to Jax's directions.

Ben got up and she walked side-by-side with him out to her car. She was about to get in when she saw the three bags in the backseat.

"Shit." She said as she reached into the backseat.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Wait, I have to go back in."

Ava found Happy's and the one with the money and made her way inside again, Koz was leaning against the door.

"Back so soon?"

She ignored him and found Clay.

"Here's the money from Big Jim." she whispered into his ear. He picked up the bag and tossed it across the room at Tig.

"What the hell?" Tig asked as the bag slapped him in the chest.

"From uncle Jim." Clay said with a smile.

Tig looked up at Ava, "Thanks princess."

She smiled and then handed the other bag to Ben. "This is Happy's give it to him, no one else and don't open it."

Ben nodded his head and walked her back out to her car. She got in and started up her engine, while Koz watched from the doorway.

Ben waited until Ava was more then a block away before he went back toward the building. Koz stopped him with his hand and by putting his body in front of the door.

"Who is she fucking?" Koz asked.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me." Koz said, his voice had a tinge of anger in it.

"She's underage, Clay would kill anyone who tried to fuck her." Ben said.

Koz nodded his head and headed back into the party. Ben went in after him and looked around for Happy but didn't see him. He went up to his dorm and knocked, no answer. He went back out and finally saw that Happy's bike was missing, guess he was out for a drive.

Ava pulled up to her gate and saw a familiar man on a bike waiting at the gate, Happy.

She rolled down her window and punched in the code, the gate slid open silently, he rode past her and she put her car in gear and drove up the long driveway. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Happy was leaning against her front door, looking angry and he still hadn't said a word to her since he found her upside down on a pole in front of all his brothers and friends.

Ava swallowed hard and joined Happy at the door, she pulled her keys out and pushed it toward the lock, when Happy took the keys from her hand and unlocked the door for her. He pushed it open and she walked inside. She put her purse and her duffle down and waited for the screaming to start. She turned around and found Happy leaning against the door, watching her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I don't want to hear it." Happy said as he stalked past her into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ava felt her lower lip start to tremble, _Happy is going to end it before it even started, all because you had to be stupid and impulsive! Fucking brilliant!_

"Ava." Happy's loud voice snapped her out of her pity party. She walked into the kitchen and found him leaning against the counter, his hands in front of him.

"Where is my bag?"

"I-I gave it to Ben to give to you." She said.

He nodded his head, "What's the gate code?"

"42779"

"That's not your birthday, how did you pick those numbers?" He asked, his voice sharp yet calm.

"42779 is H-A-P-P-Y on the keypad." She said softly.

She saw his shoulders relax a little bit, but he was still guarded.

"Where is the front door key?" He asked.

Ava walked back to the doorway where the side table was, she grabbed her keys and carried them back to Happy.

"Which one? Pull it off."

Her hands were slightly trembling but she managed to get the right key off the ring and she handed it to him.

"Take a shower and change. I'll be back." he said as he looked at her and then left the house, the door slamming behind him causing Ava to jump. Ava didn't waste any time, she bolted up the stairs and made her way to her room and stripped off her clothes, which smelled like an ashtray and like food from being in the club house kitchen all night. 

Happy knew he had to calm down even more. Ava was scared shitless right now and he had only himself to blame. Seeing her on the pole had been a sight to behold, in all honesty he wasn't very upset about that since he knew she wasn't stripping for anyone and her clothes had been on. It was the reaction his body had that forced him to leave. He had almost grabbed her and dragged her upstairs to fuck her right then, not caring if anyone saw or heard.

He had year and years of self-control and discipline and his body had betrayed that in mere minutes. Somehow he had gained enough self control to push himself out the door and onto his bike. He had ridden until he had to get gas a few hours away and then he turned around and headed back, he had called Gemma who told him that she had just said her good-byes, so he headed to her house to wait for her. He knew it wouldn't be long, her house was only eight miles from the shop, she lived high in the hills of Charming, her house overlooked most of Charming and the view in the morning was amazing.

He wasn't going to be able to sleep alone tonight, not after the way his body reacted. He had to sleep with her, like they did in Sacramento. Waking up with her on top of him had been one of the best parts about the trip, actually it had been one of the best mornings in as long as he could remember.

Happy called Ben and told him to meet him at Lowe's with his bag. Ben handed over the bag and asked Happy if he needed anything else from him.

"Forget you saw me."

"Done." Ben said as he started up his bike and drove out.

_Ben was scared shitless of Happy. He had no idea how Happy knew he had his bag from Ava, but somehow he had and he called him to meet him and give it to him. Ben had no idea why he was meeting Happy at Lowe's but Happy was strange and a scary motherfucker, best not to think too much on the why, what and who's when Happy was involved. _

Happy took the key Ava had given him and made a copy, he slid it on to his key ring and pocketed her original.

Now that he had the key to the front door and the gate code, he could come and visit her as much as he wanted and he could crash there whenever he wanted too. He got back on his bike after securing his bag and put his helmet on. He knew that he would have to say something to Ava about her little performance, but he honestly didn't have the words right now.

Ava changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and then thought it looked too slutty so she changed again, she finally decided on a pair of black sleep pants and a bright pink tank top that showed off her assets without being slutty, just what Happy liked. She brushed her teeth and had just finished drying her hair when she heard the front door shut.

"Babe?" Happy yelled.

Ava smiled, "Up here." she called out.

Happy followed her voice and found her in her room. He took in her appearance and smiled, "Nice."

He kissed her lips softly and headed into the bathroom with his bag. He shut the door and she heard the shower start, Ava did a little dance, maybe Happy wasn't going to end it with her, maybe things would be okay.

She went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged half of it down, she suddenly realized that she was starving, so she opened her fridge and began pulling things out to make some dinner. She knew that Happy would eat if she did, he was always hungry. She found a box of frozen manicotti and pulled them out. They took all of ten minutes to cook and it was almost home-made.

She put the manicotti in a casserole dish and covered them with Prego and then put them in the microwave. She pulled out plates and silverware and set the bar, no point eating in the dining room, since no one had ever eaten at that table. She had just pulled the casserole dish out of the microwave and set it on the counter when she felt strong hands wrap around her from behind.

"What did you make?" Happy said as he kissed her neck.  
Happy smelled amazing, having just gotten out of the shower. Whatever soap he used smelled like a lighter version of Aqua Di Gio and Ava loved it.

"Cheese manicotti."

"Smells good."

"Thank you." Ava said.

Happy sat down and let Ava serve up the food, he took a bite and was pleased with the taste.

"It's good, you make it?"

She shook her head, "No, but I know how."

He nodded his head and finished his plate and took more from the dish. Ava was still working on her three manicotti's while Happy was on his fourth, fifth and sixth manicotti.

"I put your key back on your ring." Happy said.

"Okay."

"I made a copy." he said as he looked at Ava, he wanted to watch her response to him making his own key to her house.

She smiled, "Good."

He was glad her reaction had been positive, he would have been disappointed if she had been upset.

Happy and Ava finished eating and Ava cleaned up while Happy tried to think of what to say. He wasn't pleased with her dancing on a stripper pole, but he wasn't going to tell her she could never do it again, since he was about twenty minutes away from installing one in her living room after seeing how she handled herself on it.

"Happy?" She asked as she grabbed two bottle of water.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier. I never meant to embarrass you or anything."

"Embarrass me?" Happy asked confused.

"Me on the stripper pole, that had to be hysterical to watch, I'm sorry if it embarrassed you."

Happy shook his head, "You weren't embarrassing, you were amazing."

She put her head down and blushed, which Happy thought was one of the most amazing things about her, that she had enough self-esteem and self-worth to be slightly ashamed when she did something wrong, unlike the crow-eater's and sweet-butt's who had no shame or anything resembling that.

"Don't _ever_ do it again. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself next time." Happy said seriously.

"Control yourself?" Ava asked confused.

"You have no idea how close I came to fucking you right then and there, no matter who was watching or anything."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded his head, "Good, now lets got to bed."

Ava smiled as Happy pulled her toward him and gave her a knee-weakening kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

16 

After spending a good twenty minutes making out like horny teenagers, which Ava was, they pulled themselves apart and fell asleep. Happy's arm was wrapped around Ava's middle and she was curled against his side, Happy convinced himself that he wasn't cuddling, but just protecting Ava. _Ok, I know it's cuddling, but Ava is the only woman I would ever cuddle with and that's cause she's mine. I've fucked hundreds of women and I've never had the urge, desire or thought to cuddle with any of them, Ava is the only one who I would do that with._

Ava woke up on top of Happy and felt relaxed and peaceful. She was glad Happy had stayed with her every night lately. She knew that if he hadn't come, she would have spent all night wondering if he was mad at her and if he was fucking some bitch in his dorm room, even though the rule was 'only on a run'. Ava knew that Happy was done with the argument from two weeks ago when the stripping fiasco had happened, but she still felt that she had to make it up to him. She knew that in the world of motorcycle clubs, the man ruled the relationship and that the woman had to keep the relationship balanced out and in good working order. 

Ava wanted Happy more then anything else in the world and he was going to make her wait, which sucked, but she couldn't force him to have sex with her, if she did she was no better then the fuckers who raped her. She knew that she had to show Happy how much she cared for him, especially after her little stunt last night. She felt Happy's morning wood pressing against her leg and got an idea. 

Ava had never given a blow-job before, but she understood the mechanics of what to do, she had found old issues of Como that had '10 blow job tips' , '75 ways to make him scream your name' , 'The guide to the perfect blow-job' and a few other articles. She had read them backward and forwards and had a good grasp of what to do. She had even watched that old woman on YouTube put a condom on a banana using her mouth. 

She was going to wake Happy up the best way known to man, with a morning blow-job. She wasn't doing it just to feel that 'intimate' connection you feel with your lover, or to 'keep' Happy, she was going to do it for herself. To prove that she was no longer a victim, that she was a strong, independent, sexual woman who could have the world on a plate if she wanted. 

Ava began kissing Happy's chest and he stirred slightly, but she kept going down his perfectly sculpted chest and down to his stomach. She placed hot open-mouth kisses along his stomach and dipped her tongue into his bellybutton.

"Ava." Happy mumbled half asleep, most likely thinking this was all some amazing dream.

Ava found what she was looking for and slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers, tugged them down and wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock. It was like velvet covered steel, it was so hard that it had to be painful, yet the skin was soft as she stroked him. She saw a drop of pre-cum on the tip and flicked her tongue out and licked it. 

* * *

I was having the best dream ever, the one where Ava's going down on me in bed. I felt the lick of her tongue and my eyes snapped open._ It wasn't a dream, this was really happening. _

_Ava's slid my cock into her mouth and I felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth on my cock. _

"_Fuck." I growled as she licked her way up my shaft, my head snapped back against the pillows. She placed kisses up and down the length and then put the head in her mouth and slid her tongue around slowly while one hand caressed my balls and the other hand stroked the part of my cock that wasn't in her mouth. _

_There was no way I could stop her now. If I had woken up before I might have been able to stop her, but now I was powerless to stop her and oh my fucking god I didn't want her to stop, her mouth was phenomenal!_

"_Ava...oh fuck!" _

_She pulled her mouth off my cock with a loud wet 'pop'. _

"_Do you want me to stop?" she asked, her voice purring as she began kissing the inside of my thighs. _

"_No." I growled out. _

_Her mouth was back on my cock and my hands found their way to her hair. I grabbed her hair hard, not to hurt her, but to guide her and hold onto something. She was doing things with her mouth that had never been done to me and I've fucked porn-stars. She was made for me, her body fits mine perfectly and her mouth does things to me that only she can do to me. She is mine. _

_I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer, her mouth, her hand, her soft purring moans were driving me out of my fucking mind. _

"_Ahh...oh Christ!"_

_My hips came up off the bed and I felt Ava take more of me in her mouth and my eyes rolled back into my head. Just then I felt my cock twitch and then I came hard, harder then I had in a very long time and spewed my cum down Ava's throat._

Ava had never felt more alive and her body was on fire as she felt Happy's cock twitch and then she tasted him as he spilled himself into her throat. She softly stroked him again and took all the last bits of cum he had and licked them up happily.

She began kissing up his body again until she reached his neck. Suddenly Happy grabbed the back of Ava's neck and pulled her up until her face was nearly against his.

"Good morning." Ava said with a smile as she looked down into Happy's pitch-black eyes. 

His mouth found hers and his tongue probed it's way in and she softly sucked on his tongue and then bit his bottom lip, just enough to leave a mark. He hissed in pain, but loved every second of it. Happy enjoyed a little pain with his sex, always had.

"You are amazing." Happy said as he looked up into the most beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you." Ava said as she sat up, straddling his hips. His hands found their way to her hips and he slowly slid his hands up her sides, feeling her warm skin as he went up. Ava threw her head back and enjoyed the feel of Happy's work callused hands as they stroked her skin.

His large hands found her breasts and he squeezed them softly, gauging her response, learning what she liked.

She whimpered and squeezed her knees, which were against his hips and he squeezed harder and she let out a content sigh.

In one fluid move, he flipped them over so he was on top of Ava. He stripped off her shirt and stared down at her naked female form. Her breasts were large, but were quite perky considering their size. 

"Christ." Happy growled as he softly stroked her skin. He lowered his mouth and brought one pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked it and she shivered, he nipped at it and she arched her back and whimpered, he licked it and blew air on it and she gasped. She liked it all.

Happy took his time, slowly licking and kissing every inch of her naked top half. He lavished attention on her breasts and stomach, ignoring her lower half, for now.

Ava felt a tightening low in her belly, her toes were twitching and her breathing was getting more like short pants as Happy continued to drive her out of her mind with his licking, kissing, nipping, sucking.

Ava grabbed onto Happy's shoulders and begged, "Oh god...please Happy."

Happy knew she was about to cum and he was ready for it.

"Cum for me Ava." Happy said, his voice a gravelly purr. He dropped his mouth back to her nipple and sucked it hard then bit it just shy of roughly.

Ava's eyes rolled back into her head, her back arched and she couldn't hold back the scream.

"Oh god! Happy! Fuck!"


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, because my best girl Cariad46 is completly incapable of waiting...here is yet another chapter in the Happy/Ava saga...when we last left them. Happy had just given Ava her first orgasm (without even going down on her. That man has skills!) So here it is..hope you love it...if not, then don't read it!

17 

Ava's body shivered and his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him. He suddenly felt very protective of her and didn't want anyone else to ever see her when she came, that was his and his alone.

He kissed her mouth passionately and she purred into his mouth.

He smiled and looked at her, "You are fucking amazing when you come."

She blushed and kissed his neck, "You look pretty sexy when you come too."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, not wanting to let go of her, but knew she had to get up soon and go to school and he had to work.

"What time is it?" Ava asked as she stretched against his side.

"Six forty five." Happy said as he squeezed her ass roughly.

She sighed, "I have to be at school at seven thirty, I've got to get up."

Happy nodded his head and let go of her body. She slid out of bed and didn't bother looking for her top, she just walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Happy threw his arm over his eyes and fell back asleep. 

Happy felt the bed dip and then felt Ava sitting on his hips again. He smiled and opened his eyes and was surprised at what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he took in her white button down shirt and plaid skirt.

"School uniform."

"Your school has a uniform?" Happy asked with a grin.

"St. Thomas High School loves to make us dress alike."

"You go to catholic school?" Happy asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

He chuckled and slid his hands up the tops of her thighs and under her skirt.

"I've always had a catholic school girl fantasy." he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you do, your a guy."

He laughed at that, she leaned down and kissed his thoroughly and then pulled back.

"Gotta go." she said as she climbed off him.

"Fucking tease." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ fucking tease." Ava corrected.

"Don't ever forget it."

"After this morning, I'm thinking I'll never forget it."

He smiled as she walked out the door, _Ava was his forever and after this morning he knew that he couldn't wait until her birthday to fuck her, but he had to try. He would hate to fuck her and then have to leave her and do a prison stint. Somehow he had to try to wait, even if it nearly killed him._

* * *

Gemma noticed what a great mood Happy was in and called him on it.

"Something happen last night Hap?"

He shook his head.

"You look...different." Gemma said as she looked at him.

He shrugged, "Slept good."

She smiled, "That must be it."

He threw her a smirk and was about to head into the garage when a black Jaguar convertible pulled up and a man wearing a suit, holding a bouquet of roses got out and headed into the office.

Gemma motioned for Happy to stay in the room with her and he did. _Happy was one of the few Son's who knew what had happened to her months ago and he promised her and Clay __that he would be there if either of them needed him. Right now Gemma needed him, so he wasn't moving until she told him to. _

The man was just over six foot tall, good looking in a yuppie sorta way, had a decent build, but he was no Son.

"Can I help you?" Gemma asked as she eyed the man in front of her, he was trouble.

"I'm looking for Ava Marchetti."

Happy was suddenly on the alert more then he had been before Ava's name had been mentioned.

"Why are you looking for her?" Gemma asked.

The man looked down at Gemma and laughed, "It's between me and Ava."

"You do something wrong?" Gemma asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking confused.

She pointed to the pink roses, "Roses mean I'm sorry or I fucked up."

He shook his head, "No, there just her favorite."

Gemma nodded her head and looked the man over again. He was wearing a $3,500 Brioni suit and driving a flashy Jag, but he was a piece of shit under all of that.

"What's your name?" Gemma asked.

"Oh how rude. I'm Jason Parker."

"Gemma Teller-Morrow."

His eyes lit up with recognition, "You're the woman who's been taking care of Ava recently."

Happy's eyes met Gemma's over his head and she spoke, "So what if I am?"

Jason shook his head, "Nothing. Ava needs someone to look after her."

"Well no shit, she's a minor." Gemma said.

"I know, I'm her trustee." he said with a smug smile.

"Good to know." Gemma said.

"You own this place?" Jason asked as he looked around the office.

"Me and my husband."

He nodded his head, "How much will it take?"

"Excuse me?" Gemma said, not sure she heard the man right.

"How much do I need to pay you to stay away from Ava?" He said clearly.

"Stay away from Ava? Why would I do that?" Gemma asked, crossing her arms.

_Gemma thought of Ava as her daughter and she had no intention of letting some smug pretentious bastard pay her to leave Ava alone. She was tempted to tell Happy to kill him and hide the body before Ava showed up._

"You and I both know that she's got a bright future ahead of her and her hanging around with a bunch of bikers is not going to help her."

"So you want to pay me to do what?" Gemma asked.

"Push her out of your biker life. She'll be crushed of course, but I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Of course you will." Gemma said, her anger showing.

"Look biker bitch. Ava is going to be mine and her hanging around with bikers is not acceptable to me, so how much? Two hundred grand?"

"Fuck you." Gemma said.

"Five hundred grand?" He asked.

"Blow me." Happy said from behind Jason.

Gemma smirked at Happy's response.

Jason reached into his suit pocket, but Gemma pulled her gun and pointed it at him. He visibly paled, "Just getting a card, I'm not armed."

Happy pulled Jason's jacket open and saw he was unarmed and nodded to Gemma, who put her gun away.

Jason pulled out a card and handed it to Gemma, "For when you change your mind."

A/N: You guys want more then you'll have to beg me or send me lot of love. Or if someone could just send me David Labrava! Hope you enjoyed it (I know I LOVE writing it for all of you!)  
HAPPY NATION!


	18. Chapter 18

To my peeps; QuackyMcQuackQuack and Cariad46. Hope this helps with the 'who is Jason Parker' email's i've been getting! You guys always make me smile and your reviews make my laugh my ass off (and sometimes blush)...enjoy!

18

Just then a black Range Rover rolled to a stop in front of the office and Ava climbed out. She saw Tig and waved at him.

He smiled and headed into the clubhouse.

She headed into the office and felt the tension in the air and saw Happy, Gemma and Jason in the office. _This can't be good. I hope Jason hasn't insulted Gemma or Happy. He can be such a snob sometimes, a good guy...sorta but a bit stuck up. _

"Jason what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in LA next month?" Ava asked as she hugged Gemma and nodded at Happy.

"I had a client in Sacramento and wanted to check on you." he said as he handed her the roses. She smiled and smelled them, "Thank you, but you didn't have to bring me roses."

"You like them and they make you smile." Jason said with a shrug.

Ava smiled, "What's up?"

"Just visiting with Gemma, she's a real sweetheart for helping you." Jason said.

Ava nodded her head, "She is wonderful."

Gemma smiled at Ava, "Thank you baby-girl."

"Lets get some food and talk about your portfolio." Jason said as he stood up.

Ava sighed, "Fine, but I have a fucking shit-ton of homework so I can't be gone long."

"Language Ava. " Jason said.

"Spare me." Ava said as she rolled her eyes at Jason and walked past him. Gemma smiled at her comeback. 

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked as she and Happy followed them out of the office.

"Pete's sounds good right now. I really worked up an appetite today." Ava said with a smile.

Happy smirked at her and kept his attention on the situation with douche-bag Jason.

"One hour and then I'm sending Ben to come get you." Gemma said in her best 'mom' voice. She was really letting Jason know that if he tried to run with Ava, she would have him hunted down.

"Yes mother." Ava said with a grin as she got into Jason's convertible and he pulled away.

"Tell the prospect to follow them." Gemma said to Happy as she pulled out her phone to call Clay. There was something up with Jason Parker and she was going to find out what it was before he tried to pull her family apart. 

"Ava come on, you know that those people will just use you for your money." Jason said as he put his fork down.

"Jason they have not once asked me for money or anything." Ava said.

"It's only a matter of time until they do." Jason snapped.

"It's my money and if I want to use it for something, then I can." Ava snapped back.

"I control your trust until you're twenty-one." He reminded Ava.

"Control it, you don't own it." Ava spat back.

Jason shook his head, "You're so hostile, this isn't you Ava."

"Hostile? You're the one telling me that my friends, _my family _are just going to use me and then throw me away."

"They will. They don't care about you, not like I do."

"Not this again." Ava said as she brought her fingers up to her temples and began rubbing them.

"Yes this again. When are you going to come to LA and move in with me?"

"Never." Ava said in a huff.

"Ava, you and I are going to be together, it's only a matter of time baby." Jason said as he reached for her hand.

"Don't." Ava said as she pulled her hand back.

"Ava your father and my father were best friends, they decided that we should be together. It was meant to be."

"Well I'm the one who chooses who I'm with, not my father."

"Ava, it's what your father wanted." Jason tried.

"He's dead! I'm sure he would rather be alive again then see me unhappy with you."

"I'd make you happy baby." Jason purred as he pulled her against him quickly.

"Ugh, get off." Ava said as she shoved him away.

"Baby me and you are meant to be, it will happen Ava." Jason said after the waiter brought their dessert.

"Not in this life time Jason."

He sighed, "Fine, then lets talk about business."

Jason pulled out her portfolio and they began discussing how to invest the interest on her trust and what her company was doing and what the board of directors wanted to do with it. 

Ben had a perfect view of Ava and the douche-bag as he watched them on the deck of Pete's. He had called Happy and was giving him a play by play of what happened. Happy had been eerily silent when Ben told him that Jason had tried to grab at Ava, but she shoved him away quickly.

"Hap you still there?"

"Yes." he said, his voice made Ben shiver. Happy was pissed and when he was pissed, people died.

"They're looking over a bunch of papers right now...oh the waiter just brought their check and now their leaving."

"Call me if anything else happens on the way back." Happy said and hung up. He picked up a screwdriver and stabbed the nearest object to him, which happened to be a tire.

_No one touched Happy's girl except for Happy._

Ava was staying silent the whole ride back to Teller-Morrow, she hated that Jason always tried to put the moves on her and it was going to piss Happy off when she told him everything else. She was going to have to beg him not to kill Jason, she needed him, at least until her twenty first birthday and then he could kill him.

"Ava, please think about my offer."

"Offer?" she asked, confused.

"For you to move in with me baby."

"Don't call me that." She said as she turned away from Jason's face.

Jason pulled into Teller-Morrow and stopped the car and turned to Ava.

Her phone chirped and she pulled it from her purse. She pulled up an email message and stared at it in disbelief and then began checking and rechecking it. It was right.

"I've got to go Jason." Ava said as she bolted from the car with her portfolio and she ran into the clubhouse.

"Princess what's wrong?" Tig asked when she stormed into the room.

"I found him." Ava said with a grin on her face.

"Who baby?" Clay said.

"Abel!"

A/N: SOooooooooooooooooo how about them apples? Ava found Abel! Where is he? WHo has him? and how in the hell did she find him? Want to know the answers to those questions? Then you'll have to wait for the next chapter! HA HA HA HA...Love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

19

* * *

Everyone jumped up from their chairs and suddenly she was being pulled into the Chapel.

"Sit there, don't move." Clay said as he pulled out his cell, Chibs, Opie and Tig were doing the same thing and the message was the same from each of them.

"Church, now! We have a lead on Abel."

Seven minutes later everyone of the Son's was around the table and so were Tara and Gemma, all of them waiting to hear the news of Abel.

"Princess, talk." Clay said with a nod of his head.

"Okay ever since I met Gemma and found out about Abel I've been combing the darker side of the internet looking for anything I could find on people who buy and sell children."

Tara let out a soft gasp and Jax took her hand and held it.

"I found a site that was basically a front for a human trafficking group and I put an inquiry out for an American baby boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Today I got this email."

Ava pointed at the projector that was showing her email account against the wall.

Ava clicked on a link from the human trafficking group and suddenly ten pictures of babies popped up.

She clicked on one of them and brought it up and suddenly Abel's face was on the wall.

Tara started crying and put her head on Jax's shoulder.

"That's him." Jax confirmed, his voice full of emotion.

"So where is he?" Juice asked.

"Well I don't know." Ava admitted.

"How does this help?" Tig asked.

"There is an auction in two weeks and he's being auctioned." Ava said softly.

Tara slumped against Jax and he held her up.

"No one is going to fucking sell my son!" Jax screamed at Ava.

Even though Ava knew Jax wasn't mad at her, she still jumped when he yelled at her.

* * *

Happy put his hand on her arm and glared at Jax, "She found him Jax, she didn't take him."

Jax hung his head and Tara wrapped herself into his body and the sound of their sobbing made Ava's' heart hurt.

"I can go get him and bring him back. Money is no object." Ava said.

"Where is the auction?" Chibs asked.

"Caymen Islands."

"No way are you going to the Caymen Islands alone." Gemma said as tears streamed down her face.

"We all go and get my grandson back." Clay said.

"We can't leave the country Clay, we're all felons." Juice said hesitantly.

Clay sighed. _The only two who weren't felons were Tara and Ava and he didn't think Tara could hold it together to bring Abel back without freaking out and letting everyone know she was his step-mother. _

"I can get you out of the country." Ava said quickly.

Suddenly all of the Son's were looking at her intensely.

"How?" Clay asked.

"Private plane, private airstrip in Caymen, money exchanges hands, no one asks questions."

"Where will you get the private plane? Those can be traced." Chibs asked.

"Um...I sorta already have one." Ava said as she kept her eyes on her hands which were in her lap.

* * *

"Talk. Now." Clay said.

"I have a Boeing BBJ at LAX and I can have it in Sacramento in a few hours with one phone call."

"Is it under your name?" Juice asked.

I shook my head, "It's mine, but it's registered under my company."

"Company?" Bobby asked, his eyebrow raised.

I pulled my portfolio papers out of my lap and slid them to him, knowing that he knew the most about accounting. He skimmed them and then his eyes widened and he did a double take.  
"Seriously?" he asked as he looked over at me.

"Seriously." I said.

"What?" Gemma asked.

Bobby chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "She owns Quantas Airlines and half of Australia."

Everyone turned to look at me and I gave a pathetic smile.

"Anything else?" Clay asked.

"Both my parents died in a boating accident when I was seven, I was sent to my father's oldest friend, who is Jason's father. He raised me until he died and then I was shipped off to boarding school in Washington State at the age of thirteen and then I made my way to Charming about two months ago."

Clay sat back and absorbed all the information and then spoke, "How much will it take to buy him back?"

Ava thought for a second, "I had to 'buy in' to the site and that alone was twenty grand. I would guess it could be up to 500K, but that's a guess really."

"We don't have that kind of cash, and I don't know if we could raise it in two weeks" Bobby said glumly.

"I have the money, I'll do it." Ava said.

"That's a lot of money Ava." Gemma said, even though it was her grandson they were talking about.

"I've had money all my life and I've never been happy with it. I never had a family or friends. My own parents didn't raise me, I was raised by nanny's who only cared about their paycheck! Now I have all of you and I'm going to use that money to keep my family together, even if none of you approve." Ava said as she got up from the table and left the room, her eyes full of tears.

"Christ, go get her." Clay said as he looked at Happy. Happy got up and went after Ava.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short...I realized that about four or five of the next chapters are short...so maybe i'll post two at a time to keep you all happy!


	20. Chapter 20

So here is yet ANOTHER chapter (today!) of the Happy/Ava saga...it gets a little naughty at the end (but you've all been asking for it). I hope you enjoy it, I'm working hard on getting mroe chapters done, so I can post them.

I"m pretty sure that i'm going to have the entire trip to Cayman as one LONG-ASS chapter (since you all deserve it!), so when that part comes up it will be massive.

20

* * *

"You pulled together VP?" Clay asked Jax.

He nodded his head and looked at his step-father, "Yeah. I want my fucking son back."

"Okay, so we don't even need to vote on this do we?"

"Fuck no!" the table shouted back at him.

"Caymen Islands here we come." Clay said as he lowered the gavel.

Happy found Ava trying to get her car door open, but her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't do it. He wrapped his arms around her and she slumped against him. He kissed her neck, "It's okay."

"E-everyone's mad at me." Ava said as she hiccuped.

"No one is mad at you babe." Happy said as he turned Ava around and hugged her to him.

"You found Abel, the FBI and all of our contracts have come up with shit and you found him."

Ava shuddered a deep breath, "Jax yelled at me." she said in a small voice, almost like a child.

He rubbed his hand down her back, "He's not mad at you. He's pissed he can't fix it or kill everyone who's doing this."

Ava nodded her head and she felt herself relaxing into his embrace and didn't want to let go.

"Can I go home now?" she asked softly.

"No."

She nodded her head and pulled away from him, she wiped her eyes and followed Happy back into the clubhouse.

Ava suddenly felt like the outsider, like everyone was thinking they never knew her, or that she was someone else entirely and it made her nervous. She was still the girl who loved them all, the same girl who had taken the stripper pole for a testdrive a couple weeks ago, she hadn't changed. The only thing that changed was how everyone was looking at her.

Suddenly Tara came toward her and Ava didn't know if Tara was going to hit her or yell at her. Tara tackled Ava to the ground with a hug and began crying, "T-thank you. Y-you found him."

"Your welcome." Ava said as Chibs and Happy pulled both woman off the floor.

Happy lowered his mouth to Ava's ear, "See, not mad."

Ava gave him a weak smile of thanks.

Suddenly Jax grabbed Ava and pulled her tightly against him, he was holding her so tightly she was having a hard time breathing.  
"You found him. Thank you." Jax said with a voice that was on the verge of tears.

"Y-your welcome." Ava croaked.

Jax let go and then Clay and Gemma took turns hugging her and thanking her for locating Abel.

"So what can we do to help?" Clay asked me as everyone sat around the bar.

"Well, I'll call LAX and have the plane sent up, I'll get the cash, I'll get the hotel reservations made. You just bring whoever you want there."

"How long will we be there?" Opie asked.

Clay looked at me for the answer.

"We can stay as long as we want, we could take a vacation after we get Abel. We certainly will have earned it." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Clay smiled and touched Gemma's cheek softly, "Yes we have."

I turned to Opie, "Bring Layla, Piper, Ellie and Kenny. I'll even watch them so you and Layla can have a night alone in Paradise."

Opie grinned and blushed slightly, which was hard to see with all his facial hair.

"So we could leave a week before the au...event and then stay for as long as we want." I said to Clay.

He looked around and everyone nodded their heads.

"Call Koz, tell him to bring half of his guys. He's coming with us and his guys can keep Teller-Morrow running." Clay said to Tig who nodded his head.

"Just tell me how many rooms you want and I'll get them ready."

"I'll let you know tomorrow or the next day." Clay said with a nod.

"You'll have to write me a doctors note to get out of school." Ava said as she looked over at Tara.

"Done." Tara said with a smile.

"Is Jason going to be a problem?" Gemma asked Ava.

"I don't think so."

"He controls the money?" Happy asked, wondering if she could get 500K without him knowing.

Ava shook her head, "He controls my interest in the company until I turn 21, then it's all mine. The company is the bulk of my assets, but not all of it."

"So you can get the money?" Jax asked quickly.

"Yes. I control my trust-fund."

"There enough in the piggy-bank?" Tig asked with a smile.

"Yes." I said, not telling him just how much was in my own 'piggy-bank'.

"Okay, it's late. It's been an emotional day. Everyone get some sleep and be back here in the morning. That includes you Ava." Clay said.

I nodded my head and got up.

"Go to the car, but wait for me." Happy said as he handed Ava her keys. She nodded her head and walked out into the twilight.

* * *

"Clay."

"Yeah." Clay said as he turned to face Happy.

"She's going out on a limb for the club, putting up serious cash. She deserves our protection."

"She has it brother, no question." Clay said. _There was no doubt in his mind that Ava was now more then ever a friend of SAMCROW. _  
"There is no one else I trust enough to protect her besides myself."  
Clay raised his eyebrow at the 'there is no one I trust enough' comment.

"Nothing personal." Happy said, knowing Clay questioned the trust comment.

_Suddenly Clay understood why Happy was so protective of Ava, she was his and Happy always protected his own. _

He sighed, "Christ Hap, she's a minor." _Although out of all the Son's in all the charters, he would put Happy with Ava if he were picking, Hap may be a cold-blooded killer, but he was an even better protector, especially when it was his own. He was perfect for Ava and if she became his Old Lady, __no one__ would dare touch her, for fear of dealing with Happy and the rest of SAMCROW. Even if Ava was Happy's, she was still Clay and Gemma's 'surrogate' daughter and the rest of SAMCROW adored her as well. _

"I know."  
"If anyone finds out, the backlash on the club could be big."

"Nothing's happening."

Clay looked surprised and then mumbled, "Doubtful." Clay shook his head to clear it, then spoke again, "Fine, you protect her, but don't fucking flaunt whatever the fuck it is you have going, got it?"

Happy nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

Ava waved as Tara and Jax left the parking-lot, Tara had written a note for Ava telling the school she had Mononucleosis and would be out for several weeks.

Ava saw Happy carrying another duffle bag and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she got into her Rover. He put it in the back and slid in behind the wheel.

She held up the note, "I'm clear of school."

He nodded his head and put the SUV in gear and headed out.

"What did she give you?" Happy asked as he nodded at the note.

"The kissing disease." Ava said with a smile.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"Mononucleosis, more commonly known as mono or the kissing disease because so many people get it from kissing."

He nodded his head in understanding and then turned to her, "Does this mean I have it?"

She smiled, "What are your symptoms?" She leaned over the console and kissed his neck softly.

He smiled, "I'm very hot."

She nodded and kissed his neck again, "What else?"  
"Have these urges I can't control."

She purred against his neck, "Poor thing."

"I'm rock hard all the time ." he said, his voice raspier then usual.

Ava kissed her way down his chest and slid her hand over the rock hard portion of his body, which was trying to get out of it's jean confines.

"Let me help with that." Ava said as she unzipped him and freed him and then started stroking him slowly.

He put his head back against he headrest and grunted, "Fuck."

"Watch the road." Ava said as she lowered her mouth to his cock.


	21. Chapter 21

21

* * *

Happy laid next to Ava and watched her sleep. She was the epitome of perfect to him, she had been made for _him_. Her body was perfectly suited to his, even though she was only 5'8" and he was 6'2", her lips fit against his with their pouty-ness mirroring his own, her soft curvy hips fit against his rock hard hips, her soft toned arms contrasted with his heavily sculpted arms, her stomach was toned and flat yet incredibly soft, his was rock hard and chiseled.

He traced invisible tattoos on her back, thinking of what he would put on her to mark her as his when the time came. Part of him wanted it to be huge so no one could miss it, but another part of him wanted it to be small and intimate, something that only he would see. Either way, after her seventeenth birthday she was getting his ink and she would be his and he could fuck her on the pool table in the clubhouse if he wanted, not that he would, since he was going to be the only person who _ever_ got to see Ava when she came, but knowing he could was enough.

Ava woke up to Happy trailing kisses down her naked back and then he playfully bit the fullest part of her ass.

"Mmm." she moaned as she arched her back, pushing her ass into his face more.

He slapped it playfully and rolled her over and showered her face and neck with kisses.

"Good morning." Ava said breathlessly.

"Hi." he said as he looked down at her. _Their eyes held and something passed between them, something that neither understood just yet._

"You sleep okay?" she asked as she slid her hands down his back and then up to his shoulders.

He nodded his head, kissed her lips one last time, pushed off the bed and she sat up and looked over at him. She still couldn't really believe it. _She was his, no other man could have her. She belonged to Happy. _

"Are we going to the clubhouse or to Clay and Gemma's?" Ava couldn't remember what Clay had said last night.

"Club." Happy said as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his clothes. Ava noticed the bag was full of clothes and she hoped that meant he was more or less moving in with had been staying here since Sacramento, but his duffel from before was still on the floor in the closet.

"Let me put your clothes away, there is no point in you living out of a suitcase." Ava said as she got up and held out her hand for the bag.

* * *

Happy turned around and handed the bag to Ava after successfully getting a pair of jeans out of it. He kissed her lips softly, _silently thanking her for offering to put his clothes away and for not asking about his moving in._

"You take a shower and I'll cook."

"Shower?" He asked with a grin, thinking of the fun they could have together in there.

"You're dirty." Ava said with innocence.

"What about what you did to me last night? Was that dirty?" He asked with a smile, his boxers beginning to get snug thinking of what Ava's mouth had done to him last night while he tried to drive home. _No one had ever gone down on him while he drove, since he usually rode a bike, but it had been mind blowing, he almost crashed twice and nearly rear ended Deputy Chief Hale and wouldn't he just love to bust Happy getting head from a minor? Fucking prick!_

"Very dirty, but I took a shower before bed, so I'm all clean now." She said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly.

Happy chuckled as he walked into her bathroom and started the water. Her shower was amazing, it had multiple heads, had a steam feature and could fit five people in it without touching, Happy had big plans for her shower...eventually.

He took a quick shower and then found his clothes hanging up in Ava's massive closet. She had five racks of clothes, everything from jeans, t-shirts, dressy shirts, skirts, dresses, what looked like business suits to formal wear and her shoes, holy Christ her shoes! She had racks and racks of shoes: sneakers, sandals, flip-flops and high-heels; Christian Louboutin, Jessica Simpson, Jimmy Choo, Miu Miu, Manolo Blahnik, Stuart Weitzman and designers he couldn't even pronounce. He liked how his clothes looked hanging next to hers. He dressed and made his way downstairs and found Ava wearing a khaki skirt that wasn't too short and a shiny copper colored shirt that showed how full her breasts were without showing them completely.

"Ready to eat?" Ava asked with a smile.

She had managed to make eggs, bacon, toast, sausage and french toast while he was in the shower and getting dressed, _again she had impressed the hell out of him. _

"Yeah." Happy said as he sat down. Ava loaded a plate up and then pushed it toward him and began making her own plate.

After eating their fill, Happy grabbed the keys to the Rover and they left the house. Happy and Ava drove in silence to the club, there was a lot to think about, a lot of planning to do and in the end, Abel was coming home. Happy stopped the Rover in front of the office.  
"I've got to work but if you need me, come get me." he said as he turned to look at her.

She nodded her head and they got out of the SUV.

Happy headed into the clubhouse with Ava behind him.

They found everyone sitting around the bar waiting for them.

"We're gonna have 14 adults, three children and Abel on the return. The plane big enough?" Clay asked.

"It'll fit 20 comfortably." Ava said. _A Boeing BBJ could fit up to 50 people sitting in airplane seats, but her plane was customized, so it could fit 20 without having to feel like you were in a cattle car. _

"Good, have it sent up to Sacramento, I want Juice and Tig to look at it and see what we can bring."  
"Bring?" Ava asked.

"Protection wise." Clay said, _which meant weapons._

"Okay. I'll call LAX." Ava said as she turned to go back outside.

Juice and Tig wondered outside with Ava.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay everyone, it's Sunday and I'm supposed to update on Monday, but since I'm going to be changing job (same company, just a different position) I won't be able to update tomorrow, so because you are all SO wonderful, here are 2 chapters! I'm gonna still update on Friday (hopefully things will be somewhat normal by then)...so without further ado...

22

* * *

"Hi I need to speak to someone over the private plane hangers." Ava said.

"Account number?" The woman asked.

"687-38-1834"

"Hold a sec, I'm bringing up the account."

Ava waited patiently while her account was brought up.

"Ok, Ms. Marchetti, how can I help you?"

"I need my Boeing BBJ flown up to Sacramento today and a pilot to go with as well."

"Okay, let me see who is available."

Ava waited again while Juice and Tig watched with amusement.

"I hate waiting." Ava said as she covered the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Ms. Marchetti?"

"Yes."

"I have Dave available, he's flown for you before."

"Ok, I remember him."

"The fee to move the plane is the standard $10,000 and the pilot's fee is $1,000 per day."

"Okay."

"How long will you need him?"

"I'm not really sure, I want to get out of town for a while, so lets say a month to be safe."

"Okay, that will be $30,000 for Dave and the $10,000 for the move fee."

"Okay, just take the $40,000 off my account." Ava said.

"Thank you Ms. Marchetti, enjoy your trip. Dave should arrive within five hours."

'$40,000' Juice mouthed.

Ava nodded her head to Juice and hung up.

"What?" Ava asked.

"Whats the forty grand for?" Tig asked.

"Ten for moving the plane, and a grand a day for the pilot."

"A month?" Juice asked.

Ava shrugged, "As far as I'm concerned, Dave can keep it even if we're only gone a week."

"Silence is golden." Tig agreed.

Ava nodded and smiled.

* * *

Ava found Gemma in the garage office, training one of the mechanic's wives to do the office work while she was gone.  
"Gem?"

"Yeah baby-girl?"

"I wanted to know if I could host the dinner tonight?"

Gem crossed her arms and continued to look at Ava without saying anything.

"I know we're going to have a huge crowd since Tacoma is coming and I really love to cook and when I'm nervous, I need something to do and cooking would help keep me from totally freaking out. My house is big enough to fit everyone and I've got empty rooms if someone needs to crash there..."

Gemma held up her hand to stop Ava's babbling.

"Ok, you can host dinner, but I'm still overseeing it since I don't want to feel completely useless and let you do all the work."

Ava's eyes lit up and she hugged Gemma, "Thank you!"

"You really have empty rooms?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, eight bedroom house and I'm using the master, I have seven open rooms and their all ready to go. Do you need to put people in there?"

Gemma nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll try to put our guys in there and let Tacoma stay here since we invited them to keep the shop going while we're gone."

"Just let me know who you want and I'll check with Happy."

Gemma smirked, "Good girl. Always check with your old man before you invite house guests."

Ava blushed and left the office as quickly as she could.

* * *

Ava had cleaned the entire clubhouse from top to bottom and was going to start on the dorms when Tig and Juice stopped her. _They had watched her clean and at first found it funny, then they realized she was almost manic with the need to clean and they stopped her. _

"Princess, you've got to calm down."

"I can't help it, I'm nervous."

"About what?" Juice asked as he lit up.

"Somehow messing this up and loosing Abel. No one would forgive me if I did." Ava said as her voice broke.

Tig pulled Ava into a hug, "No one. I mean _no one_ would blame you if that happened, but we won't let it happen, family takes care of family."

Ava nodded her head and hugged Tig, "Thank you."

Her cell phone rang and she saw it was LAX airport.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Marchetti. I wanted to let you know that Dave called and is an hour away from Sacramento Airport."

"Thank you, I'll meet him there."

Ava hung up and turned to Tig and Juice, "Pilot is an hour outside of Sacramento."

Tacoma arrived in a roar and rumble of Harley's. Koz got off and found Happy and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Damn killa', how you been?"

"Good."

"Heard the princess found Abel."  
Happy nodded his head and turned when he heard the door to the club open. Ava, Tig and Juice came out. Clay walked over to them, "What's up?"

"LAX called, the plane is on it's way in." Tig said.  
"Okay, I need Happy here, but take Koz. I don't want anything to happen to Ava, got that?" Clay asked his sergeant-at-arms.

"Got it." Tig said as he nodded and cast his eyes at Happy and Koz.

"Koz! Go with them." Clay yelled.

"Gotta go." Koz said as he walked toward the black Range Rover.

"I'll drive." Koz offered with a smile to Ava.

"Ugh." Ava said in disgust as she tossed the keys to Tig.

"Get in kids." Tig said as he slid in behind the wheel.

Juice opened the passenger side and held it open for Ava, who slid in and then smiled at Juice in thanks. She saw Happy watching her and she winked at him as they pulled out and headed to the airport.


	23. Chapter 23

23

* * *

The car was silent for a few miles until Koz opened his big mouth.

"Okay, can we please talk about the big fat elephant in the room?"

"Are you calling someone in here fat?" Ava asked, glaring at Koz.

"No." He said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Juice asked.

"Princesses little stripper pole action. That was the hottest thing I've seen and she had all her clothes on."

Ava blushed and looked out the car window.

"Where did you learn how to strip?" Koz asked.

"I've never stripped before." Ava said.

"Liar."

"No, I've never been on a stripper pole before that little episode. And there are no repeat performances planned." _at least not for you, maybe for Happy in the privacy of our own home. _

"Why not? You were amazing?" Juice asked with a grin.

"Because I said I wouldn't and I won't." Ava said quietly.

"So if you've never stripped before, how did you handle yourself so well?" Koz asked.

Ava sighed, "I was a gymnast for ten years. Stripper pole is a whole lot easier then the un-even bars. I can do things with my body that defy gravity. "

"I'll say." Juice said in agreement.

Tig held up his hand, "Enough!" he tried to turn on the radio and suddenly the window wipers began wiping at the dead bugs on the window.

"How the fuck do you turn on the radio?" Tig growled.

Ava reached over and flipped a button and Lil Jon's – Get Low filled the car.

"Nice song." Juice said as he bopped his head to the beat.

"I can see you dancing to this song princess." Koz said.

Ava reached over and changed the station.

* * *

"Hey Hap?" Gemma said.

Happy slid out from under the car he was working on and stood up, "Yeah?"

"You okay if I put some people at Ava's?"

"Who?"

"Juice, Tig, Chibs and maybe Koz?"

Happy glared at Gemma.

"I need the space, they brought their best guys to keep the fort manned while we go to Caymen. I'd put them up at her house, but then when we're gone that leaves them alone in her nice house..." Gemma trailed off, leaving Happy to imagine his own ending.

Happy shook his head at that idea.

"So?" Gemma prodded.

"Fine, but they have to behave themselves, they can't act like fucking animals in her house."  
"Protective much?" Gemma smirked as she walked away. Happy glared at her, but cracked a faint smile, which Gemma laughed at.

"Oh, she's hosting dinner tonight." Gemma said as she turned around to face Happy one more time.

"Really?"

"Yeah, said cooking helps with her nerves."  
"She's a good cook." Happy said.

"I'll have to buy the beer and liquor, since she's too young to."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving now, you don't happen to have a key to her house do you?" Gemma asked slyly.

Happy just stared at Gemma for second before he grabbed his keys from his pocket and pointed out the key.  
"Gate code?"

"42779"

Gemma smiled, "That was my original due date when I was pregnant with Jax."

"Awesome." Happy said with no enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll call her and see if she needs anything from the liquor store for dinner."

"What could she need from there for dinner?" Happy asked, _hoping Gemma wasn't trying to get Ava to become a lush. _

"Liquor is in a lot of desserts." Gemma said with a smile, _or maybe she needed something a little extra to calm her nerves. _

_

* * *

_

Ava had counted forty-nine blonde woman driving foreign cars when her phone rang, Bitch by Meredith Brooks letting her know it was Gemma.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby-girl, I'm going to get the liquor for tonight and wanted to know if you needed anything from the liquor store?"

"Yeah I need a bottle of coffee liqueur."

"You gonna drink that shit?" Gemma asked, _she was going to have to teach Ava how to drink. _

Ava laughed, "No I'm making Tiramasu tonight and need it."

"You want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"I talked to your man about people staying with you."

"And?" Ava asked.

"Juice, Tig, Chibs and Koz are staying at your house."

"Okay."

"Bye baby-girl."

"Oh, wait!"

"What?"

"When you talk to Layla, tell her to have the kids bring their swimsuits."

"Good idea. See you later."

"Bye."

Ava sighed after she hung up.

"What's wrong princess?" Tig asked.

"You all are staying at my house until we leave for Caymen is what's wrong." Ava said with a pout.

"Really?" Juice asked, thrilled.

"You got a pool?" Koz asked, _thinking of skinny dipping with Ava._

"You got the dirty movie channels?" Tig asked.

"Yes to all three." Ava said as Tig pulled up to the Private Terminal at Sacramento Airport.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ava directed Tig to the hanger where Dave was supposed to be.

"That your plane?" Koz asked as they got out.

"Yes."

"You're that loaded?"

"Yes." Ava said, not really wanting to tell Koz everything about her life.

"Wanna get married?" Koz asked with a smile.

Tig punched Koz in the arm, "Shut the hell up."

Tig put his arm around Ava and walked toward the sleek white plane, which had it's door open and the stairs were down.

Ava climbed aboard and recognized Dave and smiled at him.

Tig, Juice and Koz felt completely out of their element as they climbed aboard the plane and looked around.

"Jesus this is huge." Juice said as he walked around.

"I could get used to this." Koz said as he sat in a large leather captain's chair.

"Ms. Marchetti, good to see you again." Dave said.

"Please call me Ava."

"Dave Forrester, call me Dave."

"Dave Forrester? Where you a marine by any chance?" Tig asked.

"Yeah."

"Alex Trager." Tig said as he stuck out his arm that had his USMC tattoo.

Ava watched as Dave and Tig talked, they served together and used to be good friends and somehow they had lost touch.

* * *

"So what's the plan? LAX told me nothing." Dave asked a while later after he and Tig caught up.

Ava looked at Tig, who nodded his head. "We have to fly to Caymen. We won't be going through customs."

Dave nodded his head, "Okay."

"We're going to Caymen to find a friends son who was kidnapped." Ava continued.

Dave's face hardened, "We gonna kill them?"

"No, we can't, but we have to buy him back from whoever has him and since most of my family can't leave the country legally, we're doing this the only other way I know how, by throwing lots and lots of money at it."

Dave nodded his head, "Well I'll help in anyway. Just tell me what to do."

"Stay here in Sacramento and we'll call you when we're ready to go, probably in less then a week." Ava opened her purse and pulled out a thick stack of hundreds and counted out a thousand dollars and handed it to him.

"Stay in a hotel near the airport, rent a car if you want, give me a cell phone number that you will always answer." Ava said.

Dave took the money and gave her and Tig his number and promised to be ready when they called.

"You did good in there." Tig said as they headed back to Charming.

"I can negotiate and bullshit with the best of them." Ava said smiling.

* * *

"Drop me at my house." Ava said as they passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign.

"Why?" Tig asked.

"I need to go shopping for dinner and I want to drive myself."

"No way, I've got orders." Tig said.  
"Please? You can come."

"No way am I shopping with you." Tig said as he shook his head.

"I'll go." Juice and Koz said together and then glared at each other.

"Pick one." Tig said.

Ava groaned, "Fine, Juice please come shopping with me."

"Yes!" Juice said while he threw his arm in the air in triumph and bounced up and down in his seat like a child.

"Fucking idiot." Tig said as he looked in the rear view mirror at Juice.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Tig pulled up to Ava's gate and she had to lean over him to put the code in, she didn't know if Happy wanted her to give out the code or not, she until she asked him she would have to punch it in.

Tig drove up and Koz and Juice stared at the house in awe.  
"You live here?" Koz asked.

"Yes."

"Holy hell." He said as he followed Ava into the house and started looking around.

"Oh my god you have the Sony Triumph!" Juice said as he pointed to her massive television.

"So?" Ava asked.

"It's not available to the public. How did you get it?" He asked, clearly jealous.

"No clue, just said I wanted the newest TV and that showed up."

"Where is the pool?" Koz asked.

Ava walked through the kitchen and pointed to a pair of french doors, which Koz opened and walked out.

"Wow, this is going to be a good week!" Koz said as he stared at the massive pool, water slide and rock wall waterfall.

* * *

Happy watched as Ava's Rover pulled up, however he began to get pissed when only Tig and Koz got out. He was halfway across the parking-lot when Tig met him.

"Where is she?" Happy growled.

"She's fine. She's with the retard."

"Doing what?"

"Shopping for dinner." Tig said.

Happy relaxed slightly, but was still pissed that no one had called him.

"She told me to tell you to call her." Tig said in a high falsetto voice, that sounded nothing like Ava.

Happy shook his head, "Okay."

"Ava says we're staying at her place till we leave." Tig said.

"Yeah."

"You okay with that?" Tig asked, watching Happy's face.

"Sure."

"You gonna be there?" Tig said as he tried to pull information from Happy about he and Ava's whatever the hell it is they had.

"You think I'm gonna leave you animals alone with her?" Happy said as he shook his head.  
"Good point." Tig said with a grin as he went into the clubhouse. Koz was busy talking to his Tacoma guys, so Happy pulled out his cell and called Ava.

* * *

Ava was slowly going down each isle, buying her usual weekly supply of food and then tripling it since she was going to have a full house and she was making dinner tonight for almost twenty people.

Her phone blared Kingdom by Dave Gahan (which Ava felt was a perfect song for her and Happy's relationship) and she smiled, "Hi"  
"Heard you're with the retard shopping."

_Ever since Juice ate a couple of Tig's extra powerful sleeping pills and woke up dressed like a baby with a sign reading 'slightly retarded child, please help me'. He has affectionately been refereed to as 'the retard', it wasn't meant offensively but as a fucked-up term of affection. _

"Yes it's giving me a perspective into having a special needs child." Ava said.

As she spoke, Juice was literally running up and down the isle bringing things to Ava's cart, asking if he could have them.

"No." Ava said as Juice brought forth his latest item.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Juice wanted Lucky Charms, _way_ too much sugar."

Happy laughed, "Everything going okay?"

"Yeah, Gemma's getting the stuff I can't get and I'm getting dinner and enough food for all of us for at least a week."

"You don't have to cook for them." Happy said, half snarling.

"They are our family and our guests, of course I do."

Happy grunted in agreement.

"How did the retard get to go with you?" Happy asked.

"He and Koz volunteered and I figured that Juice was better then Koz." Ava said.

"I agree." Happy said as he watched Koz on the lot, talking and cracking jokes.

"Are you going to talk to Koz?" Ava asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'm sick of him hitting on you every time you turn around." Happy said, his voice approaching growling levels.

Ava smiled, "Well I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay babe."

"Wait, what are we going to do about the gate code? I don't want to give it out to everyone."

Happy sighed, "Is there a way to make temporary codes?"  
"Yeah."  
"Leave the gate open for now, since people are going to be arriving and tonight when we're all at home we'll make temporary codes for our 'guests'." Happy said the last word with disdain.

_As much as he loved his brothers, he hated sharing he and Ava's private space with them. _

"Oh, I never got to tell Chibs, could you tell him he gets to move in with us?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, he's here."

"Bye."

"Bye." Happy said as he hung up. First he was going to tell Chibs and then he was going to set Koz straight before he had to kill his brother and his best friend.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"So you and the princess?" Koz said as he sat back on the picnic table after hearing Happy talk.

Happy nodded his head.

"Shit man, you fucking get the best looking women."

Happy smirked, "Like your bed is ever empty."

"True, but I'm glad you found someone you want for more then one night."

_Happy looked at Koz, judging if he was telling the truth or lying, he was being truthfully. _

"So if you fuck with her, I'll hurt you." Happy said as he stood up and looked at his friend.

Koz sighed, "Fine ruin my fun, asshole."

Happy shook his head and went back to work, glad he didn't have to kill Koz, he wouldn't have enjoyed it.

* * *

"Juice you can't drive my car." Ava said as they loaded the Maserati's trunk with all the groceries.

"Oh come on!" Juice whined.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're liable to crash it."

"So just buy a new one." Juice said as he pouted.

Ava snorted at his comment.

"You have a shit ton of money, not like you couldn't afford a new car, or a fleet of cars for that matter. Hell you could buy a country of people to worship you. " Juice said.

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I'm gonna piss it away on cars that you crash, asshole." Ava snapped.

_Her whole life everyone had treated her like a spoiled rich girl and now Juice was doing the same thing and it pissed Ava off royally. Growing up Ava would have given up all her money for a true friend or a real family, but all she had was maids, servants, nannies and parents who would rather host parties on their yacht then see their daughter's gymnastic competition. Her inheritance was a sore subject for Ava. _

Juice put the last bag in the trunk and Ava snapped again, "Get in."

Juice realized that he had said something he shouldn't have. He was always doing that, saying things without thinking. He didn't mean to hurt Ava's feelings, it had just slipped out.

Ava stopped her car in front of the front door and popped the trunk and got out. Juice got out silently and started helping her with the many bags of groceries. After hauling them all in and putting them on the counter, Juice turned to Ava, knowing he had to apologize to her.

"Ava..." Juice started.

Ava cut him off by throwing her car keys at him.

"Take it. I need to cook." She said, her tone leaving no room for 'chit-chat'.

"I'm sorry." Juice mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen slowly, knowing he had hurt Ava without even meaning too.

* * *

Juice pulled the Maserati up to the office at Teller-Morrow and got out, careful not to slam the door. _He hadn't even been able to enjoy the drive, he had felt so guilty. _

Happy saw Juice driving the car and frowned, Ava didn't let anyone drive that car except for him, it was her favorite car. Juice had an expression on his face like he had just killed a small child, would would have crushed Juice, he wasn't a stone cold killer.

"She let you drive that?" Happy asked as he walked toward Juice.

Juice just nodded his head.

"What?" Happy said, getting that there was something going on.

"I-I think I made her cry." Juice said as he hung his head slightly.

"You what?" Happy demanded, suddenly stalking toward the younger man.

Juice snapped his head up when he noticed Happy's suddenly change in demeanor and began backing up. He knew that Happy could kill him without batting an eyelash and not even feel bad about it, so he tried to get as far away from him as he could.

"It was an accident!" Juice threw out as his legs hit the picnic table and he fell back against it, giving Happy a perfect platform to kill him on.

"What did you say?" Happy hissed, his voice beyond scary now.

"Um...I said s-something about her h-having a l-lot of money and b-being able to b-buy a country o-or anyone she w-wanted." Juice said stuttering slightly.

Happy slammed his fist down inches from Juice's head, "Fucking idiot!" he snarled.

_Happy knew that Ava had always been treated like a 'poor little rich girl' and had never really had a family or any friends, so people saying she could 'buy' her friends or family was a very sore subject for her and if she was upset, he was upset. Happy had decided after the first night he spent with Ava in her home, that he would never let her be hurt in any way, shape or form, ever, and if he did, then he would have failed her and Happy didn't fail, ever. _

"You better pray to every god you know that she forgives you." Happy growled.

Juice nodded his head and swallowed hard.

"If she doesn't, then I'll end you, brother or not." Happy hissed. Happy grabbed the keys out of Juice's hand and pocketed them.  
"You aren't driving this anymore. Take the Rover home." he said as he tossed his keys at Juice's chest.

Happy stormed away leaving Juice to collect himself. He knew if he stayed around Juice, he was going to hit him and as much as he loved his brother, keeping Ava safe was a higher priority right now.


	27. Chapter 27

So here is yet another chapter...i'm feeling generous today! I hope you are all having a good day, i'm working hard on getting them to Cayman...they are almost there and once they are there, it will be a LONG chapter, so enjoy it when you get it!

27

* * *

Gemma opened Ava's front door with the key Happy had given her and called into the house, "Knock knock."

Ava popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled at Gemma, "Hey."

"Hi baby-girl." Gemma said as she put her purse down and hugged Ava.

"Thanks for letting me host this thing." Ava said.

Gemma immediately noticed that Ava's eyes were red, as if she had been crying.  
"You okay?" Gemma asked as she handed Ava a grocery bag.

"Yeah." Ava said as she headed for the kitchen.

_Bullshit, Gemma thought. _

"You and your man have a fight?" Gemma asked as she followed Ava into the kitchen that smelt amazing.

"No."

"Then why have you been crying?" Gemma asked.

Ava reached out for her eyes without realizing it and then looked at Gemma, "No big deal."

"Any time you cry, it matters to me. Spill."

Ava sighed and then started telling Gemma what had happened with Juice. Gemma listened as she walked around the kitchen getting familiar with where things were. Gemma poured herself a drink and sipped it.

"Well, for one thing, Juice is a retard. He says shit without thinking."

"I know." Ava said.

"He didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Gemma said. _Juice was a lot of things, but cold-hearted or malicious he was not. _

Ava nodded her head as she began preparing the veal cutlets she had bought for Veal Parmesan.

"So you have money, big fucking deal." Gemma said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Do people see me like that?" Ava blurted out.

"Like what?" Gemma asked.

"Like someone who just 'buys' her way?"

Gemma shook her head, "No one thinks that. Everyone in the club thinks of you as family and you didn't buy us, you earned your stripes with us."

Ava smiled at that and nodded her head. Gemma poured Ava a glass of wine and pushed it toward her.

Ava shook her head, "Happy would flip."

"Happy ain't here." Gemma said with a smirk.

Ava took a sip of the wine and found it to be bitter and then pushed the glass back toward Gemma.

"Not your thing. We'll find what you like." Gemma said with a shrug.

"Just don't tell Happy." Ava said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get shitfaced and dance on the table."

Ava groaned, "If I ever do that, Happy would shit ten different shades of angry."

Gemma laughed out loud at that expression, "He would and I'd pay to see it."

* * *

Ava heard knocking on the door and went to answer it and found Layla with her son and Opie's kids in tow.

"Hey sweetie." Layla said as she kissed Ava's cheek.

"Hi."

"Where is the pool? Lalya said there was a pool." Kenny asked.

_Direct much?_

Ava smiled, "I'll show you."

The three kids followed her and she opened the doors and their eyes turned big as saucers.  
"Wow!" Ellie said as she ran toward the slide and began climbing up it. Kenny and Piper ran and jumped into the pool, making a huge splash.

Ava smiled and headed back inside.

"I'll go watch them." Layla said as she sipped the glass of wine Ava had abandoned.

"No need." Ava said as she turned on the TV in the kitchen and the security camera on the pool showed up, it had full video and audio.

"That's fucking handy." Gemma said.

"Yep."

"That way you can watch you and Happy's brats." Gemma said with a smirk.

"Fuck that." Ava said with a shake of her head.

"You don't want kids?" Layla asked.

Ava looked up at Gemma and Layla, "I'm sixteen! Don't even joke about me getting pregnant or having kids around Happy, Jesus! You two are just trying to start trouble."

Layla and Gemma looked at each other and winked, "Not me." they said as one.

"I rest my case." Ava said with a shake of her head.


	28. Chapter 28

I figured I would get a jump on my Friday update (since i'm nice like that!) Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it, it's a little short (sorry), but i'll post again tomorrow to make it up to you. Special thanks to kvsgrl, Cariad46, QuackyMcQuackQuack for their amazing reviews, thoughts, ideas and insane ramblings about ways to get David LaBrava naked...Here we go!~!

28

* * *

Happy left work early, wanting to make sure Ava was okay. He started up the Maserati and drove home. It had only been a month since Sacramento and in that month he had not slept away from her even for one night. He knew eventually he would have to go on a run and when he did, he wasn't going to get much sleep. He didn't like to sleep anywhere except in he and Ava's bed, he had to be there for her to keep her safe and waking up in her arms was the perfect way to start the day.

Happy pulled up and saw Gemma's SUV, Layla's car and Tara's car, _great a full house of women._

Happy opened the door and called out, "Yo."

Ava popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled at him, "Hey."

He saw that she was smiling, _so maybe Juice would live, for now._

"Hey Hap." Layla said as she began setting the massive dining room table.

"Hey." Happy said nodded at Layla.

"The guys on their way?" Gemma asked as she carried a large covered dish to the table.

"Yeah, they were gonna leave in ten minutes."

Gemma nodded her head and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Happy said as he looked down at Ava.

"Okay." She said, she turned to go toward the kitchen but Happy took her hand and lead her upstairs.

* * *

"Ava! You better get your ass back here in less then ten minutes or I will come find you." Gemma yelled up to her.

Happy opened their bedroom door and smiled at Ava, "She'll come barging in too."

"I would expect no less." Ava said cheekily.

Happy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ava between his legs, pushed her shirt up and kissed her bare skin softly, starting between her breasts and then going down to her bellybutton. _Happy loved every inch of her body that he had seen, and he hadn't seen it all yet, he had somehow managed to keep it above the waist. He didn't know how he had managed to do it, but he had. He really enjoyed kissing her stomach, she shivered every time his lips touched it, it was intoxicating. _  
"You okay?"

Ava sighed, "Yeah, Juice just said the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"I told him that if you didn't forgive him, I was going to end him."

Ava rolled her eyes, "That's a little extreme. He didn't hurt me."

"He made you cry." Happy said, his voice getting raspier as he got angrier.

"He didn't mean too." Ava said as she leaned down and kissed Happy thoroughly.

Happy pulled her down on top of him as he dominated the kiss, and they spent the next few minutes wrapped in each others arms, their mouths fighting for dominance, with Happy winning, of course.

Ava pushed up off Happy's chest, "You should get in the shower."

"Wanna join me?" he asked a smile on his face.

She looked down at him, an equally sexy smile on her face, "What will you do for me if I do?"

_Happy knew the moment he spoke that he had walked right into that one. Ava never came right out and questioned him about his decision not to fuck her until her birthday, but she would hint about it or make innuendo that made it harder for him to resist, so far he had, but his resolve was fading fast. _

Happy sighed and threw his head back against the bed.

"That's what I thought." Ava said with a sigh as she kissed his forehead and climbed off Happy and walked out of the room.

Happy sat up and looked at the bedroom door Ava had just left through. He was half tempted to run out and grab her and drag her back to bed and show her what he could do to her, show her what he wanted to do to her, but he shook his head and went to take a shower instead. _In what fucked up world am __I__ waiting to have sex with a gorgeous woman who __wants__ me to fuck her? _Happy thought as he stripped off his clothes and pushed himself under the shower stream.


	29. Chapter 29

So it's Friday...here is yet another chapter in the Ava/Happy saga. I hope everyone has a safe and happy 4th of July. Don't blow yourselves up being stupid. I'll probably post another chapter since i'm anxious for you all to catch up to where I am at right now (writing chapter 40)

29

* * *

Ava had just brought out a stack of towels for the kids when she heard the roar of Harley's and looked at the three kids in-front of her.

"Everyone inside." F_amily time, SAMCROW style was about to start. _

Ava walked in and found Tara at the front door letting everyone in, most had never been to her house and were looking around in awe, Tacoma hadn't really even met her yet, so they were extra impressed. Koz wandered over with a bag and smiled at her, "Where am I sleeping?"

"The garage?" Ava said.

He snorted, "You know you love me, why would you put me out there?"

"Cause I can." Ava said with a grin. "Just put your bag in the living room and we'll figure out who's sleeping where after dinner."

Koz nodded and headed into the living room where Juice was glued in front of the TV.

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone was seated around the dinning room table, Clay and Gemma at opposite ends, Tig at Clay's right, Happy next to Tig, Ava next to Happy, Opie next to Ava, Layla on the other side of Opie. Jax was next to Layla then Tara. Across the table it was Chibs, Juice and Ben. Lenny, Seth, Hal and Bryant from Tacoma were after Ben, then Koz, then Piney, then Bobby. The kids were at their own table, enjoying their milk in wine glasses, feeling very grown up that they had their own table and didn't have to sit with their parent's like little children.

Platters were passed, wine was flowing, beers were replenished and everyone was happy. The table was full of laughter and family togetherness. Happy sat back in his chair, his arm around the back of Ava's chair, watching as she talked to his brothers animatedly. Their attention was her's and her's alone. Ava had the ability to capture the rooms attention and that fascinated Happy. He could do the same thing, but it was his reputation as a killer that made everyone give him their attention, it was natural for Ava.

Koz cut into a piece of Veal Parmesan, "Who made this?" he said.

"Me." Ava said.

"It's good, real good."

"Thanks." Ava said, smiling as a blush crept up her cheeks. Happy loved when she blushed, he loved that when she came, her cheeks blushed a deep pink. He shivered slightly thinking of when he made Ava come and how he was the _only one _who got to see that.

"You cook, you clean, you have a nice house, you're gorgeous. Why won't you marry me again?" Koz asked, pretending to be confused.

Ava felt Happy tense next to her, but decided to handle it herself, "Cause you couldn't handle me Koz, I need a _real _man."

Tig nearly choked on his beer and then began laughing along with everyone else at the table.

Koz nodded his head, knowing he had been bested. He held up his beer, "Touche."

Ava smiled and got up from her seat and started clearing plates away.

* * *

Gemma and Tara were trying to control their laughter in the kitchen, but failed.

"Oh my god!" Tara said as tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard.

"He so deserved that." Gemma said shaking her head slowly.

"I know." Ava said with a grin.

After getting the dishwasher loaded and coffee made, Ava carried the huge tiramisu she had made and put it on the table, along with a red-velvet cake with cream cheese icing, a yellow cake with chocolate frosting, a vanilla bean cheesecake with homemade raspberry sauce and ice-cream.

"Wow." Clay said.

"Too much?" Ava asked, worried she had tried too hard to impress everyone.

Jax laughed, "No baby-girl it's good, we like to eat."

"You make all this?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"Double wow." Clay said with a grin.

"There's a lot of coffee liqueur in the tiramisu, so don't get drunk." Ava said with a grin.

"Trying to get drunk lass?" Chibs asked with a wink.

"No." Ava said with a blush as her eyes flew to Gemma, who just winked at her. Happy didn't miss the look and shook his head ruefully. _He was going to have to tell Gemma to try not to corrupt his girl, he liked the fact that she was a good girl, __naughty as all hell__, but good none the less._


	30. Chapter 30

Yes, I'm posting a second chapter...I know you love me! Reviews make me love you more and more!

30

Ava began going around and pouring coffee to everyone who wanted it. When she leaned down near Juice she whispered in his ear, "I forgive you, ass hat."

Juice smiled like a kid at Christmas and took a huge bite of his dessert.

* * *

Gemma and Clay were the last to leave. "Baby-girl that was a good dinner."

"Thanks Gemma." Ava said smiling as Gemma kissed her cheeks.

Clay pulled her into a hug, "Sleep well baby-girl."

She kissed his cheek, "Good night."

After they left, Ava flopped down on the couch, a satisfied look on her face.

"What?" Tig asked, looking at her.

"I liked that, I could get used to that."

"Feeding twenty people and leaving a huge mess in the kitchen?" Happy said as he looked at the kitchen.

"Yep."

"So what's for breakfast mom?" Koz asked.

"Mom?" Ava asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've always wanted a hot mom to cook for me." Koz said with a grin.

"Get over yourself." Ava said with an eye-roll.

The guys all sat down on the couch, Tig flipped through the platinum premium satellite package, "Jesus, what channel don't you have?"

"Hell if I know." Ava said as she stood up.  
"Where you going?" Happy asked.

"Clean up my kitchen."

"I'll help." Juice offered standing up quickly.

"No."

"Come on, let me help." He tried.

"My house, my rules."

"I want too." Juice insisted.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Ava asked, _referring to her forgiving him_.

Juices' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Then sit down, drink your beer and watch TV like a good boy."

Juice sat back down and looked slightly surprised.

"You can order me around all day sexy mama." Koz said with a wink. _Ava liked Koz, and she knew that Happy had told him to back off, so she knew his flirting with her was just to 'test' how far he could go and to annoy Happy. It didn't really bother her, since she had NO interest in him and Happy knew that. She also knew that if Koz said anything too disgusting, she would slap his face without hesitating. _

"You are officially sleeping in the garage now Koz."

"Fine with me. Your garage is probably nicer then my apartment." he yelled back as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"What will she take back?" Tig asked Juice.

"Nothin'" Juice said, trying to shrug it off.

"Bullshit." Chibs said.

"It's not a big deal." Juice tried.

"You know?" Koz asked Happy.

Happy didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod of his head.

"Spill." Tig said. _Although the SAMCROW guys were not 'girly' in __any__ way, they had a tendency to gossip like school girls, however no one dared to call them on it for fear of disappearing into the woods never to be seen again. _

"He made her cry today." Happy said, his voice low.

"You did what?" Chibs asked as he bolted up from his chair and glared down at Juice.

"It was an accident." Juice insisted as he looked up at the angry Scot.

"How in the world did you make her cry?" Koz asked, getting pissed at Juice.

"I said something to her, it hurt her feelings." Juice said.

"What did you say?" Chibs demanded.

Juice looked around the room and realized he wasn't going to get out of this, so he sighed and told them what had happened.

"You're a fucking idiot." Koz said as he shook his head.

"Fucking retard." Tig said as he glared at Juice.

"She forgave me." Juice said, trying to defend himself.

"We haven't." Chibs said with a growl.

Juice scrubbed his hands over his face, wishing he could disappear into his room and not come out till morning.


	31. Chapter 31

SO being the cruel heartless bitch I am...I decided to give you another chapter today and to leave you with a Cliffy for the weekend...I know, i'm evil...but you love me anyway! Review and MAYBE i'll give you the next chapter on Sunday...or not!

31

* * *

"Hi sir, can I help you?" The attractive blonde receptionist asked the man in front of her.

"Yeah, I wanted to have my jet ready to go." He said with an air of smugness.

"I'll need your account number sir." She said, forcing herself to be nice, she recognized this prick.

"687-38-1834." the man said as he grinned at the two sexy brunette hookers behind him.

The woman typed in the account and saw it was registered to Ava Marchetti. "I'm sorry, but unless you've had a sex change, that isn't your account."

The man glared at her, "I'm an authorized user." he seethed.

"Name?" She demanded.

"Jason Parker."

She typed it in and then frowned, "Sorry the jet is out right now."

His face grew a weird shade of blue, "What do you mean it's out?" he bellowed.

"The account holder called and had the plane moved." She said.

"To where?" Jason demanded.

"Sorry I can't tell you that." the woman said, _she could but she wasn't going too. She had seen Jason Parker fly back and forth from Vegas with hookers at least once a month on Ava Marchetti's dime and it was just fucked up in her opinion. _

Jason fumed for a moment and then pulled out his cell and dialed Ava's house.

* * *

Ava had just wiped her hands when the portable phone on the wall rang, not many people had her home or cell phone number so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ava, it's Jason." he said, trying to control his anger.

"Hi."  
"I'm at the airport and they said the jet is out."

"It is." Ava said as she grabbed a water and walked into the living room.

"Where is it?" He said.

"It's here with me."

"In Charming?"

"Yep." Ava said, _not mentioning that it was really in Sacramento._

"Why?"

"Because I'm using it."

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Well that's not really your business." Ava said.

Tig, Chibs, Koz and Happy were paying attention to her conversation, wondering who she was talking to and what business she was talking about.

"It is my business, you are my business."

"I'm not your business Jason."

"Yes you are Ava. I care deeply about you." He said.

Ava rolled her eyes as she sat on the arm of the couch next to Happy, "Right 'cause going to Vegas once a month with hookers who look like me means you care about me."  
Tig's eyes widened, Chibs chuckled and Koz's mouth was on the floor.

"H-how...that's a lie." Jason said, stunned that she knew about his whoring around.

"People think you using my airplane to go get hookers is wrong, so someone called me about it."

"Well that isn't why I need the plane, I can assure you." Jason said as he looked at the receptionist and glared.

"Whatever Jason, the plane is being used. Fly commercial."

"I hate flying commercial." he said whining.

"So then drive." Ava said as she hung up.

* * *

"Problems?" Happy asked, his voice angry.

"Just Jason and his monthly hooker run to Vegas." Ava said with an eye roll.

"Who's Jason?" Koz asked.

"My trustee."

"And he's using your plane to get hookers in Vegas?"

"Yep."

"Are you paying for them?" He asked jokingly.

She shrugged, "Probably. Everything mysteriously seems to get charged to me."

Happy's eyes were suddenly pitch-black and it wasn't lust, it was anger. "What?"

Ava looked at Happy and mentally slapped her head, _good job piss Happy off and then he'll kill Jason and you'll be up a creek without a paddle. _

"It's nothing." Ava said, which was a lie and Happy knew it. He stood up quickly and his eyes penetrated her soul. _She knew better then to lie to him, but she didn't want to tell him everything, not yet. He would kill Jason tonight if he knew all of it. Ava hated lying to Hap, but she had to, he would go balistic when she told him the truth and she didn't want to deal with that right now...or maybe ever. _

"Upstairs." Happy said, his voice made Ava swallow hard.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Ava tried as she got off the couch quickly.

"Not an option." Happy said as he walked toward her, causing her to walk backwards away from him.


	32. Chapter 32

So I had every intention of updating this yesterday, but my parents internet was wonky and I wasn't able to get my laptop online. So here is the next chapter. I hope you all had a great 4th of July, I know I did! We blew things up and the sky was alive with bursts of color.

32

* * *

Tig cast a worried glance at Chibs, who swallowed hard. They really didn't think Happy would hurt her, but if he did lunge at her it was going to take all of them to keep him away from her. When Happy went for it, he was like a pit-bull who fought to the bitter end, never giving up till his opponent was dead.

"Why don't we talk about it out here?" Koz said, trying to keep Happy and Ava down here where they could watch them.

"No." Happy said as he moved closer to Ava.

Ava backed up again, she knew Happy would never hurt her or hit her but he would kill Jason and she was trying to keep that from happening for as long as she could. As much as she loathed and despised Jason, she needed him.

"Ava talk now." Tig said as he stood up and started to pull Happy toward a chair, which was hard to do since Happy really didn't want to be moved.

"He charges _everything_ to me. Car's, trips to the Bahamas, hotels in Vegas, hookers, parties in Cozumel, and he's stealing from me." Ava blurted out quickly.

"He's stealing from you!" Happy roared and he charged Tig, trying to get to Ava. Koz and Juice jumped up to help Tig hold him back. Chibs came around the couch and pulled Ava against him.

"Aye brother calm down, you're gonna scare her." Chibs said loudly over Happy yelling at Tig, Koz and Juice to let him fucking go.

"Everyone fucking calm down!" Koz yelled.

Happy pushed Tig away from him and stared at Ava, his chest heaving, his body jacked up on adrenaline. He had to kill something and he had to do it now. _No one stole money from his woman, might as well steal from his wallet if you were going to be that stupid. _

"Where is he?" Happy demanded.

"LA." Ava said without hesitation.

_LA was a eight hundred mile round trip drive from Charming, but he would do it straight through and be back as soon as he could. _

Happy headed for the door, his keys in his hand.

"You can't kill him." Ava shouted after him as she followed him to the door.

"Watch me."

"I need him alive."

"Not happening." Happy said.

"If you kill him, I will lose everything!" Ava yelled as Happy wretched the door open.

Happy paused, so Ava spoke again. "If you kill him, I will lose it all."

Chibs, Tig, Koz and Juice had all followed Ava to the front door and were now watching the back and forth between Happy and Ava.

Happy didn't move from the spot he was at, his body told him to go and kill Jason, his brain told him he couldn't do that since Ava couldn't lose everything.

"I can fix it, but I need time." Ava said as she approached him slowly.

He turned to face her, "How?"

"If I can prove that he's stealing from me, I can get him removed as my trustee, but I have to present my case to the board of directors."

"When?"

"The board meets at the end of the month." Ava said softly. _The end of the month was in 3 ½ weeks, so she hoped he could hold out that long.  
_

Happy still hadn't moved from the spot he was at, his brain and body still waging an internal war of what to do.

* * *

"Hap you cool?" Tig asked a couple minutes later, breaking the silence in the foyer.

Happy nodded his head and Tig pushed everyone back toward the living room, knowing that Happy wasn't going to harm Ava or jump on his bike and head for LA.

Ava walked closer to Happy, until she was next to him. She took the door that was still in his hand and shut it slowly. The moment the door was shut, Happy pushed her against it, his mouth found her's quickly.

His tongue pushed it's way in and began it's frenzied assault on her mouth. Ava moaned softly against his mouth. Happy dropped his keys and slid his hands down until he found her ass. He squeezed the perfect globes of her ass tightly and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He used his body weight to keep her against the door, while he slid his hands up to her hair and fisted it roughly. He wanted to fuck her right where they stood and it was tempting except for the fact that four of his brothers were thirty feet away.

"Please Happy?" Ava begged as her hands gripped his shoulders hard, pulling his body closer to hers, feeling his hard body against her body.

Happy growled in frustration, knowing what Ava wanted, it was the same thing he wanted.

He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes, "You're trying to kill me."

She smiled, "No I'm not, cause I've got plans for you and they require you to be very much alive."

He chuckled, "I have plans for you and the shower."

She purred, "Mmm, I was thinking the pool, the Maserati, the Rover, your bike, our bed, the couch, the dining room table, the carpet in every room, every bed in the house, the office at Teller-Morrow and the shower."

Happy smiled at her, "Is that it?" _he really liked her list._

"Oh and on a plane, I've always wanted to join the mile-high club."

"Airplane bathrooms are gross babe." Happy said as he shook his head.

She smiled, "My plane has a bed room."

Happy groaned, "You're telling me this now? Christ woman, I'm trying to follow the law and stay out of prison."

She kissed him softly, "Who am I going to tell?"

He sighed and placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her swollen lips, "We wait."

_Even as Happy said the words, he couldn't believe they were coming out of his mouth. What the fuck is wrong with you? She wants you, you want her, she's consenting to it...are you a fucking moron? Yes, yes I am!_

"It's quiet out there. Should we be worried? " Tig yelled from the living room.

"No." Ava yelled back.

"Just checking." Tig called back with a grin in his voice.

Ava put her head against the door and closed her eyes, _we wait? Christ on a cracker, he's out of his fucking mind!_

"Okay." she said shakily as Happy pushed his body off of hers and she slid down his body feeling the hard planes of his body.

Happy picked up his keys and put them on the side table and walked back into the living room and sat down, no one said anything to him or even looked at him. Ava walked into the kitchen and found a nearly full bottle of rum and opened it, she took a pull from it and felt the burn in her throat and then her stomach felt warm, she liked it. She took another pull and then put the lid back on, _no need to get shitfaced drunk over the fact that your man won't fuck you._

Bitterness was starting to creep into Ava's mind and she didn't really like it.


	33. Chapter 33

SO first off I have to apologize, I've been SO busy at work that i've been neglecting my stories (I know i'm horrible). I've also had a form of writers block (I know what I want to write, I just don't want to write...does that make sense?) Anyway, I'm hoping that a nice sunday dinner with my parents will cure me of my inablilty/lazyness and I'll write all night long. The crew still hasn't gone to Cayman yet, but I swear they are getting closer. I spent all day yesterday thinking of differnent plot ideas for Cayman...there was even some before the birthday sex in there...so we'll see if it makes it into the final version.

If you have never checked out my page, I have photo links for my stories (not my Tig story yet, but I will) and they are pics of how I think my people look and what they drive and fly around in. Please check them out...they make the story easier to follow if you can see why Ava's house looks like.

Alright I'm done ranting...I think, so here is the next 2 chapters cause i'm trying to make it up to you all! Love the reviews you send and I love getting suggestions for plot twists, characters and smutty fluff...Love it all!

33

* * *

"You guys want me to tell you which rooms you're in?" Ava asked as she walked into the living room.

"Sure." Koz said as he stood up, he saw how swollen Ava's lips were and was instantly jealous of his best friend, Ava had an amazing mouth. _Oh the things I could do to that mouth!_

"I want to watch a...movie." Tig said awkwardly.

"There are flat screen's in each room, and the walls are pretty thick so we won't hear you..._talking_ along with the movie." Ava said with a grim smile. _The thought of Tig whacking off was not a pleasant thought. _

Tig grinned, "Nice."

They followed Ava upstairs and she put them in the biggest rooms, all of which had their own bathroom.

After everyone had checked out their room, they made their way back to the hallway where Ava was leaning against the wall, softly chewing on her bottom lip.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Koz said.

"No problem, we're family." Ava said.

Koz smiled, "That we are."

"Well you can do what you want, but I'm going to bed." Ava said as she turned from the group of men and went to her and Happy's room.

"I'm beat." Juice said as he disappeared into his room.

"I need a drink." Happy declared as he headed back downstairs.

Tig, Chibs and Koz wanted the dirt on Happy and Ava, so decided to follow him.

* * *

After several shots of Jack each and more beers, Tig brought up the subject.

"So what's up with you and her?"

"What do you mean?" Happy said, leaning back against the couch.

Chibs and Koz laughed out loud, "Don't deny it, brotha' she's yours." Chibs said.

_No way could he deny that she was his. If someone looked at her funny, he was growling at them, hard to explain that if she wasn't his. _

Happy put his head back, "Yeah she is."

"So why aren't you upstairs in bed with her ass?" Koz asked.

"She a fucking minor Koz."

"You haven't hit that yet?" Koz asked amazed.

Happy didn't say anything, which answered the question.

"How the hell can you not?" Tig asked. _Even though Tig thought of Ava more like a daughter, he wasn't fucking blind, she was totally gorgeous. _

"Fuck if I know."

"You haven't stayed at the clubhouse in a month, so you've been staying here?" Chibs asked, taking a pull of his beer.

Happy nodded his head and poured more shots for them to do. They all did their shot and Happy took a pull off his beer.

"She saying no?" Koz asked, trying to understand how Happy hadn't fucked her yet.

"No, that's the fucked up part, she wants it as bad as I do." Happy said as he took another pull of his beer. _Hell sometimes she wants it more then I do. _

"So where do you sleep?" Tig asked.

"With her." Happy answered.

"But you don't fuck her?" Chibs asked, trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"That's the hardest part, sleeping next to that and not touching it." Happy said, his voice getting an extra growl to it, showing his frustration with the whole situation.

"You trying to be a fucking saint or something?" Tig asked with a grin on his face.

Happy snorted, "Fuck that."

"You have more control then I would." Koz said as he shook his head.

"Aye." Chibs agreed.

"I wouldn't want to be you right now." Tig said as he found his dirty movies and purchased one.

* * *

"Christ are you really going to start that when we're all in here?" Happy asked.

"Fucking is fucking." Tig said as he leaned back in his chair and settled in for the girl-on-girl-on-guy hard-core porno to start.

"I'm not watching this shit with you." Happy said as he got up.

"Get Ava to watch it with you." Koz said with a grin.

"Like that woman needs anymore ideas in her head." Happy said with a smile.

Chibs smiled, "Try to get some sleep lover boy."

"Fuck you." Happy said as he stalked out of the room.

"Sweet dreams." Koz yelled.

"Blow me." Happy called back to him.

"That's Ava's job." Tig replied

* * *

Happy shook his head and went up to their room. He opened the door and found Ava on her stomach, the covers kicked off her body and pooled around her feet, looking sweet yet very sexy in a black tank top and pink boy-short panties. Christ he could watch her sleep for hours on end, if it wasn't so creepy.

He stripped off his clothes and slid under the covers and pulled her against him. He kissed her lips softly and tasted a hint of rum.

_Great, you've driven her to drink! Good job, now she'll become an alcoholic before her seventeenth birthday. Why don't you just get a needle and shoot her up while you're ruining her life!_

Happy closed his eyes and held her close to him, wishing he had the power to do it._ The power to choose their happiness over the law, to give her the only thing she couldn't buy for herself, the only thing she truly wanted, the thing that only he could give her. Normally a law didn't matter to him, but if he broke this law, he could end up in jail for a long time and there was nothing on this Earth that could keep him from Ava, not jail, not a bullet, nothing. Eventually sleep came, but Happy didn't sleep well, he was thinking about Ava feeling rejected and how much longer he was going to be a chicken shit and not do what he wanted to do every time he saw her or was in the same room as her. _

* * *

Happy woke up with Ava on top of him, like he did every morning. He slid his hands under her tank top and rubbed her back softly, something else that he did every day, loving how soft and perfect her skin was and how his callused hands elicited a slight twitch of the skin as he slid them over it.

However, this morning Ava rolled off of him and onto her back and turned her face away from him. Happy could feel the tension and anger radiating from her and knew he was going to have to talk to her. He wasn't about to have Ava upset at him and he didn't want her feeling rejected when in fact he wanted nothing more then Ava.

"Babe." Happy said, his voice raspier then usual after a night of sleep.

Ava turned her head and looked at him, her eyes slightly glassy, as if she was about to cry. _Shit!_

"Come here." Happy said as he picked her up and put her back on top of his chest, her face against his neck. He kissed the top of her head and then took a deep breath.

"You are the most perfect woman in the world, you are the only thing I want." Happy said softly.

Ava looked up at him and met his gaze slowly, almost not believing.

Happy took the opportunity to kiss her mouth soundly, she gave a soft moan in reply.

He rolled them over, so she was under him and his body was above her, not pressing on her.

"There is nothing more I want then to fuck you Ava. Every day I want to, Every night I want to, but I can't. I've been trying my damnedest to keep myself out of prison for the last five years. I will not leave you to go to prison just so I can fuck you right now. I won't do it. I will not allow myself to be separated from you, not for prison, not for anything. Do you understand me?"

Ava nodded her head and Happy kissed her lips softly.

"I don't want to fight you on this. I don't want to fight with you at all. Ava, please don't fight me on this decision."

Ava laid under Happy stunned that he had just said _please_. Ava had never heard him say that word, let alone asking her to not fight him on the sex issue. Ava was completely powerless to say no, especially when he said _please_. _Could anyone refuse him when he said please? Not likely!_

"Okay." Ava said softly.

Happy pressed his lips against hers and let his body press against hers, loving how small she felt compared to him.

After a few heavily passionate moments, Happy pulled back and looked down at her. Her face was slightly flushed, her eyes were bright and her lips were slightly swollen, "You're so fucking gorgeous." Happy growled as he kissed her lips softly one last time.

She smiled at him, "You aren't bad looking either."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm a real looker."

_Happy knew that he wasn't good looking in the male model sort of way like Koz and Jax, he was attractive in the rough-and-tumble don't fuck with me biker sort of way. His nose had been broken a few times, even though it had set nicely and he looked older then he was thanks to his heavy drinking years (which were behind him now, thank god). Happy used to drink so much that he would black out and wake up not remembering where he was, who he was or what had happened. He had slowed down a few years ago and was much better off now then he was before. _

Ava looked up at him, her eyes full of conviction, "I find you attractive, that's all that matters." He nodded his head and kissed her forehead as he pushed off of her to get ready.


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter will put to rest the question 'when will juice find out about them?' 'how will juice find out about Ava and Hap?'...hope I didn't disappoint!

34

* * *

Ava knew she had to go to the bank today and get the money. She had planned on bringing more then five hundred thousand, just in case someone else tried to bid against her for Abel, she wasn't about to lose him because she didn't bring enough money, plus she had to bribe the guys at the airport. She dressed in a black pencil skirt, a bright pink button-down blouse and a black fitted jacket.

Ava was flipping the last pancake when she heard someone coming toward the kitchen. She saw Happy come in and grin at her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Ava said as she turned the stove off.

"Hungry?" She asked him.

He nodded his head and she push him toward the breakfast bar, she had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins and fruit salad.

Juice came down the stairs and was about to announce his presence having smelled fresh coffee coming from the kitchen when he saw the very intimate scene in the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

_He watched as Happy, who was standing leaning against the breakfast-bar picked up a piece of fruit and hand-fed it to Ava, who was standing in between his legs, and then kissed her lips softly, tasting the juice's left on her lips from the piece of pineapple he had just fed her. _

"_Taste good?" Happy asked. _

"_Mmm." Ava purred. _

"_You like that?" Happy growled, when Ava purred it made him hard as a rock. _

"_You taste better." Ava said as her lips skimmed up Happy's neck and then she nipped at his jaw line. Her hands slid up his chest and she felt him tense under her touch. She knew just want to do to drive him insane. _

"_Jesus babe." Happy growled as his arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her flush against his body, his mouth fiercely devoured hers. _

Juice realized in that moment that Ava would never be his, she already belonged to Happy. It explained why he was so protective of her and why he hadn't been sleeping at the clubhouse in over a month. Juice was smart enough to know not to mess with Ava when she belonged to Happy, he liked being alive and Happy would make him dead if he did anything to get between Happy and Ava. He would just have to live with a friendship and nothing else.

Juice silently backed up the stairs and then made some noise before he walked down and entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi Juice, you sleep okay?" Ava asked as she poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"I think I'm in love with that mattress." Juice said smiling.

"Well its the only thing you'll ever love." Koz said from the doorway.

"Ass." Juice said.

"You dressed up for me?" Koz said as he looked down at Ava.

"No, I have to go get a lot of money from the bank today."

"I'll go with you." Happy said.

"No." Ava said quickly.

Everyone turned to look at Ava, _had she just told Happy no?_

"Why not?" He asked, getting slightly pissed.

"No offense, but I need to take someone who looks less scary."

"I'm scary?" Happy asked, half serious.

She smiled, "Terrifying."

"So who's going with you?" Happy asked.

"Ben, if that's okay with you. He's the least scary looking."

Happy grunted.

"Was that a yes?"

"No." Happy said.

"So it was a no?" Ava asked.

"No."

"Then what the fuck?" She asked, confused.

"It's an 'I don't fucking like it' is what it is."

Ava rolled her eyes, "Well we need the money and if you go in there, they're liable to ask me if you've kidnapped me again."

"Again?" Koz asked, raising his eyebrow at Happy.

"A cop pulled us over, asked her if I had kidnapped her." Happy said with a grin.

Koz laughed, "Really?"

"Yep." Ava said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Didn't know you liked to role-play princess. The kidnapped rich girl and the bad man, that's hot. I prefer the naughty cop and prisoner, but you do what turns you on." Koz said.

Happy growled at Koz which made Ava smile. _The idea of role-playing with Happy was an excellent idea, one she would have to explore when they were alone again. _

* * *

"I smell food!" Tig yelled as he walked down the stairs.

Tig walked in and smiled at all the food, "I'm fucking moving in here!"

Ava smiled, "Okay."

"No fucking way!" Happy snarled. _No way in hell was Tig moving in here! Tig was a fucking psycho._

"You'd never know I was here." Tig said as he grabbed a plate and began heaping food onto it.

"I've heard you fuck a bitch, we'd _all_ know you were here." Koz said shaking his head.

"Nah!" Tig said with a wave of his hand, sitting next to Ava, smiling at her.

"If he gets to move in, so do I." Koz declared.

"You don't live here, you live in Tacoma." Ava said.

"I'll transfer." Koz said.

"Fuck you both." Happy growled. _There was no way in hell his brothers were going to move in with them. This was he and Ava's house, not a fucking clubhouse spill over. _

"Sorry bro, you aren't my type." Koz said as he winked at Ava.

"Aye Princess, if they move in, so do I." Chibs declared as he dropped a kiss on the top of Ava's head and grabbed a mug of coffee.

"So it's a 4 for one, kinda thing?" Ava asked with a grin.

"Yep."

"I've got room, but guess Happy doesn't want you all here...sorry."

"Fucking asshole, always ruining my plans." Koz said as he glared at his best friend playfully.

"I'm gonna call Ben and make sure he has a suit he can wear." Ava said.

"Going somewhere with him?" Tig asked.

"He's going to the bank with me."

"Why?" Chibs asked.

"Cause they'll think I kidnapped her again if I go." Happy said.

"Again?" Tig and Chibs said as one.

Happy pushed his plate away and told them the story of the highway patrolman and they laughed.

"I could see it." Chibs said.

"Me too." Tig said.

"This is good princess." Chibs said as he cut a forkful of pancakes.

"Thanks."


	35. Chapter 35

So I'm sorry it's been so long since i updated, I still in a funk (sort of) and I have the whole story laid out, it's just hard to sit down and type it out. I swear if I could plug a USB into my head and download all of it, it would be done lightening fast...anyway here is the next chapter...I will work on getting more chapters written so that you can love Happy and Ava as much as I do.

35

* * *

Ava found out that Ben did own a suit and she told him to be ready in half an hour.

"Where you gonna put the money?" Juice asked, refiling his coffee cup.

"Um...the basement, I guess."

"Why not just put it in the safe at the clubhouse?" Happy asked.

"It won't fit." Ava said.

"How do you know it won't? Five hundred grand isn't _that_ big." Tig said, thinking of the full-sized gun safe they had at Teller-Morrow.

"I'm not getting that much." Ava said.

"Why? I thought that's what it was gonna cost?" Chibs asked quickly.

"I'm getting more. I'd rather go prepared then lose Abel to a higher bidder." Ava explained.

"Makes sense." Juice said.

"How much more?" Happy asked out of curiosity.

Ava looked down at the floor. _She hated talking about how much money she had, even to Happy it was a sore subject. _

"Ava?" Happy asked, his voice harder.

Ava slowly looked up at him, "1.5 million more."

Tig's eyes widened, Juice dropped his coffee cup and Chibs choked on his forkful of food.

"Two million dollars?" Koz asked, almost unsure of the number.

Ava nodded her head, "Yes."

No one said anything until the silence was broken by Ava's phone blaring Creep by Radiohead.

Ava reached for it, "Hey Ben."

"So I'm ready when you are. I'm at TM."

"Ok, I'm leaving in a minute." Ava said.

She hung up and looked at the breakfast bar, it was full of her favorite people and the man she was pretty sure she was in love with. They all were staring at her and she felt awkward. This is why she didn't tell people about her money or what her family did to have so much money.

* * *

"What?" She asked.

Tig shook his head and cleared his throat, "Nothing, go get Ben and bring the money back princess."

She waved at the guys and walked out, grabbing her keys to the Rover and left the house to get Ben and two million in cash.

"Two million dollars! That's a fucking lot of money." Koz said.

"Yeah." Chibs said, still staring off into space.

"How is she so rich anyway?" Koz asked.

"She owns Quantas Airlines and half of Australia." Happy said.

"She got any sisters laying around?" Koz asked.

"Only child." Juice said, wistfully.

"I can't believe that she's wiling to put up two million bucks for kid she's never met." Koz said.

"It's the way she is, she'll use her money to do what she has to for family. We're her family." Tig said, _pride in his voice._

Happy nodded, "She doesn't have anyone else besides us. No parents, no siblings, just us. She'd do it for you if she had to Koz."

"Yeah, and that makes me feel this big." Koz said as he used his thumb and forefinger.

"Why?" Juice asked, confused.

"Cause she's totally self-less, willing to help anyone no matter the cost." Happy explained.

"That's bad?" Juice asked, still not quite sure.

"No, it's a fucking admirable trait that you don't see anymore. Woman like her don't come around very often." Chibs said, wistfully.

Chibs turned to Happy, "If you fuck this up or hurt her. I'll kill you myself."

"I second that." Tig said, no humor in his voice.

"Ditto." Koz said.

"Now you're telling me you'll kill me?" Happy asked Koz.

"If you hurt her, yeah."

"I won't." Happy said.

"You've been warned Hap." Chibs said.

He shrugged, "I don't plan on hurting her, so no need to worry."

* * *

Ben had never been in Ava's Rover and he was in heaven.

"Wow this is a sick ride." He said.

"Thanks."

"So were going to the bank in Sacramento?"

"Yeah, the branch there is bigger." She said, not telling him how much she was getting.

They drove in silence and got out at Bank of America and Ava and Ben walked in.

"Hi I need to withdraw a large amount of cash." Ava said to one of the tellers.

"Account please?"

Ava slid a slip of paper to the woman with the numbers on it. She pulled up the account and then her eyes widened.

"Ms. Marchetti, how can I help you?"

"I'm going out of the country and want to buy some jewelry, under the table you understand."

The teller nodded. _Best not to tell them that she was illegally buying a child, a teller at a bank wouldn't care if Ava was going to buy illegal jewelry._

"I need two million in cash please." Ava said with a smile.

Ben began coughing harshly. _He thought they were getting half a million, not two million!_

"I'm sorry, but I can't authorize that kind of withdrawal."

"Who can?"

"No one here, we can only do smaller transactions."

"Could my bank in Los Angeles, do it?"

"Sure, a larger branch can do up to five million without having to call in a special transport."

"Thank you."

Ava grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him back outside. He was wide-eyed and his face was white.

"What?" Ava asked, thinking Ben was going to stroke out on her.

"T-two million dollars!" he whispered loudly.

"Better to be prepared." Ava said as she got in the car.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked

"To the airport, I'm not going home with out my money." Ava said.

She pulled out her cell and called Dave, he would have the jet ready in twenty five minutes.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys and girls, so here is the next chapter in the Ava/Happy saga...I am still working on more chapters but please bear with me it will be worth it! I'm thinking this is going to be a two or three story story (meaning a sequal and then a trilogy) I have a lot of ideas of what I want to do with Happy and Ava and their friends. I promise that I will work really hard on getting my ideas down on to the laptop, so all the plot lines aren't stuck inside my head. Please comment and review...they make me smile!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY: Ava grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him back outside. He was wide-eyed and his face was white._

_"What?" Ava asked, thinking Ben was going to stroke out on her._

_"T-two million dollars!" he whispered loudly._

_"Better to be prepared." Ava said as she got in the car._

_"Where are we going?" Ben asked_

_"To the airport, I'm not going home with out my money." Ava said._

_She pulled out her cell and called Dave, he would have the jet ready in twenty five minutes_

* * *

36

A little over an hour after take off, thanks to great tail winds, they parked at LAX.

"Stay with the plane, I don't want Jason near it." Ava told Dave, who agreed, he hated Jason.

There was a car waiting for Ava when she got off the plane, guess it paid to have a lot of money and the ability to get anyone to do what she wanted.

They drove through LA until she got to the bank.

"Ready?" She asked Ben.

Her phone rang Kingdom by Dave Gahan...Happy was calling.

"Hello?" She said slowly.

"Where are you? It's been almost four hours!" Happy was angry.

"Hap? I'm losing you." Ava said as she hung up and turned off her phone. He was going to be pissed, but he'd get over it...right?

"Ben?"

He jumped slightly, "Yeah."

"Pull it together."

"Right."

They got out of the car and headed into the bank.

An hour later after meeting with the head teller, the manager and the 'special transactions' manager, she had her two million in cash and it was being delivered to her plane by armored truck. Another hour later it was loaded and she was ready to go.

* * *

"Happy's been calling my phone. Guess someone went to Sacramento and saw the plane missing." Dave told her as she boarded.

"Fuck...alright lets go home." Ava said.

An hour outside of Sacramento, Ava picked up the air-phone in the plane and dialed Happy's number, dreading the conversation she was about to have.

"Hello?" He growled, not knowing the number who was calling him.

"Hi." Ava said.

"Where. The. Fuck. Are. You?" each word was enunciated with anger and worry.

"In the air, an hour outside of Sacramento."

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

Ava paused, "LA."

"What!" Happy yelled, Ava pulled the phone from her ear.

"I couldn't get the money in Sacramento. I had to get it, so we went to LA."

"Without calling me!" Happy snapped.

"You would have told me no!" Ava yelled back, _the thought of someone out bidding her for Abel gave her the balls to fight with Happy. _

_Happy took a deep breath, he was starting at her Rover parked near the hanger, which was empty. He had been thinking someone had taken her, someone like Jason or anyone wanting to kidnap an heiress. _

"You should have called." He said, trying to keep his voice calm, which was hard since he had been jumpy and tense as fuck all day long.

"Sorry, but I knew Ben was going to take care of me."

Ben shook his head in a _'don't get me involved in your shit'_ sorta way.

Happy didn't respond to her comment, making Ava worried.

"I'm sorry." Ava said with sincerity.

Happy couldn't be mad at her, she had to get the money and she didn't give up, ever. She was a lot like him and she was his, so he couldn't be pissed at her...for long.

"We'll talk later. I'm at the airport." He said.

"Okay, Dave said we're gonna be there in about forty minutes."

"Okay." Happy said as he hung up.

When Ava landed she saw Happy leaning against his bike, his arms crossed over his arms. He was pissed. Tig, Koz and Chibs were standing next to him with the black van from Teller-Morrow.

Ava waved at them and climbed down the stairs, with Ben right behind her.

"Fuck he looks pissed." Ben said quietly.

"Yeah." Ava agreed.

They walked toward the group slowly, like death row inmates being lead to the electric chair.

"Where's the money?" Tig asked as he put his cigarette out.

"The baggage area." Ava said.

Tig, Chibs and Koz walked toward the plane, leaving her and Ben with Happy.

Happy uncrossed his arms suddenly and Ben took a step back, thinking Happy was going to hit him.

"Take my bike." Happy said, pulling out his keys and looking at Ben.

_No one, I mean no one was allowed to sit on, look at or ride Happy's bike, beside Happy. _

"Um...yeah." Ben said after getting over the shock.

Happy held out his keys and Ben took them. Happy held his hand in front of Ava and she pulled out her keys to the Rover and gave them to him.

"Get in." Happy said, his voice low.

Ben gave Ava an 'I hope this all goes okay' look and watched as she and Happy went to her Rover and they got in.

Ava slid into her seat and turned to face Happy. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. Happy turned to face Ava, his face was unreadable and that scared Ava.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get anything out, Happy grabbed her and pulled her across the console and pulled her tightly against him, his head buried in her neck.

"I thought I lost you." was all he said.

Suddenly Ava felt tears streaming down her face. The thought of never seeing Happy again hit her like a ton of bricks. That is what he had been thinking for the last seven hours, that he  
was never going to see her again. That terrified Ava to no end.

Happy began kissing Ava's neck, planting slow soft kisses as he went up her neck, then he moved to her jaw and then pulled back and looked at her, his eyes full of pain.

"You're mine, you can't ever leave." Happy growled as he kissed her lips hard.


	37. Chapter 37

SO SORRY for the HUGE delay...i've been busy at my new job and then I got sick...the Doc didn't know what was wrong with me, but apparently a Z-pack is the answer so I'm on day 3 and feeling better...here are the next 2 chapters of my favorite story.

37

* * *

"I've never seen two million dollars before." Koz said as he sat on the money in the back of the van, following Ava's Rover and Ben on Happy's bike.

"Aye, it's a shit load of money." Chibs said turning around to look at it.

"Hope we don't get pulled over." Tig said with a grin.

"Hard to explain why three felons have two million in cash." Koz said.

"Think Happy's gonna be okay?" Koz asked. _Koz has spent most of the day watching his best friend think that his girl had been taken, it had been an ugly day. _

"Don't know, he was pissed." Tig said, shaking his head.

"But she's fine." Koz said.

"But he loves her and love is a fickle thing." Chibs said.

"You think?" Koz asked.

Tig snorted, "Have you seen the way he looks at her? He's got it bad for her."

"Not that he would ever say it." Chibs added.

"Why not?" Koz asked, wanting to know.

"Not his way. He's not all about flowers and poetry and saying 'I love you' every five minutes." Tig said.

"Aye, he shows how he feels. He feels angry, so he kicks someones ass. He feels love, he shows it, doesn't talk about it." Chibs said.

"Flowers and poetry is Jax's area." Tig added with a chuckle.

The guys laughed at that for a while until they followed Happy through the gate at Ava's. Their bikes were all parked there, waiting for them.

Ben parked Happy's bike near the garage and got off, making sure the bike was perfect.

"What do you want me to do?" Ben asked Tig.

"Unload the money, put it in the duffel bags that are in the basement and leave it down there for now."

"I can do that." Ben said.

"I know." Chibs said as he got out of the van.

"Who's gonna help?" Ben asked.

Tig, Chibs and Koz laughed at that question while they walked into the house.

"You guys want to eat dinner sooner or later?" Ava asked, as she kicked off her heels.

"Whatever." Koz said as he grinned at her and headed for the living room.

"Sooner."

"Later." Chibs said, glaring at Tig.

"What? I'm hungry." Tig said, rubbing his stomach.

"Later." Happy said, finishing the conversation.

Ava nodded her head, "I've got some chips Tig, if you want to munch on something."

"Sure princess." Tig said as he left the foyer and went to find Koz.

"I'll get the chips for him." Chibs said, leaving Happy and Ava alone.

Happy took a step closer to Ava and kissed her lips softly, "I'm gonna make sure the prospect doesn't fuck up the money."

"Want me to help?"

He shook his head, "You stay here." the tone told her again that she wasn't allowed to leave.

She nodded her head and watched as he went toward the front door, but he stopped and grabbed her keys to the Maserati and put them in his pocket, the same pocket that held the keys to her Rover.

* * *

Ava sighed, she was being 'grounded' by Happy. He hadn't called it that, but he told her that she wasn't allowed to leave the house unless she was with Gemma, Clay or him. She was 'grounded' until they got back from Caymen and then they would 'talk about it'. Ava had no idea what she would do about school if Happy was still upset about the little airplane stunt when they got back, but she would deal with that later. Right now she had to think of something to make for dinner, even if they weren't going to eat for a few hours.

Ava decide to pull out all the stops to try and appease Happy. She started working on his favorite dinner of hers, homemade pizza.

Ava had just finished the dough when she heard the basement door close. She turned around to see a slightly sweaty Happy.

He pulled her against him and possessively kissed her mouth. Her arms snaked around his neck, where she met sweat.

"Yuck you're sweaty." Ava whined with a smile.

"Two million bucks weighs a lot."

"It's gross." Ava said, trying to wipe her forearms off on Happy's shirt.

"You don't like it?" Happy asked, a grin on his lips.

Ava grinned, "Well there is something I've wanted to do to you when your all hot and sweaty."

Happy's eye had gone from their chocolate brown to pitch-black.

"What's that?" he asked, his voice deeper.

She kissed her way up his neck and whispered in his ear.

Happy's eyes widened and he looked down at her in both awe and excitement, "We have a house full of people, you wanna do that shit now?"

Ava gave him a wicked smile, "You'll just have to be quite then."

Ava pulled him upstairs, which wasn't hard to do since Happy was never a man to turn down a blow-job, least of all from Ava. Ava's mouth was something out of this word, the things her mouth did to him were amazing and no woman had _ever_ done them to him, no woman ever made him cum that hard and he was glad of that, because it made what Ava did that much more special and amazing to him, after having been with Ava the thought of a sweet-butt was disgusting.

* * *

Ava looked down at a very naked, very blissed out Happy, "You call that being quiet?"

He grinned up at her, "You started it."

She couldn't help the smile, "That I did."

He reached out for her, "My turn."

Ava pulled back, "Oh no you don't."

"Why not?" Happy asked, sitting up.

"Cause I'm never quiet when you make me scream your name."

"I know." He said as a lecherous grin split across his face.

"We can't."

"I like it when you scream me name, you're mine." Happy growled.

"Well I've got to take care of dinner." Ava said.

"It'll wait." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

Happy pulled her on top of him and began kissing up her neck, stopping to hit every 'sweet' spot she had along the way.

"Hap...umm..." Ava tried, she really didn't want to get distracted, but his lips were so convincing.

"What?" he purred.

"Umm...I...the...people...err...dinner." she babbled.

Happy already had her jacket off, he quickly ripped her blouse off and then found her chocolate colored lace bra. He slid the straps down her shoulders and kissed them slowly and sensually.

Ava's eyes were rolling back in her head and Happy' hands were kneading her breasts, tweaking her nipples and then suckling on them, causing her to arch her back and whimper.

"Happy...oh god..."

"Do you want to cum?" Happy growled as he slid his mouth down from her breasts to her stomach.

"Yes!" Ava said loudly.

"Good girl."

Happy continued his quest and his callused hands and skillful mouth pulled the right responses from her to make her whimper, moan, cry-out and then scream his name.

"Ahh...oh Christ!...Happy!" Ava screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body, the slow tremor had grown and grown until she was writhing under Happy's body.

Happy pulled her closer to him, to protect her. When she came, Happy's protective urge was off the charts. She was more beautiful and vulnerable when she came and there was no way in hell Happy was ever going to let someone see her like that or try to take her.

Ava clung to Happy, knowing damn well that there was no way, anyone had missed her performance or his. He kissed her lips and slid his hands up and down her back slowly, savoring the feeling of her skin and how it was like silk.


	38. Chapter 38

38

* * *

"I couldn't be quiet." Ava said a few moments later. _She was dreading going downstairs where everyone was and hearing them give her shit for her vocal performance. _

"I don't want you to ever be quiet. When I make you cum, you scream my name."

"Just like that?" Ava said.

He nodded his head and kissed her collarbone, "Yep."

Ava changed out of the clothes she was wearing and took a moment to splash some water on her face before she went downstairs.

Happy told her he was going to take a shower and then he'd be down.

Ava crept downstairs, hoping not to run into anyone and was glad she didn't. She pulled the dough out of the fridge and began rolling it out.

"Hey."

Ava spun around and saw Ben standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Ava said slowly, _hoping like hell Ben wasn't going to say anything to her_.

"Need help?"

She shook her head.

"Let me know if you do." He said as he smiled and walked back to the living room.

Ava got to work on her pizzas and decided to ignore any comments she got tonight, if anyone dared to say anything to her in front of Happy, they wouldn't, would they?

Twenty minutes later Happy sat down next to Koz who handed him a beer without being asked.

Happy grunted an acknowledgment at him in response.

"You're welcome." Koz said.

Happy just looked at Koz, "Right."

"Cat got your tongue?" Chibs asked, unable to hid the huge smile.

"Or are you just too tired to say anything?" Koz asked.

"Fuck you all." Happy growled.

"From the sounds you were making...I'm a jealous man." Koz added as he tipped his beer in Happy's direction.

Happy didn't say anything, he just kept glaring at Koz and Chibs while some action-packed made for television movie played.

A little more then an hour later, Ava came into the living room.

"Dinner is almost done, just tell me what you want on your pizzas."

"Pizza?" Koz asked, excited.

"Yeah."

"Homemade?" Tig asked.

"Yep."

"I'm totally moving in." Koz declared with a grin.

Ava rolled her eyes and noticed that Happy was white-knuckling the beer bottle.

"So what do you want on your pizza?"

"We each get one?" Ben asked.

"I've seen you guys eat." Ava said smiling.

"Pepperoni is fine for me." Ben said.

Ava nodded her head and turned toward Koz.

"Pepperoni, sausage, onion and mushroom."

Ava nodded her head, remembering each one as she went.

"Ham, mushrooms, onion and green peppers." Chibs said with a wink.

Ava smiled and winked back at him.

"Everything you got, just no fucking anchovies." Tig said, gagging at the thought of those nasty little fucking fishes on his pizza.

"That is the only thing I'm putting on yours." Ava said with a cheeky smile.

"Princess, you're amazing." Chibs said as Ava turned to leave the room.

"Thank you Chibs, you are a darling."

Chibs smiled at her back, while she left the room.

* * *

Twenty seven minutes later, Ava stuck her head in the living room.

"It's all ready."

The guys all stood up and playfully shoved each other, trying to be the first into the kitchen.

There were five very large pizza's on the counter and it smelled amazing in there.

"Wow." Koz said as he saw all the food.

"Eat." Ava said as she served herself two pieces from one of the pizzas and sat down.

Within minutes everyone was sitting at the breakfast-bar and mouths were full of pizza.

"This is so good." Ben said.

"Thanks."

"You made this?" Tig asked, in disbelief.

"Yes. Everything is from scratch except for the toppings."

"You can make homemade sauce?" Chibs asked.

"No, but I buy it from an Italian lady who does every weekend, but I'm going to learn."

"What's on your pizza?" Chibs asked.

"My half...well actually it's a quarter is ham, pepperoni, pineapple, jalapeno, sweet red-peppers and extra cheese."

"You only let her have a quarter of the pizza?" Chibs said to Happy, a touch of anger in his voice.

Happy glared at Chibs until Ava spoke, "It's all I can eat. More then that and I'd be sick."

"Well you're too skinny." Chibs huffed as he grabbed a piece of his pizza and put it on Ava's plate.

"I have a fast metabolism, I eat a lot of food. You've seen me." Ava said, trying to defend herself.

_Ava was skinny for her height, but it wasn't because she starved herself, she ate her fill at each meal, but her mother's metabolism made her have a really hard time gaining weight. She currently weighed 104, but should be about ten pounds heavier given her height, but god know how hard it is for her to gain weight. _

Ava finished her whole quarter of the pizza, which was three good sized pieces and looked over and saw Chibs waiting for her to eat his piece he had given her.

Ava knew if she ate it, she would feel sick, but if she didn't Chibs was liable to lay in to Happy, accusing him of not letting her eat, so she picked up the piece and started eating.

"Good lass." Chibs said with a smile and then shot Happy a murderous look.

* * *

Ava flopped back on her bed and held her stomach and then glared at Happy, "Why did you let me eat that last piece?"

"Let you?" he asked.

"You should have told me not too." Ava moaned as she rubbed her overly full stomach.

"You ate it." He said shaking his head.

"I know, but I didn't want you and Chibs to get into it."

"So it was pity pizza?" Happy asked.

"Yes." Ava said with a smile.

"I hate pity pizza." Happy said smiling.

"You hate pity anything." Ava replied.

He smiled and pulled her against him, "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Great, only nine hours of pain to look forward to."

"I could make you forget." He said as he kissed her neck softly.

_Ava's eyes were rolling back in her head, her neck was extremely sensitive to Happy's kisses, licks, nips and touches. _

"You think you could?" Ava asked innocently, _knowing damn well that she often forgot her __name and where she lived after a Happy induced orgasm_.

Happy growled and flipped her over, so he was on top of her.

"I know I could." He hissed out.

Ava leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, "Then do your worst to me."


	39. Chapter 39

BONUS CHAPTER!

39

* * *

Ava woke up in Happy's arms and was glad that things were back to normal...well as normal as they could be when you're under house arrest. Ava carefully climbed off of Happy, who was still asleep. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. She decided she wanted to make a big breakfast so she got started making blueberry muffins from scratch. Considering the fact that she had been raised by nannies and 'the help' she had thought herself how to cook, it calmed her and allowed her to center herself.

An hour later she was pulling the last batch of muffins out when she felt Happy kiss the back of her neck.

"You left me alone in bed." he said.

"I needed to cook." Ava explained with a smile as she returned his kiss.

He nodded his head and took a seat at the breakfast-bar, she handed him a warm muffin and he gladly took it.

The rest of her little family emerged from bed and shuffled into the kitchen for some food.

"morning." Tig mumbled as he kissed the top of Ava's head and grabbed for a mug of coffee. _It sort of surprised Ava that Tig was as affectionate as he was to her since he seemed to hate most other women...guess she reminded him of his 2 daughters that he never got to see._

"Aye." Chibs said with a nod.

Koz just shuffled in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Juice came in with a smile on his face.

"What time did you sneak in last night?" Ava asked smiling at him.

Juice blushed, "Umm...I didn't know how you would feel about me having 'company' so I stayed at the clubhouse late...really late."

Ava laughed, "It would have been fine Juice, but I'm glad you had fun."

Everyone was silent while they ate, tomorrow morning they were getting on a plane and going to Cayman. When they came back, Abel was going to be with them. It was both sobering and exciting.

"What are you doing today princess?" Chibs asked after his second cup of coffee.

"Nothing, I'm under house arrest." She said with a sigh.

Happy nodded his head, "You are."

Koz and Juice laughed, until Happy glared at them and shut them up.

"If you guys leave your laundry on your beds, I'll do it."

"Really?" Tig asked.

"Yeah."

"You are not doing their laundry." Happy said.

"Why not?" Ava asked.

"They can do their own." He insisted.

"No I can't." Juice admitted.

"We're like family, Come on Hap!" Koz said.

"I do _your_ laundry." Ava reminded Happy.

"That's different." Happy said.

"Is it?" Ava asked, playing innocent.

Happy raised an eyebrow at her, _did she want him to show her how different their relationship was in front of everyone?_

"Well if they use my washer, they're liable to break it, so I'm doing their laundry. Not cause I want to, but so they don't break my machine." Ava said.

Happy just stared at Ava for a moment, "Fine, but don't make a habit of it, they'll never leave if you do."

"I'm already never leaving." Koz said with a wink at Ava. Happy glared at Koz.

Ben came stumbling in, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked.

"I feel asleep on the couch." he said sheepishly.

"It's comfy isn't it?" Ava asked.

"It's nicer then my mattress!" Ben said with a grin.

"Her mattresses are heaven." Juice said.

After everyone had eaten their fill of Ava's cooking they headed out for their bikes. Happy pulled Ava against him.

"Try not to go crazy today." He said as he kissed her deeply.

"Fine." Ava huffed.

Happy smiled, "I'll miss you."

"Yeah sure you will." Ava said with a smile.

"Be good babe."

"Why did that sound like you were talking to a dog?" Ava asked, her hands on her hips.

Happy chuckled and took his leave.

* * *

Ava had done all of her and Happy's laundry and all of the guy's laundry and it was only one thirty. Ava threw herself down onto the couch and flipped through the crappy day-time television and sighed. _Ava had always done her own laundry for as long as she could remember, she could easily afford a housekeeper or a maid, but what was the point? She enjoyed doing the 'womanly' tasks of cooking, cleaning and laundry. An heiress she might be, but she was no Paris Hilton. _

The truth was that Ava really liked the fact that her and Happy had fallen into a very domestic pattern. She kept the house clean, cooked and did the laundry and he in turned made her feel safe and cared about. She would never admit it to Happy, but she loved how intimate it felt to have such a domestic routine like that. If she didn't come behind him, their closet floor would become a haven for his clothes and the wet towels on the floor in their bathroom would grow mold. She secretly loved cleaning up behind him, as funny as that sounded.

Her cell phone rang Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs and Ava smiled,

"Hi Tara."

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us?"

"Who's us?"

"Gemma, Layla and me."

"I would love too, but I'm kinda...grounded."

"Gemma grounded you?" Tara said incredulous.

"No."

"Clay did?" Tara tried.

"Not exactly."

Tara was silent for a minute.

"Oh my god Happy grounded you!"

Tara started laughing, as if that was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

Ava put her hand on her hip and gave her best death glare, which went unnoticed, since Tara wasn't in the room.

"I don't see how that is funny." Ava seethed.

"Oh my god, I need to laugh!" Tara said, as her giggles faded away.

"Glad I can amuse you." Ava said, pouting.

"I'm sorry honey." Tara said, a smile in her voice.

"Well if I want to be let out of the prison, I've got to call the warden and ask."

"Well call and tell him that we're taking you shopping for a new bikini."

"Yeah, well I don't even know if a new bikini will get me out of jail." Ava said with a sigh.

"Try, we're headed your way."

"Okay."

Ava hung up with Tara and called Happy, he answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hi warden." Ava said.

Happy chuckled, "What does my favorite prisoner want?"

"Well I better be the only prisoner you have." Ava said, half serious.

Happy laughed, "You are."

"Good. I want to go shopping."

"With?"

"Tara, Gemma and Layla."

"Why?"

"New bikini's for Cayman."

Happy scratched his chin with his thumb, "New bikini huh?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna send the prospect to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Ava pouted.

"Because I can't be there to keep an eye on you, so I'm sending the prospect."

"Ugh!" Ava said.

"I would send Koz, but since you're going to be bikini shopping, no need to tempt the beast."

"Fine." Ava pouted.

"Look at the bright side." Happy said.

"What bright side?" Ava said loudly.

"You can model bikinis for me tonight."

"Ugh, you wish." Ava said when she hung up. _Ava knew she would last less then five minutes before she was modeling them for him, but damn if she wasn't going to try her hardest to keep herself from doing it. _

* * *

Twenty minutes later the girls had arrived, along with Ben to take Ava on her 'day-pass' for shopping.

"Hi honey." Tara said as she held open the door for Ava.

"Hi."

"So the warden sprung you?" Gemma said, a smile on her lips.

"Glad you all think this is funny." Ava pouted as she sat next to Layla and Ben.

"Personally, I think it's hot." Layla said with a wink.

"Your a porn star, everything is hot to you." Gemma laughed.

"No, I'm a porn _producer_ now. I'm not acting anymore. Opie doesn't want me too and I was LuAnn's right hand, so I was the perfect choice to replace her as producer." Layla said.

"So what's the plan?" Ava asked as they drove through Charming.

"To Sacramento for some shopping and dinner." Gemma said.

"You really don't have to watch me Ben." Ava said turning to Ben.

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't."

"Happy told me what he would do to me if I didn't. I do, trust me, I do." Ben said, looking a little pale.

"Well it's not him you should be afraid of, it's me." Ava said, seriously.

Ben snorted, "Right."

Ava glared at Ben, "Have you ever heard of Australian Fire Ants?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Ava smirked.

The silence in the car began to get to Ben so he spoke up, "What are they?"

"Australian Fire Ants are the deadliest ants on the planet. They have been known to strip a human man in less then an hour. It's a slow painful death and once they attack there is no way to stop them."

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yes and since I'm an Australian national, I can import them."

"You can?" Ben asked, his voice thick.

"Yes, so sleep with one eye open if you ever piss me off." Ava said with a genuine smile.

Ben swallowed hard and Gemma was having a hard time from bursting out laughing. _Gemma was glad to see that Ava wasn't going to let Ben walk all over her, the woman of Sam Crow had to be tougher then their men, but still soft and feminine. Not many women could be the right combination, but Ava was. _


	40. Chapter 40

Thought I'd post the next chapter...i'm still working on chapter 42...so as you can tell i'm not too far ahead of what i'm posting so i'll try to get more chapters written and quickly. Glad you are all enjoying my work, I love making people happy and your comments make me very happy in return, so thank you.

40

* * *

Once they arrived at the mall, Ben was all about his 'body-guard' duties. He stood in front of Ava and glared at anyone who looked her way. He stopped short suddenly and Ava ran into him.

"No more!" She huffed as she shoved Ben forward.

"Those guys look suspicious." Ben said.

"They look like a bunch of stupid high school kids to me." Ava said.

"Yeah, but why aren't they in school?" Ben said smirking at Ava.

"Um, maybe because it's Sunday!" Ava said loudly.

Ben looked confused for a second, "Right, no school."

"Idiot." Ava mumbled as she followed Layla and Tara into Pac-Sun. Layla had the attention of ever man in the store, she was holding bikini's up to her body and smiling or frowning at them.

"Ava what size are you?" Layla asked.

"Usually a two sometimes a three."

"Skinny bitch." Gemma mumbled and smiled at Ava.

"I can't help it." Ava defended.

"I could prescribe a medication to help you eat more." Tara offered.

"Eating isn't the problem, it's keeping the weight." Ava said.

"It might help." Tara tried.

"No thanks, I prefer the old-fashioned way of eating my weight in chocolate."

"Me too." Layla said.

Layla found a bright pink teeny-tiny bikini and pushed it at Ava.

"Try it on."

"Are you kidding? It's tiny!"

"Come on, please?" Layla said, giving her a puppy-dog eyed smile.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

* * *

Ava stomped her way to the changing room and stripped off her clothes and barely managed to get herself in the bikini. The waistband of the bottoms was _SO_ low that it was at the top of her pussy lips and the top only covered half of each breast. Ava was pretty sure her ass crack was showing, but she didn't want to turn around to look.

"No way in hell am I coming out in this!" Ava said loudly.

"Come on, I want to see!" Layla and Tara said.

"I'm nearly naked." Ava hissed.

"It's just us out here." Gemma said.

Ava made the sign of the cross and opened the door and peeked her head out. Gemma, Tara and Layla were standing near the door waiting for her. Ben was on the other side of the store.

Ava stepped out and Layla's jaw dropped, "Holy fuck!"

"Wow." Tara said.

"Happy is going to shit!" Gemma added.

"Happy wouldn't let me out of the house in this." Ava said.

"That's the point." Gemma said smirking.

Ava blushed and her eyes found a speck of dirt on the floor that was suddenly fascinating.

_Ben saw Ava come out of the dressing room and felt himself get hard, her body was amazing. It was no wonder that Happy was so fucking protective of her. She was one of those amazingly gorgeous women who don't realize just how pretty they are and that makes them even more amazing. The bikini she was wearing was instant hard-on material for any man with a pulse, as much as Ben wanted to see her in that, he hoped she didn't buy it. It would be hard to not stare at her in that while they were on the beach in Cayman and if Happy saw Ben staring, Ben was going to die a painful death. _

"I'm not buying this." Ava said.

"Well it's good to know that you can fill it out." Tara said with a wink.

"Yeah, what size tits do you have anyway?" Layla asked as she looked down at her own small chest.

"34D, why?"

"They real?" Layla asked.

"Yeah."

Layla stepped forward and grabbed Ava's breast and squeezed it softly, "It is real!"

Ava was slightly taken aback, but not too much, Layla was very 'touchy feely' guess it came with being a porn star and Ava thought of Layla as an older sister, so she wasn't freaked out by it.

"You think I would lie to you?"

"No, but they look too perfect to be real." Layla said with a shrug.

"I'm going to change now." Ava said.

Ava put her jeans and t-shirt back on and found her family and began pawing through the racks of bikini's in her size.

"I need to get Happy some board shorts, he doesn't have any." Ava said as she saw the mens side of the store.

"You know his size?" Gemma asked.

"34 waist, 36 inseam."

Gemma nodded her head followed Ava to the other side of the store. Ava was able to find two pairs of plain black board shorts in Happy's size, she grabbed them both. _Happy wasn't the type to wear shorts with flowers, patterns, flames or anything on them._

After an hour, she had found three bathing suits. One was a one piece with the sides cut out, it was metallic silver, one was a bright green bikini with white swirls and bright yellow ties, the last one was a shimmery purple halter-top two piece with the word 'Princess' across the ass of the boy-short bottoms. _The teeny-tiny pink bikini had also made it into her bag, the male cashier at the store had seen her in it and had put it in her bag without her knowing, she had made a statement in that bikini._

"I need a new bra and some panties." Gemma said as they stepped into Victoria's Secret. Ben looked uncomfortable and stayed in the front of the store, but women were giving him a weird look, so he went in and found the girls.

"I think red." Tara said.

"Blue." Ava said.

"White." Layla said.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"What color thong I should get." Gemma called from the fitting room. Ben turned three shades of red and the girls all laughed at him as he left the store as quickly as he could.

They had been discussing what color bathing suit for Gemma, but Gemma had thrown a curve-ball at Ben and it had been funny. Gemma wasn't really a Pac-Sun sorta girl, Victoria's Secret had more her style of bathing suits.

After each of the girls had bought something from Victoria's Secret, they headed out to find Ben, who was sitting on a bench in front of the store, doing his guard duty.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

"Yea." Ava said with a sigh.

They walked toward the other end of the mall, since they had to park so far away from the stores they wanted to visit.

"Ava!"

Ava turned when she heard her name and saw a boy she went to school with, Alan.

* * *

"Hi." she said with a slight smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he caught up to her and her group.

"Shopping."

"Someone told me you had mono." Alan said.

"Who me?" Ava asked innocently.

He smiled, "Guess it wasn't you."

"How is your weekend?" Ava asked.

_Alan was an okay guy, she and him were lab partner's for Advanced Organic Chemistry and he was not ugly looking by any means, so she didn't mind spending three hours with him, but he wasn't her type. He wasn't Happy. If she had never met Happy or any of the Son's, she would probably find Alan perfect for her, he was polite, sweet, good looking, smart and funny. She had never had a conversation about anything important with him like religion or politics, but even the best married couples didn't agree on those topics. Alan would probably make some woman a great husband...just not her. _

"Good, me and my dad did some 'male bonding' stuff. Ever since my uncle died a few months ago, he's been wanting to bond with me more."

"That code for watching porn and getting drunk?" Ava asked smiling.

Alan laughed, "No, more like him telling me all the things I need to do in my life before I can become a man."

"Nice." Ava said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. Who are your friends?"

"I'm so rude! This is my mom Gemma."

Gemma smiled at being called her mom and stuck out her hand, "Gemma Teller-Morrow."

Alan stiffened minutely at her last name but smiled.

"My friend Ben."

Ben just looked at Alan, eying him up and down trying to figure out if he was a threat or not.

"My sister Layla."

Layla smiled, but didn't offer her hand.

"My other sister Tara."

Tara waved and smiled.

"I'm Alan Weston. Ava and I got to St. Thomas Catholic together."

Gemma, Tara and Layla stiffened at his name, which did not go un-noticed by Ben.

Ben grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her back, "We need to leave now."

Ava heard the worry in his voice and turned, "What's wrong?"

"Now." was all he replied.

He grabbed her arm and began pulling her away.

"Gotta go. See ya Alan." Ava said.

* * *

Alan watched as the tall blonde called Ben pulled Ava away from him and frowned. He had no idea why he and those SamCro bitches reacted that way, he was more then surprised to find out that Ava was kin to them, but she was everything he was looking for in a wife. Smart, sexy, pretty, sophisticated and had more money then anyone else he knew. Once Ava was his, she and him would become the face of the League of American Nationalists. Together they would be unstoppable.

* * *

Once they were outside Gemma turned to Ava, "Do you have any idea who that was?"

Ava realized that something was wrong, Gemma was pissed and a little scared.

"N-no."

Gemma leaned in, "His uncle was one of the ones who raped me."

Ava's eyes went wide and they filled with tears, "I-I had no idea." She managed to get out as she wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself, she felt sick.

_She had associated with someone who's family had raped Gemma. Gemma was going to disown her and everyone would hate her!_

Gemma saw the fear, hurt and shame in Ava's eyes and knew that there was no way that Ava knew who his family was, she hadn't been here when that had all gone down.

Gemma pulled Ava into a hug, "It's okay. I should have told you who it was, so you could have avoided him."

"I will." Ava said as she wiped her eyes.

Ben was confused, he had no idea what had possessed him to pull Ava away from that guy other then the fact that Layla, Gemma and Tara all stiffened when he said his last name and now Gemma and Ava were crying and hugging each other. He looked over at Tara and Layla, they seemed to know what was going on. He was clueless.


	41. Chapter 41

Since I won't be near internet access on Sunday, i'm posting now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I finished 42 and just started 43 (Cayman) chapter, so I'll work my butt off this weekend to get Cayman finished. Bear with me...i'm a fast typer, but my head is much faster at cranking out ideas then I can even type. Have a safe Labor Day weekend!

41

* * *

They ate a quick meal at Panera Bread and then headed back. The car was silent, the laughter from the ride down, now gone.

"Why don't you guys stay at my house tonight?" Ava said as they got closer to Charming.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"We have to get up at the ass crack of dawn and I like having people at the house. Happy hates it but whatever." Ava said with a shrug.

"I'd love to baby girl." Gemma said with a smile.

"Me too. Count me and Jax in." Tara said.

"Me three and i'll bring my three er...well four if you count Ope." Layla said.

"I'll let Happy know." Ava said smiling.

Ava pulled out her pre-paid cell phone and dialed the number 1 on her speed dial.

* * *

Happy had just finished the car he was working on when he phone blared Saving Abel's - Addicted. He smiled as he answered the phone.

"Someone has been messing with my phone."

Ava smiled, "I may have downloaded a song and sent it to your phone as my ring tone."

"I like it." He said, his voice deeper as he thought of the things Ava did in-between the sheets.

"I thought you might." she said smiling.

"What's up?"

"I invited everyone to stay at the house tonight. Don't be mad."

He paused, "Everyone?"

Ava swallowed, "Gemma, Clay, Jax, Tara...Opie, Layla, Kenny, Ellie, Piper...Ben and Bobby. Everyone else who is going to Cayman is already at our house."

Happy was silent for a second while he thought it over, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah." Happy said.

_He hated having a house full of people at their house, but he knew that Ava craved the family she had never had, so she loved having people over and it made her happy, she was his number one priority, so he was fine with it...so long as they didn't stay too long. He liked being alone with Ava in their house and having lots of people over ruined it, but it was only for one night and then they would be in Cayman. _

"I'll see you when you get home." Ava said with a smile.

"Bye." Happy said as he hung up.

"He said fine." Ava said with a smile.

"Bet he'll make you pay for that later." Layla grinned.

Ava turned three different shades of red as she ducked her head down. _She wished Happy would make her pay for it later, but they were 'waiting'. _

"Don't get upset, but are you two being safe?" Tara asked.

"Safe?" Ava asked, confused at what Tara was talking about.

"Protection. Condoms, birth-control." Tara said already worried at Ava's response.

Ava sighed, "We aren't having sex."

The only one who didn't look like they just swallowed an angry dragonfly on a mission to kill them was Gemma.

"Seriously?" Layla asked.

"You're not having sex?" Tara said, disbelieving.

Ben was wide-eyed but kept his mouth shut.

"No sex." Ava said.

"Why not?" Layla asked.

Ava paused, "We're waiting."

"For what?" Layla demanded.

"Me to be legal." Ava said with a grin.

"I was twelve when I had sex for the first time." Layla said with a shrug.

"Happy could go to prison, he's twenty-eight, I'm sixteen." Ava said.

"My guy was twenty." Layla said with a shrug.

"No fucking wonder." Gemma said.

"No fucking wonder what?"

"That you became a porn star!" She said as she shook her head.

"Ha ha mommy dearest!" Layla said as she flipped Gemma off in the rear view mirror.

"I want to write you a prescription for birth-control." Tara said to Ava.

"But we aren't having..."

Tara held up her hand, "I want to get you started on it now, so that in four month's when your turn seventeen, your body is used to taking the pill. It doesn't work overnight."

"Oh, okay." Ava said.

Tara picked up her phone and called in a prescription for a birth-control pill for Ava. They stopped at the pharmacy when they got into Charming and Ava went in with Tara to pick it up.

* * *

"Hi, can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Pick up for Marchetti." Ava said.

The man looked through the bags in a wire basket and found it.

"With your insurance co-pay it will be $30."

Ava handed him the money and signed for the pills and turned to Tara.

"Now what?"

Tara looked down at Ava, "You've never taken birth-control before have you?"

Ava shook her head.

Tara nodded her head, "Okay."

She opened one of the three foil packs of pills and showed them to Ava.

"Three weeks of white pills, one week of green." Tara said.

"When do I start?"

"Take the first white pill the morning after the last day of your period."

"Okay."

"When you are you supposed to start?"

"Today is the last day of my period, I should actually be done now." Ava said

"Good, take this first white pill tomorrow morning and then follow each day."

"Green means?"

"Your period."

"Good to know." Ava said with a nod of her head.

Once they were home, Ava started going around to round up the inflatable mattresses she had for the kids. She had enough beds for all the adults, so long as Juice and Koz bunked together in a room. It had two beds, it wasn't like Ava was asking them to sleep together or anything, although telling them they had too would be funny for a while.

* * *

Happy had taken the Maserati to work, he really liked driving it, he preferred his bike but he didn't mind driving the car, it was an amazing ride. Happy pulled up to the house and found it full of cars, SUV's and motorcycles, he was the last one to arrive it looked like. He got out and unlocked the front door.

"Yo!" he called out.

Ava stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen and smiled at him, "Yo yourself."

He threw the keys on the table near the front door and headed toward the kitchen.

Ava was in the kitchen with Gemma, Tara and Layla, he dropped a kiss on Ava's lips not even caring that there were other people around, everyone knew she was his and it was ridiculous for him to pretend that she wasn't. She slept with him each night, he went home to her each night. She was his and he was hers, he didn't care if the club knew it now, he was done hiding it. Pretending she didn't matter was getting real fucking old.

He would still have to keep it on the down low when they weren't at home or at TM, but in their own home he was gonna kiss her in front of everyone if he fucking felt like it and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Ava's eyes rolled back into her head the kiss was so intense and it was just a kiss, no roaming hands.

Happy finally pulled away when he didn't have any breath left.

"Wow." Layla said with a grin.

Ava's cheeks blushed and Happy smirked.

"You sure you two don't want to get in front of the camera for me?" Layla asked.

Happy turned to Layla and growled at the thought of anyone seeing him and Ava at their most intimate.

"Fuck that." Happy's gravelly voice said.

"Just askin'." Layla said as she held up her hands in defeat.

"Don't do that shit around anyone who ain't a Son." Gemma paused to take a sip of her wine.

"Last thing I need is for Hale to see that shit." Gemma finished.

Ava turned her attention to the large pot she was stirring, she felt Happy's body behind her close enough that she could feel his body slightly pressed against her, but not too much.

"Whatcha makin'?" He asked as his lips skimmed her neck.

Ava felt her knees go weak and her heart beat sped up.

"Parmesan crusted chicken with rice pilaf and brocoli."

Happy kissed the curve of her neck, "Smells good babe."

"Dude really?"

Happy turned and saw Tig and Koz leaning against the doorway watching the exchange.

"What?" Happy said back to Koz.

"You gonna paw at her all night or come have a drink with us?" Tig asked.

"Fuck you both." Happy said as he planted a chaste kiss on her neck and then followed Tig and Koz out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

~~~**WARNING~~~**

Okay, so this chapter deals with some DARK issues. I wanted people to see a side of Happy they aren't used to seeing in my story, the evil psychotic killer side. He may not always be that person, but I wanted that side of him to get a chance to get out (even though it's better when that part of him is on a leash). Please don't hate me for this chapter, it goes beyond my 'comfort' zone so to speak, but I had to do it for plot value. If DARK issues, or DARK sexual things make you uncomfortable, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. The next chapter (after this one) is Cayman and it's long, I haven't even finished it and it's 40 typed pages so far...please keep reading and telling me what you think. I'm going to try REALLY had to have the Cayman chapter finished by next Sunday (19th)...so keep your fingers crossed...here we go~~~

42

* * *

Ava found Clay and Gemma outside sitting at the table next to the pool, Clay was holding Gemma's hand and talking softly to her, Ava hated to break up their intimate moment, but she had to talk to them.

"Hey, can I have a moment of your time?" Ava asked

"Sure baby, whats up?" Gemma asked with a grin.

Ava sat down across from both of them and put her hands on the table.

"I know I have no right to ask this, but I'm going to ask anyway."

Clay and Gemma looked at each other, both a little confused.

"Go ahead princess." Clay said.

Ava pulled the envelope from her back pocket and slid it onto the table.

"I want you and Gemma to adopt me, legally. I've never had parents really and I couldn't think of two people better then you to be my parents. As my parents you would be able to become the trustees of my trust-fund and since I don't trust Jason I would like one or both of you to be the trustee as well. These are the papers, I had my lawyer draw them up, I already sent a set to your lawyer, Rosen. Look them over and if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them or Rosen can too."

Ava got up and left the two stunned adults sitting at the table.

* * *

Ava was helping set the table when Gemma and Clay came back in, they found their way to the table and took their places at the head of the table.

"Lets eat." Clay called out.

Everyone in the house quickly migrated toward the dining room, taking their place in any open seat they could find. Ava sat next to Happy, of course.

Clay picked up his beer and stood up, "Okay everyone listen up."

The noise level dropped to nothing, everyone turned toward their leader.

"Tomorrow we leave to get my grandson back and that's both exciting and scary. I want to thank everyone at this table for helping us find Abel, especially Ava who's putting up the money and flying us down there."

There was a round of cheers from the table, Ava ducked her head against Happy's shoulder. Never one to brag about her accoplishments, she felt shy and blushed when thanked.

"I'm sure my queen has a few words of her own to add." Clay said.

Gemma stood up and smiled at her husband, "Everyone at this table is family. Whether it is as a brotherhood, a son, a child, a mother, or friends. All of you are family and family is the most important thing in the world. God put me on this Earth to be a fierce mother, it's my thing. So in front of all our family Clay and I want to announce the newest addition to our family."

Jax looked at his mom in shock, "You're pregnant!" _the thought of his forty-eight year old mother having a kid was mind-bending!_

"No." Gemma said with a laugh.

"Clay and I are adopting Ava as our daughter. So everyone here raise your glasses to the newest member of the Teller-Morrow family, Ava."

The table went wild with cheers, applause and hooting.

Ava couldn't believe her ears, Clay and Gemma were going to adopt her, she was going to finally have the parents she deserved and had always wanted. Ava thought there would be days or weeks of them thinking it over, not an instant acceptance. Ava stood up and went to Gemma and hugged her, "Are you sure?" Ava said softly, it seemed too good to be true.

"Baby we didn't even have to think about it." Gemma said with a smile.

Clay joined his wife and daughter and hugged them both, kissing each of them on the cheek. Soon the rest of the table had gotten up and the whole room was in a group hug. No one ever got to see SOA this vulnerable, it was a moment that Ava would never forget.

* * *

After everyone had eaten the meal Ava had prepared with the help of Layla, Tara and Gemma most of the Son's retired to Ava's study to talk about the trip to Cayman.

"So what's the plan?" Clay said as he looked out at his family.

"I'm going in as an heiress who wants to buy a kid, I go in find Abel, buy him and get out." Ava said from the couch. She was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch, her legs on top of Happy who was sitting on the couch. Happy was working on his fifteenth beer and his sixth Jack Daniel's on the rocks...he was hitting it a bit heavy tonight which worried Ava.

"I don't want you going in alone." Happy said.

"Then I'll bring my hired security guard, lots of rich people hire security for their kids." Ava said with a shrug.

"Good, I'll play that part. " Happy said.

"You can't." Ava said as she looked into Happy's eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, getting slightly upset.

"As an heiress who has never met a motorcycle club, I would hire a secret service type of guard, not a biker looking one. Whoever plays the part of the guard has to look somewhat clean cut." Ava explained.

_Ava hated to turn Happy down, but she had to remind him that she was going in as someone who knew nothing about bikers or motorcycle clubs. _

"I don't like it." Happy said with a growl.

"I don't either brother." Clay said with a shake of his head.

_Ava had to be very careful what she said or did next, her dad and her man didn't like the idea of her plan and if she wasn't careful the whole plan would fall into the toilet._

"Of course you both don't like it; you don't want her away from either of you." Gemma said with an eye roll.

Both Clay and Happy glared at Gemma, who just laughed.

"Look, her plan is good. If you all go in there it's gonna look strange. Heiresses don't have huge entourages of guards when there are buying illegal children." Gemma said.

The silence in the room was deafening until Happy spoke, "Koz, will you do it?"

Koz looked Happy in the eye, knowing how hard it had to be to ask another man to guard his woman since he couldn't.

"No problem brother." _Even though Koz had tats, his were all covered under clothing and he looked more clean cut then Happy ever could. _

"If she gets hurt, I'll kill you." Happy said nonchalantly.

"Got it." Koz said.

"So how is this going to go down?" Juice asked.

"I've going to be Ann March, heiress."

"Ann March? That the best you could do?" Happy interrupted.

Ava pinched his arm, "I was thinking on my feet."

"Do you have an ID card for that name?" Juice asked.

"Yeah a license and a passport."

"How did you get that?" Happy wanted to know.

"My lawyers got it for me." Ava said.

"You're lawyers?" Happy asked in shock.

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?"

"Yeah." Clay and Tig said as one.

"Well I guess when you've got an entire law firm on your payroll; they tend to be more accommodating to certain requests."

"An entire law firm?" Happy asked, surprised she had that many lawyers.

"Yeah, my personal attorney, three estate lawyers, eight corporate lawyers, two tax lawyers, one criminal attorney and three for hiring and firing personnel."

"Fuck." Tig said.

Ava shrugged, "I've always had lawyers instead of friend or family."

The room was quiet while they processed her last statement.

"So how much are you worth?" Juice asked.

Chibs slapped him on the back of his head, "Shut up."

Ava laughed, "It's okay."

She got up from Happy's lap and went to her desk where Clay was sitting; she picked up her laptop and carried it back to where she had been sitting.

She pushed a few keys and a screen popped up, "You want to know what I'm worth personally or my companies?"

"Both" Tig said.

"Personally I'm worth just over three billion dollars as of the end of last month."

"Christ." Chibs said.

"My companies are worth a combined thirty seven billion, give or take a billion." Ava said with a shrug.

The room was quiet for a second, "So will you loan me a grand to fix my bike?" Koz asked with a smile.

"Sure at 25% interest."

"Fuck that, the bank only charges 10%."

"I'm not a bank." Ava said.

Everyone laughed at that comment, Ava may have more money than a bank, but she wasn't one. She was a person.

"All right, we're getting up early, so everyone get some sleep, we get Abel back soon."

Ava got off of Happy's lap and put her laptop back on her desk, she saw Happy talking to Clay quietly, so she headed out of the room.

* * *

Happy finished his talk with Clay and turned around, he didn't see Ava in the room and thought she might have gone upstairs. He headed that way and stopped when he saw Koz talking to Ava, Koz was bent down talking directly into her ear, after he was finished talking he kissed her cheek near her ear and then walked away. Ava headed upstairs and Happy felt like he wanted to kill his best friend. The liquor combined to his already bad mood at having a house full of people, and his jealousy created a perfect storm for his dark side to errupt from.

Happy followed Koz into the kitchen and pushed him against the counter. Koz nearly fell face forward but caught himself and spun around to see who the hell just shoved him.

"What the hell?"

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay the hell away from her?" Happy said, his voice low.

"What are you talking about?" Koz asked, genuinely confused.

"You kissed her."

Koz stared at his friend, "Dude it was on the cheek like a sister."

"I don't give a fuck, you stay away from her or I'll fucking kill you." Happy growled as he shoved Koz away from him and stalked out of the room and up the stairs.

He could feel the dark killer part of him screaming to be let out and he was trying to hold back, unless he had someone to kill, the darker part of him would just make him angry, jealous, bitter and nasty to everyone. But it was too late, his darker side was out in full force and he was about to unleash it on Ava.

* * *

Ava had just gotten under the spray of the shower when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She yelped and spun around to find a very naked Happy behind her.

"You scared me, I wasn't expecting you."

"Who were you expecting?" Happy asked, his voice sounded different to Ava.

"No one, that's why you scared me." Ava said smiling up at Happy, he didn't return the smile. His hands slid down to her water-slick hips and he pulled her body toward his, but spun her around so her back was to his chest.

Ava felt his erection against her ass and put her head back against his shoulder arching her back slightly, waiting for more.

Happy slid his hands over her hips and down her thighs. His hands found her pussy, he slid his fingers up and down the lips. Because Ava had been born with a form of Alopecia, she only had hair on her head no where else on her body, her arms, legs, arm-pits and in between her legs were bald.

Ava's body reacted to his touch, her back arched more, her breathing turned to pants and her legs parted more giving him more access.

"Hap." Ava panted.

"This what you want." Happy growled as two of his finger slid into her tight channel.

"Yeah." Ava whimpered.

Happy took Ava to the edge of ecstasy and then he stopped.

"Who do you belong to?" Happy demanded.

Without thinking or hesitating, "You."

"You sure about that?" Happy voice had an ice cold edge that made all of Ava's pleasure disappear.

"Yes." Ava said after her initial shock wore off.

"Prove it." Happy said.

Happy had let go of Ava by now and she was standing in front of him completely unsure of what to do to prove that she was his. She felt vulnerable and that was new to her.

"Give me your knife, I'll carve your name into my forehead." Ava said, only half-serious.

"Will that prove you're mine?"

Ava didn't know what he wanted her to do or what to say, "What do you want me to do?" she finally asked.

"Prove to me, that you belong to me and only me, 'cause I don't share." Happy said in a voice that Ava didn't recognize as Happy.

Happy moved to the other end of the shower and began washing himself while Ava stood still trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into Happy and how she was going to prove she belonged to him.

* * *

A conversation she overheard between Layla and Tara suddenly came to mind, she swallowed hard and made her decision. She turned off her shower head and walked the three steps to where Happy was.

She put her hands on his back and traced the outline of his tattoo, she pushed her bare chest against his back, knowing that her nipples were erect and he would feel them.

"I figured it out." Ava said into Happy's neck as she raked her nails down his back slowly.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"You know how much I like it when you spank my ass?" Ava asked.

"Yeah."

"And you know how much I love it when you bite my ass?" Ava continued.

Happy nodded his head, but still didn't face Ava.

"I like it when you play with my ass, so I want you to fuck me in the ass." Ava said. _She couldn't believe that she was saying that, but there was nothing else more intimate or taboo she could do to prove that she belonged to Happy, this was it. The thought of it made her slightly sick, but sex was sex right?_

Happy faced her and shut off the shower-head, "You think that will prove you belong to me?"

"Yes."

Happy nodded his head and opened the glass shower door, letting Ava go first. Ava grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, while she silently had a small break down. She wanted to have sex with Happy, any kind of sex that he wanted to have, but right now it seemed that Happy was gone and his darker-killer side was home and it scared her a little. But as Hap's woman, she was going to have to face this side of him at some point and she might as well get the first introduction over with.

Ava walked into their bedroom and made sure the door was locked, she would die of embarrassment if Gemma or Tara walked in during this whole thing.

Ava stripped off her towel and turned to face Happy who had just come out of the bathroom, he was naked and he was hard.

Happy pulled Ava against him and looked down at her, "This is what you want to do?"

"Yes." She said before she changed her mind or asked him what the hell was really wrong with him.

It started off like any other make-out session, he pulled her against him and kissed her until her knees felt weak and she felt wetness between her legs. His hands roamed over her body, finding tender spots that made Ava gasp or arch her back. Happy spun Ava around, "On your knees." he said gruffly.

Ava put her knees on the bed, her back facing Happy. She felt his fingers slid into her pussy from behind, Ava nearly fell forward from the sensation, but Happy wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him. He took his fingers which were now slick with her juices and began pushing against her asshole. Ava let out a small gasp when the first finger was in and whimpered quietly when the second finger went in. Happy went as slow as he could, which wasn't very, since he really only had two speeds, fast and faster. Ava felt pressure building slowly and was surprised that even with the heavy pleasure/pain line, she was pretty sure she would have an orgasm at some point. Suddenly Happy's other hand came around and he slid two fingers into her pussy, while maintaining the attention to her ass.

Ava let out a moan of pleasure as a mini-orgasm ripped through her body.

"Know what you sound like?" Happy said into her ear.

"No." Ava said trying to think where this was going.

"The sweet-butt's I fuck, sound just like one."

Ava moved her hand to slap him, but he grabbed it, "You a sweet-butt?" Happy asked, his voice growling.

"No." Ava demanded fiercely.

Happy slid another finger into her ass and she moaned in pleasure, not helping her cause any. "You wanna be one? Want me to pass you around to all the guys, let them fuck you? You wanna be the clubs fuck toy? You want Koz and Tig to fuck your tight little pussy?"

"No." Ava said, trying to keep from crying by biting the inside of her cheek. She had no idea what was wrong with Happy or what he was saying all this terrible stuff, but he had better snap out of it soon, there was only so much bull-shit she could take from him before she would snap back at him.

Happy removed all the fingers from her and slowly replaced his fingers in her ass for his cock. Ava fell forward and this time Happy didn't catch her, she fought to get up onto her hands and knees. She could feel him inside of her moving, slow at first letting his massive cock stretch her tight passage. He began to move faster and the pleasure/pain line grew to more pain then pleasure, but Ava kept herself from screaming my putting her face into the bed and biting down. A few minutes later, the pain subsided and the pleasure returned, Ava began to feel the beginnings of an orgasm. A few hard thrusts later and Ava came, hard, so did Happy. Happy let go of her and pulled himself out of her, she fell face first onto the bed. Ava didn't move for a minute while she regained her bearings. She heard Happy in the bathroom and started to sit up, but felt pain and winced.

Happy came out dressed and saw Ava still half lying, half kneeling on the bed, "You look like a whore with that cum dripping out of your ass like that, you should clean yourself up, unless you like looking like a whore?"

Happy left the bedroom, shutting the door with a slight slam. The moment the door was shut and his feet were away from the door, Ava burst into tears.

* * *

Happy was twenty miles outside of Charming when the the darkness lifted from his head and the sick words and actions he had just subjected Ava too came crashing down on him. He pulled his bike off the highway and found a old trail to turn onto. He stopped his bike a mile down and got off. Just as he got off he felt the chunks rise up inside of him and he threw up violently into a small scrub bush.

_Oh god, he had called Ava a whore, a sweet-butt and told her he would turn her into the club fuck toy! _Happy scrubbed his hands over his face and wished he could take back everything he had just said and did. Ava didn't deserve that kind of shit, she had been nothing but perfect to him and the rest of the club and he had treated her like a cheap dollar whore. He wouldn't be surprised if when he got home the rest of the house was awake and ready to kill him, he deserved it. He had never in his life felt this way about a woman and he had treated that woman like a whore, he defiantly didn't deserve her. She was going to hate him, she wouldn't want anything to do with him after tonight and he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Ava had managed to stumble her way to the bathroom and cleaned herself up in the shower, she burst into tears again and slid down the shower wall as the nights event came crashing down on her. She had wanted Happy to acknowledge that she was his and only his after it had happened but he didn't, instead he said she looked like a whore. She stood up shakily and shut off the water. She got out of the shower and dried off slowly, wincing as she dried off her behind. She realized that she had a bite mark on her ass, at some point during everything Happy had bitten her, only this time it wasn't playful like normal she was going to have a Happy's mouth shaped bruise on her ass for weeks. She made it into the closet to change, she looked at the bed and ripped off the down comforter that was now ruined with a mixture of blood, bodily fluid and semen.

After ripping off the comforter and throwing it in the closet, she climbed into bed and curled herself into a ball, wishing that Happy was there to hold her. When she was in Happy's arms, nothing in the world could bother her, even what just happened. She just had to know that the dark part of him was gone now and she would be able to deal with the humiliation she felt, not over the sex because even as painful as it had been it had been great, it was the verbal exchange that was humiliating, being called a whore, and a sweet-butt when you are far from it was the worst kind of treatment Ava could think of. The sex wasn't the worst part, Ava knew Happy was a dark person and she had already accepted that there was nothing sexual she wouldn't do with him, if he wanted it, she would do it. Happy was everything to her and the fact that he could verbally desimate her like that hurt worse then any physical injury she could ever endure.

* * *

Happy returned to the house and found it just as dark as when he left. He parked his bike and went in, no one was waiting in the dark to kill him. He went upstairs and found Ava asleep in their bed, looking beautiful and innocent, but that wasn't true anymore. Happy had humiliated her with a form of sexual deviance that took her innocence. Ava rolled over and opened her sleepy eyes, Happy froze waiting for her to scream at him to get out.

"You're back...come to bed." Ava said sleepily.

Happy stood there shocked out of his mind, Ava wanted him to come to come to bed? Had that hour in his life not really happened? Happy went to the closet to change and saw the comforter on the floor, he flipped it over and saw a small stain of blood and semen and swallowed, it had not been a dream. It had really happened, why wasn't Ava pissed at him? Why did she want him to come to bed? Maybe she had a gun with her and she was going to shoot him, he deserved it. He kind of hoped she did have a gun in bed with her. He changed out of his clothes and found a pair of basketball shorts to put on. He went into the bedroom and looked down at Ava who was sleeping again, he slid in between the sheets, keeping his distance from Ava. As much as he wanted to hold her, he didn't deserve to even be this close to her.

Ava felt the bed dip with Hap's weight, she rolled over and curled herself against his warm body. She placed a sleepy kiss on his chest and was rewarded with both his arms being wrapped around her body.

Happy was surprised when she kissed his chest, so he wrapped his arms around her to hold her as long as he could. He knew that when she woke up, it would all be over. She would tell Gemma, Gemma would tell Clay and Clay would have Tig and Koz kill him.

Happy was shocked again when Ava mumbled against his chest, "I can't sleep when you're gone."

* * *

Happy woke up alone in bed and knew that it was time to face the music. He looked around the room and didn't see Ava or anyone else. He got up and dressed quickly, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen and was about to wonder if he wandered into a Twilight Zone episode.

"There you are." Clay said loudly.

Happy spun around, ready to face the firing squad and instead found Clay at the head of the breakfast table with everyone at it waiting for him.

"You're up." Ava said with a smile.

_Why was she smiling at me? She should hate me, I hate myself why isn't she screaming at me or telling Clay or Jax what happened? _

"Hungry?" Gemma asked as he took his seat next to Ava.

Happy just blinked at Gemma, who frowned.

"You okay Hap? You look like shit."

"You getting sick?" Tara asked worried.

Ava leaned over and put her lips against his forehead, "He doesn't have a fever." Happy took the opportunity to look Ava in the eyes, her beautiful green eyes were shining and she was smiling. She seemed to want to forget about last night or maybe she didn't remember it, he would have to live knowing that he had hurt her for the rest of his life and that was the best and worse punishment he could ever endure, but as long as she stayed with him he would happily endure it.

After breakfast, everyone went upstairs to get their bags and Happy followed Ava to their room to ask her what the hell was going on.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Ava slapped him hard across the face.

"If you ever call me a whore or a sweet-butt again, you and I are going to have problems, got it?" She said, her voice calm but firm.

Happy was shocked and so he just nodded his head.

"Good. " Ava said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed his passionately on the mouth. Happy held on to her and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, he poured everything he was feeling into the kiss, hoping it would be enough for Ava. After a very long and passion filled kiss, they pulled apart for air. "I packed your bag, but you should see if I forgot anything." Ava said as she grabbed a large Burberry suitcase and zipped it, he picked up the case from her, "I'll take this down with mine. See if your mom needs any help."

Ava kissed his cheek again and left he room. Happy sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the door. He truly didn't deserve her, she knew exactly what happened last night and was choising to move beyond it and that made her the best person he knew. She had every right to have told Clay, Jax, Gemma, Tara, hell anyone about what had happened last night, but instead she hadn't said anything to anyone and had handled it like an MC couple would, keeping their shit between themselves. Personal business didn't get aired in an MC unless it affected the MC.

Happy checked the suit case she had packed and found that everything he would have packed was in it, along with a couple pairs of board shorts to swim in, Ava took care of him and thought of things that he would have never thought of, he really didn't deserve her.

Happy carried her large suitcase down with his smaller one and met everyone in the foyer.

"Ready to go?" Clay asked the group.

"Yes." they answered.

"Happy I want you, me, Gemma, Ava, Tara and Jax in one car. Opie, Layla, Kenny, Piper, Ellie, Ben in one. Koz, Tig, Bobby, Juice and Chibs in the other car."

Everyone went out side, Happy loaded he and Ava's bags into Gemma's Escalade. Opie had Layla's SUV and was packing it. Chibs was going to drive Ava's Rover and everyone would meet at the airport. The bikes had been moved into the garage, along with the Maserati in case it rained while they were gone.

"Okay we take off in two hours, so lets go." Clay yelled out the window as everyone drove down the driveway. Happy was in the way back with Ava, they were squished together, but he didn't care one bit, he had a lot of time to think of a way to make it up to her and being close to her made him feel a little better and she kept her hands on his arm, holding on to him. She didn't want to be away from him either, she needed him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

So for my story's purpose, Season 3 hasn't happened and won't since my story is my version of Season 3...so just to answer that question before it gets asked.

Like I said before, this chapter was HARD to write (for various reasons), but as you will see in the next chapter it all has a purpose...so I hope I didn't offend anyone or loose any readers.

If I did, i'm truly sorry.


	43. Chapter 43 Cayman Part 1

43 – CAYMAN Pt. 1

WARNING **CONTAINS VIOLENCE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND SWEARING***

So i've been working on this story for a while (thought not lately) and I've had SO many people asking for the next chapter that I decided to cut Cayman into 2 or maybe 3 chapters and post them as I get them done. Right now this is the only one done, but i'll be working on getting more done...I promise! Don't want to give you a day it will be done and then disappoint you, so I promise to post each new Cayman chapter as it's done. Please ENJOY!

* * *

Guilt was something that Happy wasn't familiar with. He had never felt guilty after killing anyone, hadn't felt guilt after beating the shit out of someone, hadn't felt bad about treating women like whores, but right now sitting next to Ava, who was sleeping against his shoulder, he was racked with guilt. He wanted to rewind to last night and skip over everything he said and did to her. The worst part for him was the things he said to her, not the part about fucking her in the ass, cause even though he wasn't really into butt fucking, it had been great. Last night he had crossed a taboo line with her and now he was wishing he hadn't said they would wait to have sex because he would have rather had sex with her last night, but now their first time together was when he fucked her in the ass and somehow that seemed wrong when it came to Ava. She was the kind of girl that probably had never heard of that before she met him, he still had no idea how she knew how to give one hell of a blow job, he could barely live with thinking she had possibly done that to someone before him, but knowing that he was the first guy to do what he did to her last night made him sick to his stomach. He was disgusted with himself.

"Hap you okay?" Gemma asked from the front.

Happy jerked his head up and looked at her, "Yeah."

Gemma frowned at him, but turned back around.

Happy turned his head to the side and watched as Charming passed by quickly in the morning light. Ava shifted and tried to get comfortable, but wasn't have much luck.

She let out a sleepy groan in frustration.

"What babe?" Hap asked.

"Your shoulder is freaking hard." Ava said as she rubbed the side of her head.

Happy parted his legs and motioned to Ava to sit between his legs, she moved over and put her back against his stomach and put her head against his chest muscle, which was still hard, but wasn't a bone. Happy wrapped his arms around her and kept her tight against his body. His head just above hers, his lips skimmed her long graceful neck, he planted a kiss just below her ear, she turned her head more to give him better access, she still wanted him. He wasn't about to let go of her anytime soon, he had some serious damage to make up to her, but he had no idea how to do that.

Clay drove in silence, holding Gemma's hand while keeping a firm grip on the wheel with his other hand, he kept his eye on Ava and Happy in the back. There was something off about them, he couldn't figure out what it was, but it was there. Ava was usually bright and bubbly and she was sleeping and Happy had his guard-dog look, the same one he had when he went after the two punks who attacked her in her own home. Happy was a very protective and jealous guy when it came to Ava. The truth was that Ava only had eyes for Happy, but any man who had a woman as beautiful as Ava would be stupid to not be protective of her, the jealousy was something else entirely. Koz told him about Hap blowing up on him last night, Clay wondered what Koz did or said to Ava to get Hap so pissed off, Koz said he wasn't sure. Hap wasn't the kind of guy you wanted mad at you. Clay had told Koz that he better get his shit squared away and sort it out, he couldn't have Koz and Hap going at it when his grandson was on the line. He knew that Hap would kill Koz without a second thought if Ava was involved somehow.

* * *

Halfway to Sacramento, the group stopped for coffee and bathroom breaks since they had three kids with them and Juice, who's bladder may have been smaller then Ellie's.

"Mom can I have coffee?" Piper asked Layla as they walked into the Dunkin Donuts.  
"No."

"Please?" he tried again.

"When you have hair on you chest." Layla said.

"But then I'll be old."

"That's the plan."

_Layla may be have been a porn-star who fucked and sucked every guy she met and dabbled in coke, but she was very careful about what her son ate. She only fed him organic foods and she was slowly getting Ellie and Kenny on organic food as well, Opie was still a sucker for a Slim-Jim full of nitrates and beef by-product._

Tig, Juice, Chibs and Koz all lit up the moment they were out of the SUV, the only reason they waited was Chibs told them since it was Ava's car they had to wait. Tig hadn't been happy about that, but he waited. He not only liked Ava he respected her. Tig looked around for Happy and didn't see him.

"Where's Hap?"

"Don't know." Chibs said as he blew smoke out.

"He and Ava are inside getting coffee." Juice said with a nod of his head.

They all turned and saw the two in line, Happy was right behind Ava, his eyes scanning the room looking for anyone who might be a threat to him or her, ready to take anyone on.

"Whats wrong with that picture?" Chibs asked.

"What? Nothing." Juice said as he looked at Ava and Happy.

"Wrong. Look at how Ava's dressed." Chibs said.

"What, shes wearing sleep pants and a hoodie." Juice said.

"She never wears that shit during the day. Think she's sick?" Tig said.

"Maybe." Chibs said.

"We have a five hour flight ahead of us, it might be that." Juice pointed out.

Tig and Chibs looked at each other and shrugged, maybe that was it, or maybe there was something wrong with Ava, either way they were going to keep an eye on her. The front door opened and Hap and Ava walked out, Ava pushed her sunglasses down and covered her head with the hoodie, she looked like a celebrity trying not to get seen. Even in sleep pants, no make-up, sunglasses and a Sons of Anarchy hoodie she was stunning. Happy was one lucky bastard and if he ever forgot that and ruined it, there were going to be a few guys lined up to take his spot, starting with Koz and Juice, after they beat the hell out of Happy.

"Hi princess." Chibs said with a smile.

"Morning Chibs." Ava said, returning the smile.

"You feelin' okay?"

"Peachy keen." Ava said as she followed Happy back to Gemma's Escalade. Happy opened the door and they climbed into the back.

"Shes fine." Juice said as he stepped on his cigarette and headed for the donut shop.

"Maybe." Chibs said as he followed Juice inside for a large coffee and an apple fritter or two.

* * *

Ava took her place between Hap's legs and put her drink in the cup holder farthest away from her. She settled back against his chest exactly as she had before they stopped.

"Tired?" Hap asked. Even though_ Ava was like most teenage girls who loved their sleep but Ava was always bubbly in the morning, which is exactly not how she was right now. _

"A little."

Hap picked Ava up and turned her so she was facing him, her legs parted over his. He kissed her lips softly, she slowly parted her lips and Happy's tongue slid in and made it's move. Her hands found their way behind his neck and held on to him, his hands slid up her thighs and held on to her. Ava tasted coffee and the two donut holes he had downed while in the store. Ava moved her hand to his chest, sliding it down. She slid her hand back up, but this time her hand was under the shirt and she was touching bare skin. She felt his skin tremble under her touch.

Happy's hand slip further up her thighs until his hands found her pussy. His thumb slid up and down against her nether lips. Ava moaned against his mouth and pulled on his lower lip biting down hard enough to get Happy's attention.

"This what you want?" Happy's gruff voice asked as he stroked her again.

"Yes." Ava said, her voice thick with desire.

Happy tugged the drawstring that held her pants up, his hand slid inside her pants. He found the thin piece of lace that was covering her pussy and pushed it away. His finger slid up and down the slit slowly, Ava reared her head back and sucked in a breath. Happy could feel how wet she was for him and it made him hard as a rock, he wanted to fuck her right now, the right way, but in a car that any second could have more people in it was not the way. Happy thrust his finger into her tight channel and felt her tighten up. Ava raked her nails down his chest and gripped his shoulder harder with her other hand. Happy added a second finger and found his rhythm.

"Hap...don't stop." Ava moaned as she closed her eyes tightly, enjoying every thrust. "Open your eyes babe." Happy demanded.

Ava struggled to keep her eyes open as a wave of pre-orgasm washed over her.

Her body was right on the edge of ecstasy as she tried to close her legs, mostly it was an automatic reaction to the sensation building up.

"Don't you fucking dare." Happy growled as he kissed her lips hard. Ava struggled to keep her legs parted as the pleasure built up again.

"Wider." Happy said, his voice commanding but calm.

Ava managed to part her legs slightly more, her knees on the seat of the SUV that Hap was sitting on. Just as she parted her legs a bit more, he thrust in a third finger. Hap felt the slick, tight channel as it pulsated against the fingers he was thrusting in and out. Ava looked right into Happy's eyes and only lasted a couple thrusts before she came hard against Hap's hand. Ava pitched her head forward and put it on Happy's shoulder. She kissed his neck as his fingers slowly continued their pleasurable assault on her pussy. His thumb pressed firmly against her clit while his three fingers were being tightly pumped into her pussy.

"You're so fuckin' tight." Hap ground out. His three fingers seemed to be more then her pussy could take, he could only imagine what his cock would feel like inside her.

"All for you." Ava managed to say as another orgasm hit her, this time she bit down on the top of Hap's shoulder to keep from screaming out loud and alerting everyone within earshot what was going on.

"Fuck." Hap moaned as her teeth bit into his skin, he was rock hard right now and wanted it relieved.

Ava looked down at him and smiled, kissing his lips. Hap slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy, they were slick with her juices and Happy pulled the fingers close to his mouth, Ava watched in awe as Happy put one of the slick fingers in his mouth, using his tongue to lick it clean slowly. The taste of her was intoxicating and it would not be the last time he tasted her, he started cleaning the second finger just as slowly. Ava licked her lips and watched him clean the second finger that had been buried in her pussy. Happy brought the third finger to his lips and then stopped, he saw the look in Ava's eyes.

"Open your mouth." Happy said.

Ava did as she was told and opened her mouth, Happy brought his finger up and Ava slid her tongue out and slowly and expertly cleaned his finger, tasting her own juices, making soft mewing sounds of happiness as she went.

Happy's already painful erection was now excruciatingly painful as he watched her pink tongue slid up and down he finger that had just been inside her pussy. He tried to adjust himself, but that didn't help.

Ava rubbed her hand over his erection, the jeans created friction and Happy's hips came up off the seat.

"Want me to fix it?" Ava asked as she nipped at his neck. Happy wanted her more then anything, but he didn't deserve it, not after last night.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Ava saw the tiny flicker in his eyes and knew how to handle it. She kept up her assault on his neck, slowly alternating between kissing and nipping.

"You know what my favorite thing to do when I'm with you is?" Ava asked.

Happy shook his head.

Ava smiled a naughty smile, "I love to suck your cock."

Happy's eyes widened in surprise, but she kept talking.  
"I love when I lick up one side of your cock and then kiss down the other side. I love licking the pre-cum off your cock, it tastes like you, all man. Then I slid your cock inside my mouth and suck it slowly, while I slid my tongue over it. My hand finds it way to your balls and I slid my finger up the seam of your balls, slow at first and then a little quicker. I pull my mouth off and lick my way down to your balls, I slid my tongue over the seam in your balls, sucking on the skin. Then I put your balls in my mouth and suck harder. I put your big thick cock in my mouth and suck it down my throat, all the way down. You grab hold of my hair and pull, hard enough to get me to look up at you right before you cum and then I swallow it all down, wishing it never ended."

Happy didn't really know what to say to that, so he just swallowed hard. Ava brought her lips up to his ear, "Are you going to deny me my favorite thing?"

Happy shook his head, "No."

Ava smiled and Happy felt her unbuckle his jeans. Ava slid down onto her knees and showed him just how much she loved to suck his cock.

Happy was in heaven, Ava had just swallowed his cock down her throat and he knew that tell-tale feeling in his balls, he was going to cum soon. He grabbed onto her hair and pulled it. She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling while her lips were stretched over his cock, the slickness of her mouth all over his dick. His hips came up off the seat again and she took even more of his dick into her mouth, a tiny bit of scraping from her teeth sent him over the edge.

"Fuck...babe...oh Christ...oh fuck...FUCK!"

Happy came and Ava swallowed the entire load down and milked his cock for the last few drops. After the last bits were out, she slowly stroked his dick and then tucked him back into his jeans.

Ava got up from her kneeling position and sat back down between Happy's legs. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, he wasn't going to let her go ever. Ava felt Happy's lips on her neck and she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep, two Happy induced orgasms were better then any sleeping pills you could buy.

* * *

Ten minutes later Happy saw the group come out of the donut shop, he smiled thinking that if they hadn't taken so long they would have caught both he and Ava red handed. Clay opened Gemma's door for her and then handed her the coffee he was holding for her. Gemma turned around and was surprised to find Ava asleep again.

"She okay?" Gemma asked softly, not wanting to wake her up.

"Yeah, didn't sleep good last night." Happy said, that was true, but it was him who didn't sleep good. Tara and Jax climbed in and Tara frowned, "Did she take anything today?"

"Like what?" Hap asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Tara may be the doctor for everyone in the club, but she was also nosy.

"Ambien, Xanax, Valium..."

Happy held up his hand stopping her list, "She doesn't take any pills, she's just tired doc."

Tara didn't look very convinced, but Jax helped Hap out.  
"She's freaking out about the thing with Abel, give her some slack baby."

Tara turned around and picked up her book and got lost in it again. Clay started up the Escalade and the group left again.

* * *

They arrived at the airport about thirty minutes before they were scheduled to take off. They parked in the now empty airplane hanger, ensuring their cars would be there when they got back. Ava was still sound asleep and Hap had to get her out of the back of the SUV and onto the plane without waking her up, no easy task when you're in the way back of the SUV. Jax held the back door open and held out his hands when Hap got to the door.  
"I'll take her." Jax offered.

Happy gave Jax a look that had him taking a step back and putting a hand up.

"Just offering to help with my sister, Hap."

Hap got out of the SUV and headed toward the plane.

Clay sided up to Jax who was getting the bags out for Dave to load in the cargo area of the plane.

"He's in a mood." Clay said.

"Yeah, looked like he wanted to kill me for even offering to help carry her."  
"Koz said he blew up on him last night, shoved him." Clay said.  
"What for?" Jax asked.

"Koz said he don't know."

Jax snorted, "I call bullshit on Koz. He said or did something to Ava or something to get Hap all pissed off."

"You think that's why hes on guard duty today?" Clay asked.

"Don't know. Ava's quiet today and that ain't like her."

"Think she's worried about Abel?"

"I am." Jax said as he looked his step-father in the eye. Clay put his hand on Jax's shoulder and squeezed tightly, "We're getting him back son."

"I know."

* * *

Happy had seen the outside of the plane, but he wasn't expecting the interior to be as nice and plush as it was. The normal cattle-car design of a commercial plane was gone and in it's place was a spacious lay-out that let people relax, sleep or work while flying wherever they wanted to. He could get used to this.

Hap found a couch in the back and put Ava on it, he sat down and put her head on his lap. He buckled her in and then buckled himself in.

Everyone got on the plane and since the kids had never been on a plane it was a mix of excitement and fear, Ellie was crying and the boys were fascinated with the idea of being in the air. Happy was glad he never wanted kids, they took up too much time, were expensive and he didn't think he ever wanted anyone to come between him and Ava and a baby would. Happy closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sounds, but it was hard.

An hour before they landed, Ava woke up and was her usual self, bright eyed and smiling. She came back from the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"What?" Hap asked.

"I'm ready to get off this plane."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You got something planned?"

"Not really, I just want to be there already."

"You slept a lot today." He worded it like a statement, but the question was there.

"Traveling always makes me sleepy, plus I'm worried about the auction." Ava admitted.

"Why?" He asked, keeping his voice low so Jax and the rest of the plane wouldn't overhear.

"What if I don't get him? What if something goes wrong? What if..." before she could finish her last 'what if' Happy pulled her against him and muffled the sound of her crying softly with his shoulder. He kept a tight hold on her until she was calmed down.

"Okay kids, we're taking this thing down. Get ready to land." Dave said over the loudspeaker.

Everyone who had never been on a plane grabbed a seat near a window as they flew in over the water.

"Wow it's so pretty." Tara said

"I want to move here." Layla said, her voice dreamy.

Ava smiled at their responses, she always enjoyed coming to Cayman as a child, it was one of the most beautiful places on the planet.

They landed in the private plane area of the airport, time for Ava to bribe the custom's police.

Ava took off her SOA hoodie and revealed a plain white t-shirt that seemed to be fitted to her body perfectly. Happy's eyes followed every seam and memorized it.

She picked up her purse and made sure she had her passport and her money.

"You ready to do this?" Clay asked as everyone stood up and stretched.

"Yep." Ava said.

Happy reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a matte black 9mm handgun. He checked it and then handed it to Ava, "Just in case."

She nodded her head and put it in her purse.  
"Whoa you're giving her a gun?" Bobby asked.

"She knows how to use it." Happy said, pride in his voice.

"You sure princess?" Chibs asked.

"Just point and shoot." Ava said with a smile and a wink.

_The truth was that Happy had spent a lot of time getting her comfortable with a gun. They spent time shooting it on the weekends when they took his bike out for long rides down the coast. Ava loved riding on the back of his bike and if it were possible, he would ride across the world with her. _

Dave came out and unlocked the door and pushed the stairs out and walked down first and held his hand out to steady her and waited at the stairs while she walked across the tarmac, Dave was armed as well, but he didn't want to worry Ava with that little bit of info.

* * *

Dave had been piloting for Ava's family since she was little and he felt a sense of attachment to Ava much like the Son's. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who tried to mess with her, even over the years as she grew up, Dave kept an eye on her. Jason her 'trustee' was a crooked as a dogs hind-leg and Dave didn't trust him with a glass of water, much less a multibillion dollar trust fund. He could see how much Ava trusted Happy and that meant something to him, that Ava was safe. Dave also knew that if Happy were to somehow mess that up, he wouldn't be the only one gunning for Happy, he would have to get inline behind Clay, Jax, Tig, Gemma, Chibs, Juice and the rest of the Sons.

It was silent in the plane as everyone watched Ava, their lives were in her hands. If they were caught they would all get sent back to the states in leg irons and would do hard time for 'fleeing' the country. When rich people leave the country its vacation when felons do it it's fleeing, figure that shit out.

Ava knew what she had to do and she had no doubt that she could do it. She walked up to a custom guard and handed him her passport. He opened it and looked at it for a minute. He stamped it and then spoke, "Anyone else on the plane?"

"No."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

He looked her up and down and then nodded his head and dismissed her. She walked back to the plane, he was a trusting idiot and didn't even try to look. One less bribe she had to pay. She boarded the plane and smiled at everyone, "He was trusting."

"Idiot." Juice said.

"You're lucky." Ava said.

Dave closed the stairs and taxied the plane to a private hanger, where three large black Yukon's were waiting.

Everyone got off the plane and helped off load the luggage, the money was going to stay with Ava and Happy in their room, the guns would be spread out between all the rooms except Opie and Layla too much risk with the kids.

They followed the GPS coordinates to the Ritz Carlton hotel where Ava had made reservations for everyone.

"This is where we're staying?" Tig asked.

"Yeah." Ava said.

"They won't let us in." Tig said with a shake of his head. Even though they had all left their cuts back at Ava's house, they still looked very bikerish. Tattoos on every visible surface and hard edges tended to scare people.

"If they so much as give you a second glance, let me know and I'll handle it." Ava said.

"How?"

"I'll sell it and fire everyone."

"You own it!" Tara gasped.

"One of the hotels I own." Ava shrugged.

"You sure you don't want to get married?" Koz said.

"Positive." Ava said before Happy could get his hands on Koz and choke him out.

* * *

They stopped at the front of the beautiful hotel and everyone got out slowly, Ava wasn't as slow as everyone else.

"Ms. Ava." An older man with an expensive suit said when he saw her.

"Eldon!" Ava said as she went over and hugged the man.

"You are so beautiful! So big now!" Eldon said as he kissed both her cheeks and held her out at arms length to inspect her.

"How are you Eldon?"

"Better now that you are here. Who are your friends?"

"My manners! This is Clay and Gemma Morrow, my guardians."

Clay shook Eldon's hand and Gemma smiled at him.

"Jax Teller, Tara Knowles, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Koz , Ben and Juice."

They all waved when their names were called.

"This is Opie, Ellie and Kenny Winston and Piper and Layla Mourancourt"

"This is Happy."

Happy nodded at the man, the man nodded at him.

"My pilot Dave." Ava finished.

"Welcome to Cayman, all your suites are right this way please follow me."

Six porters had arrived to carry their bags, but Tig and Juice waved them off but took their luggage carts to use.

Eldon took the group into the hotel and straight past the line of people who were checking in. He reached behind the polished black marble desktop and pulled out a stack of key-cards and turned to Ava.

"Who gets the master penthouse?"

"Gemma and Clay." Ava said.

Gemma hugged Ava and kissed her cheek, "Thanks baby."

"The three bedroom penthouse?"

"Opie, Layla and Ellie, Kenny and Piper." Ava answered.

"Really?" Layla asked her eyes shinning.

"Well you have three kids, so yeah." Ava said.

Opie hugged her and Layla kissed her cheeks twice.

"The two bedroom penthouse?"

"Jax and Tara and Abel." Ava said.

Tara hugged her tightly, "Thank you for everything." She said into Ava's ear quietly.

"The three bedroom suite?" Eldon asked.

"Tig, Chibs and Juice."

"Thanks princess." Chibs said with a smile.

"The other three bedroom suite?"

"Bobby, Ben and Koz."

"The master suite?"

"Dave."

Dave nodded his head and took the key from Eldon.

"Here are the keys to your room." Eldon said as he handed Ava the last set of key cards.

Happy took the luggage rack full of the money and their suitcases and pulled it toward the elevators.

"We get settled and meet back here in two hours." Clay said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." everyone agreed.

Ava and Happy let everyone get on the elevators first. Once the elevator returned they got on with their cart and Happy looked at the panel and saw the floors and the penthouses.

He looked at the key card in his hand and frowned.

"There is no V on this damn thing."

"Let me see?"

He showed Ava the key card and she smile, "We're on the wrong elevator."

"There's more elevators?"

"Yep. Come on."

Happy followed Ava back through the lobby and around the corner to a solid gold elevator that was hidden behind a wall.

Happy pushed the button and nothing happened.

"What the fuck!" he said.

Ava couldn't help but laugh at his frustration.

"Give me the card."

He handed it to Ava. She held it up to the button and it dinged and the doors opened.

"Hot shit." Happy said with a grin.

They entered and the elevator rose without being directed to a certain floor. It stopped and the doors slid open, Ava looked down at the card and turned to the left.

"What's that way?" Happy asked as he looked down the right side.

"Other villa."

"Villa? What the fuck is that?"

"The Villa's are were the very special people get to stay."  
"Like the owner?" Happy asked.

"Yeah."

"So who lives in the other one?"

"Eldon and his wife."

They finally got to the door after a long walk from the elevators and Happy held the key up to the door and nothing happened.

"Seriously?" He growled.

Ava bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Put the key in this time." Ava said.

Happy slid the keycard into the door and it beeped.

Happy shook his head and pushed the door open and moved Ava inside the hallway of the room. The sand colored marble floors contrasted with the ice blue walls and the stark white ceiling.

"Damn this is huge." Happy said as he looked around. The living room was nearly four hundred square feet, the villa was thirty eight hundred square feet in total, bigger then most houses.

Ava headed to a set of frosted glass double doors, she pushed them open and a massive bedroom was beyond. The bed was nearly twice as big as he and Ava's king sized bed. He watched as she ran and jumped onto the bed, landing on her back with a soft 'thunk'.

He couldn't help but chuckle, he joined her on the bed and found it to be very comfortable.

She rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately, "Welcome to Cayman Happy."

His hands found their way to her ass and squeezed the perfect globes. She moaned while she kissed him harder. Hap sat up and ripped his shirt off and Ava smiled. Happy's hands migrated to her top and he slid it off, while his hands were closer to hers, she took the opportunity to push his hands down into the bed and held them down tightly.

He smiled up at her, "You want to be in charge?"

Ava nodded her head and kissed his neck, then along his collar bone. She nipped at the tattoo that was there, licking each word '_I live, I die, I kill for my family'_. Happy slammed his head against the bed, trying to keep himself from reaching for her and it took all his discipline not to just grab a hold of her.

Ava slowly made her way to his chest, licking at his tattoos, sucking his nipples then biting down just hard enough.

"Fuck." Happy ground out as he clenched his fists at his side.

She slowly kissed down his stomach and then placed an open mouth kiss on each of his smiley faces, slowly licking along the edge of his jeans rubbing her chin against the growing erection that was trying to escape.

"Ava." He growled in frustration.

Ava lifted her head up and climbed back up his body and put her face in his, her chocolate hair created a curtain hiding their faces from the world.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked, her voice seemingly innocent.

"No." he groaned.

"What do you want?" She asked as she licked his bottom lip, he pushed his head up to try and capture her lips, but she moved away.

"I want you to put your lips around my dick."

"Mmm sounds good, what else?" She purred as her hands raked down his chest while her tongue licked across his neck vein that was straining.

"I want you to suck my dick down your throat then I'm gonna cum and your gonna swallow it like a good girl." Happy said, his eyes darkening as he described what he wanted his girl to do to him.

Ava licked her lips and kissed her way down his body until she got to his jeans, she unbuckled them and tugged the zipper down. She freed his dick and watched as it emerged from inside his navy blue boxers. His dick was a sight to behold, not only was it nine inches long, it was nearly three inches thick, it was massive. She licked the top of the head where a pearly drop of pre-cum waited for her, she licked around the edges of the head, which was one of his 'sweet' spots. She put the head in her mouth and sucked hard, Happy's hips came off the bed and she got a mouth full of dick, which she happily took.

Happy grabbed onto her hair and she didn't stop him, she loved the feel of his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her toward his hips more, urging her to take more. Ava pulled herself off his dick with a wet 'pop' and moved to his ball, never one to forget them. She sucked one into her mouth while her hand caressed the other one. She repeated the sucking on the other one while Happy's hand tightened on her hair. She ran her tongue down the seam of his balls and he hissed. She sucked the loose skin from his balls and he groaned and pulled her hair, _more. _She continued to suck his balls into her mouth and lick and kiss them. Suddenly Happy grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, he covered her body with his, his eyes were dark, his bare chest heaving.

"What?" Ava asked, her own chest heaving, her lips swollen from being stretched taught around his large dick, she licked her lips and felt the tightness.

"My turn." Happy's gravely voice purred.

Happy pinned her hands down with one hand and began kissing his way down her chest, he pushed his tongue into the cup of her bra and found her nipple. She gasped and threw her head back, pushing her chest into his face more. He growled and ripped her bra off with one hand and threw it across the room. He covered her breast with his mouth, his tongue lapped at her pink tight nipple urging it to tighten even more.

"Hap." Ava cried out.

He ignored her and kept going, he turned his mouths attention to her other breast while using his free hand to knead her other breast. Ava was approaching the precipice of an orgasm when he stopped and moved his mouth down her body. He got to her pants, he tugged the drawstring and yanked them down, exposing the pink lace thong panties she was wearing. He smirked and put his mouth on the tip of panties and ran his tongue along the edge, slowly torturing Ava.

"More." Ava pleaded.

Happy lowered his mouth to the mound her panties were hiding, running his tongue along the seam that pressed against her slit.

Ava arched her back and moaned, fueling his mission.

He pushed his tongue into the lace and lapped at her. The friction of the wet lace on her smooth naked lips caused Ava to cry out, "Hap!"

He ripped her panties away from her body with a loud 'rip'. He threw them away and watched as she shamelessly parted her legs for him and he saw the most perfect pink pussy he had ever seen. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up the slit, tasting the wetness she had for him. Once he tasted her again, it was over. A hurricane outside couldn't stop him, nothing could.

He pushed his tongue into her pussy and lapped at it. He moved his mouth to her clit and sucked on it hard. Ava was close to an orgasm and didn't even know what was going on, her body was on sensory overload right now. All she knew is that Happy was doing amazing things to her body and she didn't want him to ever stop. Happy bit down on her clit while he thrust two fingers deep into her tight pulsating channel. Ava sat up the pleasure was so intense, her hands went to his shoulders, her leg went over his shoulder and he pushed himself further into her body, which seemed physically impossible.

"Fuck...Hap...oh my god!" Ava cried out as an orgasm ripped through her body, she fell backwards and saw light behind her eyes and felt as if she had just been on a tilt-a-whirl. Happy was greeted with a face full of wetness and licked it up slowly. Feeling her cum and tasting her cum was even better then getting head from her, he could only imagine how it would feel when he finally fucked her.

Even though it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had, Ava felt another one slowly building and she made a sound that was part moan, part mew. "Cum for me babe. I want to taste you again." Happy said as he coaxed another orgasm out of her with his tongue, his lips, his teeth and his fingers. Ava exploded a second time and felt as if her world had imploded, her body was limp, her mind was useless and her body was his, it always was his, but now more then ever.

He crawled up her body and pulled her naked body against his and felt the electric current that was flowing through their bodies and felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Happy woke up with a start when he heard a thud from the living room, he reached for Ava, but found her missing. He shot out of bed and headed toward the living room. Happy stopped when he realized that all the guns and the money were out there and he was going out there unarmed. He found a solid looking candle holder and continued on his mission to find out who was in his hotel room. He stopped in his tracks when he found a very naked Ava glaring at her Burberry suitcase that was buried under five large duffel bags full of money, she shoved one of the duffel bags and it thunked onto the floor, sounding exactly like the sound that woke him up. He put his candle holder down and walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, he kissed her neck and sucked on it.

Ava pushed her body against his, wanting more. _He could never get tired of her wanting him more. _"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I wanted to get ready, but my bags buried under the money."

"You could have woken me up." He said as his hands traveled down to her hips and pulled her ass against his dick, earning a moan from her.

"You're awake now." Ava said, turning her head and looking up at him.

"How much time we got?" He asked as he turned her around and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Thirty minutes." Ava said as she kissed his neck.

"That's thirty minutes to show you how good I am in the shower." he said as he carried her back toward the bedroom.

Twenty-eight minutes later they emerged from the shower and Ava could barely walk. Happy had spent a lot of those minutes on his knees with Ava's leg draped over his shoulder, tasting her like it was the last time.

He left her wrapped in a towel, lying on the bed and went into the living room. He grabbed their suitcases and carried them into the bedroom. He put them down and Ava sat up and walked to her suitcase and knelt in front of it, she felt a tingle run through her pussy and tightened her thighs, enjoying the after orgasm that she was feeling. Happy watched her closely and saw her smile and then saw her squeeze her knees together. He smiled, he knew how she felt. Often after she went down on him, he would still feel the sensation even after he had cum. He enjoyed knowing that the tingle she was feeling was his tongue as he explored the slick walls of her pussy, his fingers while he probed the depths of her clenching channel, his teeth as he bit down on her tight little nub of a clit.

Ava dressed in a pair of jeans that made her ass look fantastic and a black shirt with tattered white wings on the back, she dried her hair and wore it down, like Happy liked. She pulled out a pair of black high heeled boots and slid them on, she finished her make up while Happy armed himself, he never went anywhere unarmed and Cayman was no exception, especially with everything going on.

Happy watched as Ava applied eyeliner expertly, closing one eye and using the other one and a mirror to help apply it. Happy liked how Ava made herself look, she kept the line between innocent and porn-star blurry, just how he liked it. By all appearances, she was innocent, but really only Happy knew just how like a porn-star she was, how much she enjoyed his dick in her mouth or how much she craved his mouth on her pussy lips. She was an innocent porn-star, his innocent porn-star. "You done yet?" He asked.

"Looking good takes time." She replied as she grabbed her mascara and opened it, she put a few coats on each eye and then turned to Happy. The hard swallow he gave her meant she had done her job, keeping his attention like an MC woman should. She smiled up at him and he smirked, "Lets go, I'm fucking starving."

"Oh I wonder why your so hungry?" Ava asked innocently as they left the room.

"Your pussy tastes damn good, but it ain't too fillin' babe." He replied as he squeezed her ass.

"Then think of it as an appetizer to whet your appetite."

He dropped a kiss on her lips as the elevator doors opened, "It does make me want you more." he said as his hands wandered to the front of her jeans. He ran his finger down the thick seam that was in front of her pussy.

"Hap." Ava said with a gasp.

He pushed her into the elevator and pushed her against the wall and covered her with his body. Her hands went to his shirt and slid under it, she ran her hand up his tight stomach.

"You want me again?" He asked, his fingers pushing against the seam of her jeans.

She nodded her head and he pushed the stop button. The elevator lurched to a halt and the lights went out. Happy yanked her jeans down and discovered she wasn't wearing any panties.

"What the fuck you tryin' to do?" he growled into her ear.

"You like?" She asked as her hand slid down to where her panties should have been.

"Touch yourself." He said in a near whisper.

Ava lifted her hand up and pushed one finger toward his mouth. She slid the finger into his mouth and he licked it, she then lowered it to her pussy. She slowly slid the wet finger inside of her. Happy pushed himself against her, wanting to replace her finger with his own or his tongue. Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted them and Ava groaned while Happy swore and reached for his cell phone.  
"What!" he barked.

"Where the hell are you two?" Clay asked.

"Waiting for the elevator, be right there." Happy said as he hung up.

Ava put her head back and closed her eyes, "Fuck my life."

Happy chuckled, "After dinner, daddy's getting impatient to see his little girl."

Happy knelt and pulled Ava's jeans up her legs and placed an open-mouth kiss on her pussy lips before he zipped them up. He pulled her against him, kissing her mouth hard. He unstopped the elevator and the lights went on and the movement started again.

Ava straightened herself out and turned to Happy, "Look okay?"

"Sure" He said.

"Sure?" she questioned.

"Fine." Happy said with a shrug.

"Fine!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing." She huffed as the doors opened and she stalked out. She walked around the corner and found the rest of her family waiting for her.

"Whoa where did you come from?" Juice asked.

"Private elevator." She said as she was pulled into a hug by Gemma and then handed to Clay for a hug.

Happy came up to the group and kept his eyes on Ava, who was suddenly pissed at him and he had no idea why.

"Where should we eat?" Clay asked his daughter.

"7 Prime Cuts and Sunset has the best steak." Ava replied.

After being seated in a private room, the crew looked at their menus and the guys were ready to order and were trying to wait for the girls.

The waiter came in and took their drink order, Ava ordered herself a Raspberry Mojito from the bar, much to Gemma's delight and Happy's disdain.

The waiter reappeared and handed everyone their drinks, mostly beers and a few wines and three milks for the kids.

"Sir what can I get you?" The waiter asked Clay.

"Prime bone-in Rib-eye, medium."

"Very good sir, what would you like with that?"

"Caesar salad, baked potato."

The waiter nodded and turned to Gemma, "Ma'am?"

"The same actually."

Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Ben and Koz all ordered the same thing as Clay and Gemma.

"I'll have the roasted free-range chicken, with asparagus and the Seven baby lettuce salad." Layla said.

"Me too." Ellie and Piper said in unison.

Layla smiled at them and turned to Opie, "I'll have Prime New York Strip, rare, baked potato and french onion soup."

"Me too." Kenny said as he smiled up at his dad.

Layla didn't look too happy at their choices, but kept her mouth shut.

"I'm gonna have the grilled tuna steak, with the Bibb lettuce and Endive wedge salad and french onion soup." Tara said with a smile.

"Rib-eye, rare, baked potato and onion soup." Jax said.

"Raw bar." Juice said

"Raw bar?" Tig asked.

"Hell yeah." Juice said.

Tig shook his head, "Idiot."

"Maine Lobster, asparagus and baked potato." Dave said. Dave had wanted to stay on the plane, but Ava insisted he stay with them and right now he was pretty happy with that decision.

"Rib-eye, medium, baked potato, french onion soup and the scallops." Happy said to the waiter. Happy had worked up an appetite while pleasuring Ava.

"Ms. Ava?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the french onion soup to start, then the tomato and mozzarella salad, the Prime filet mignon, medium with blue cheese crust and grilled asparagus."

"Thank you." The waiter said as he nodded his head and left.

"So this is how the other half lives?" Tig asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yep, all day every day." Ava said with a roll of her eyes.

"I could get used to this. You?" Tig asked Happy.

Happy nodded his head and his eyes shifted to Ava who was watching him, trying to look like she wasn't watching him. "So what should we do until next Monday?" Layla asked trying to break some of the tension in the room.

"Shop." Gemma said.

"Beach." Jax said.

"Sleep." Koz said.

"Fuck." Tig said. Clay smacked the back of his head, "What's the matter with you? The kids."

Tig rubbed the back of his head and mumbled, "Sorry Ope."

The food came and the conversation died down while everyone ate their fill.

"Oh god this is good!" Layla said with a grin.

"This is too die for." Tara said as she took another bite of her tuna.

"Glad you like it." Ava said with smile. She was glad that she was able to give her closest friends and family a taste of how the other half lived, as Tig would put it.

* * *

Eldon came to check on Ava's party just as she finished her filet.

"Ms. Ava!"

Ava turned and smiled at Eldon, "Hi Eldon, how is everything going?"

"Well, very well. I wondered if you will be returning for your birthday?"

Ava tried to hide her embarrassment, "Not this year Eldon."

His face fell, "It's been so long since you were here for your birthday."

"Wait, she used to come here every year for her birthday?" Juice interrupted.

Eldon's face lit up, "Oh yes, every September her parents flew in with her and she stayed the entire month! I saw every birthday from her first birthday to the last birthday she spent here."

"How old was she?" Tara asked with a smile.

"Her thirteenth was the last one she was here for." Eldon answered with a proud smile.

Ava felt very uncomfortable with the conversation and tried to end it.

"Sorry Eldon, I won't be able to come this year, school."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh I'm sure she could miss a couple days." Gemma said with a smile that made Ava want to put a fork in her own eyes.

"Really? Oh we would have a wonderful party for her. I have the pictures of the other ones."

"Do you?" Tara asked excitedly.

"I'll be right back with them." Eldon said as he hurried away.

Happy could tell that something was wrong with Ava, but since she was already pissed at him for whatever he had done, he figured she wasn't about to tell him what was bothering her.

Ava pushed back from her seat, "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

She quietly left the table and headed for the beach, she needed to be alone, talking about birthdays was like ripping open old wounds and pouring gasoline in them.

* * *

Eldon came back in with the album and frowned when he saw Ava's empty chair.

"Don't worry she went to the bathroom." Layla said.

He put the album down and everyone crowded around to look at it, even the men. Eldon opened the first page and a very smiley one year old Ava in front of a small pink birthday cake greeted them.

"Oh she was so cute!" Gemma said as she smiled.

"Look at her eyes, so green." Tara said wistfully.

Eldon flipped the pages slowly and Happy quickly noticed that in each picture, Ava was surrounded by waiters and Eldon.

"Where were her parents when this was taken?" He asked.

Eldon paused, "In Australia."

"What?" Gemma said, her shock and anger apparent.

Eldon sighed, "They would fly in and leave her here with her nanny and return in October to get her." "They left her here!" Gemma yelled, pissed at a couple of people who weren't even alive anymore.

Eldon nodded his head and flipped forward more, each year Ava smiled less and less at each birthday party. On her seventh birthday she didn't even smile, "This was the worst one."  
"Why?" Tig asked.

"The day of her birthday, her parent's yacht was capsized by a wave off the Barrier Reef. If they had been here with her, they would be alive today."

"Christ, they died on her birthday?" Jax asked.

"Yes. Her guardian at the time kept bringing her here until he died when she was thirteen, that was the last birthday she had here."

"That's a sucky was to celebrate your birthday, with the death of your parents." Juice said shaking his head.

"Her parents never wanted her." Eldon said quietly.

"What?" Clay asked, pissed. "To them she was a prop, all the other wealthy families had children, so they had Ava. She was a pretty thing to show off and then ignored the rest of the time until they needed to show her off again."

"Anyone ever love her?" Gemma asked, her voice angry.

"Me and my wife adored her, we miss her very much." Eldon said, meeting Gemma's eye. "Every birthday was horrible like this?" Gemma asked.

Eldon nodded his head, "No matter what we did, she didn't ever seem happy. She would have given everything up for a hour with her parents paying attention to her."

"Well I promise that I'm not going to ignore her." Clay said.  
"Where is she?" He asked.

Everyone noticed she hadn't returned and Gemma left the room to see if she was in the bathroom.

Gemma ran back into the dining room, "Shes not in there!"

* * *

Everyone stood up and bolted out the door, Happy and Clay barking out order.  
"Opie, Jax, Bobby the lobby." Clay yelled.

"Koz, Tig, Ben with me." Happy spat as he headed for the glass doors that lead to the beach.

Happy felt a tightening in his chest as he scanned the darkening beach, he spotted a small figure on a rocky outcrop a couple hundred feet away and knew it was her. "Three of you stay here." Happy said as he headed toward Ava, better to go alone then have her freak out over a mob looking for her. He walked quickly but didn't run, no point in scaring her. He got to the outcrop and saw her sitting with her knees pulled against her chest, her chin resting on her knees, staring out at the water as it crashed against the rocks she was sitting on. He stood behind her for a few minutes until she spoke.

"I hated them you know."

"Your parents?" He asked as he sat next to her.

She nodded her head, "I always hated that they loved a boat more then me and they would rather spend a month on their boat then celebrate one fucking day with their daughter."

"I hated my parents." Happy admitted.

"Even your mom?" Ava asked turned her head toward him.

He shrugged, "She's sick now and wants to fix things, but most of my life she was no mother."

"At least you knew yours. I thought my nanny was my mother until I was five."

Happy didn't know what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"If they hadn't died, you and me wouldn't be here now about to get Abel back."

Ava nodded her head, "I know, but it still hurts knowing your own parents didn't want you." She said as her voice cracked.

Happy pulled her against him and held her as the tears fell from her eyes. He had never been one to comfort a woman, least of all a crying woman, but Ava was his and he had to learn how to do things the right way if he had any chance in hell of keeping her.

Ava pulled her head out of his shoulder and looked up at him, "Don't tell anyone I freaked out." He smiled and kissed her lips, "Secret's safe with me babe."

"Can we go now?" He stood up and pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulder and walked back toward the hotel, where he knew Gemma and Clay were waiting. Gemma pulled her daughter into a hug when she got to the patio where everyone was waiting anxiously. Ava kissed Gemma's cheek, "Sorry."

Gemma smiled, "No worry baby, just let me know next time you want a minute."

Ava nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Clay and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry daddy."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her, "It's okay kiddo."

It felt nice to be loved and embraced by a parent for the first time, Ava thought as she hugged Clay.

"Well it's late and we've had a busy day, so lets call it a night and meet for breakfast at nine tomorrow." Clay said.

Ava saw how Layla was looking at Opie, like she wanted to jump him right here right now and decided to help them out.  
"Layla want me to watch the kids tonight? I said I would some night while we were here."

Layla's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Sure, I'd love to have them." Ava said with a smile.

Opie smiled at Ava and a slight blush rose on his cheeks.

Ellie was asleep on Opie's lap, Kenny was siting up trying to fight off sleep but failing. Piper was sitting in a chair with his head on the table asleep.

Ava picked up Piper since he was the lightest, Juice picked up Kenny who struggled for a second, but then put his head on Juice's shoulder and passed out. Happy grudgingly picked up Ellie and carried her into the hotel.

They headed to the private elevator, which Juice was fascinated with.

"This is so cool, like in the movies." He said, his voice excited.

"Shut up." Happy said. "Don't mind him, he's being an ass." Ava said with a smile to Juice. Happy mumbled something under his breath and was the first one out of the elevator when it opened. Juice and Ava lagged behind him, carrying their loads. Happy held the door with his foot when he got in, once Ava and Juice were inside, he let it shut. Ellie was a little girl, but she was no lightweight, he was ready to put her down. He watched as Ava put Piper down on a plush chair and pulled a hidden bed out of the couch and then Piper down on the bed, Happy copied what she did and Ellie seemed ignorant of what was happening. Juice put Kenny down carefully and looked around the living room while Ava went to get a blanket.

Ava took their shoes off and covered them with the blanket, making sure each of them had enough blanket. She turned a lamp on the lowest setting and then turned off the overhead light. She turned to Juice, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem, your room is amazing. Can I look around?"

"No." Happy growled with a glare. Juice stood still for a second and then turned on his heel, "Night."

"Night Juice." Ava said as she shut the door behind him as he left.

"Jesus you're in a bad mood." Ava said as she walked past Happy and into the bedroom.

"I didn't think we were going to be babysitting all fucking night." He said.

"You are more then welcome to go find Koz and Tig and do man shit with them if you want. You won't hurt my feelings." Ava said as she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase.

"I ain't leavin' you alone in here."

"They're going to sleep through the night, they won't be a problem and if they wake up, I'll get up with them." Ava said as she shut the bathroom door, ending the discussion with Happy, or so she thought.

He pushed the door back open, catching her while she was undressing. He wasn't above staring at her while she stripped off her jeans and slid on a pair of shorts and then took off her top and put on white tank top. She ignored him, much to his chagrin.

"Don't fucking close the door in my face." He said.

"I thought we were done talking." she said, her voice calm.

"Not likely."

"What's left to say?" She asked as she ran a brush through her long hair.

"Why the hell you offered to keep their fucking kids without telling me?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"Because I thought it would be nice for them to have a night alone without a bunch of kids."

"What if I said no?" he asked.

Ava paused, "Then I would call Layla and tell her the deals off."

She turned to him, "Should I call them?"

He didn't answer her, just stood his ground, looking at her.

"If you want me to call, I should do it before they start their hot kinky sex." Ava said. Happy turned away and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'fucking lucky ass Opie.'

Happy went to watch TV in the bedroom, only to find the TV wasn't in the bedroom it was in the living-room, where the kids where. He frowned, _these kids were really beginning to annoy him. _

Happy was still glaring at the living-room door when a small voice spoke.

"Mommy?" Ellie called out.

Happy pointed to the living-room and looked like he was either going to yell or throw something at the voice if Ava didn't handle it.

Ava walked past Happy and sat on the edge of the couch and settled Ellie back to bed and then kissed her on the forehead and walked back into the bedroom.

She climbed into the bed and shut off the light.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" Ava asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Go to bed?"

"I'm not fucking tired." he said, his voice sharp.

"Then go do something with Koz and Tig, I'm tired and the living-room is being used."

"Unfucking believable." He said loudly.

"Ava?" Piper called from the living-room.

"Thanks." Ava said as she got up and went into the other room.

Happy went into the bathroom and slammed the door, not caring if he woke up the whole hotel.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Happy emerged from the bathroom more calmed down, but still pissed about having three small guests in their hotel room. Ava was in bed and the living-room was quiet. Happy changed into a pair of basketball shorts and climbed into bed. Ava felt the bed dip as she slowly faded into the world of deep sleep.

Happy wasn't tired at all, in fact his mind was wide awake and having a bit of a freak out. Ava seemed excited to have kids stay with them, what if she wanted kids? What if she expected them to have kids? This was something they had never talked about and suddenly he didn't know if she wanted kids or not. He wasn't father material that was for fucking sure. She would be a great mom, but his life didn't lead itself toward children. He was destined to die at a young age in either a gun battle or someone coming after him and he wouldn't be able to leave Ava with a kid to care for if he wasn't here, wasn't his style. He wasn't even keen on the idea of having a kid if he lived. Kids weren't something he ever wanted, in fact he pretty much hated kids.

Happy nudged Ava's hip, "Babe?"

Ava shifted, but stayed asleep.

He shook her hip harder, "Ava."

She sat up slowly, "What's wrong?"

"Do you want kids?" He asked, directness always worked for him.

"What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want kids?" He asked again, his voice tight.

"You woke me up at..." she turned to the clock, "Two in the fucking morning to ask me that?"

"Yeah, answer me!" he said.

"Fuck you, you couldn't wait six hours to ask me? Jesus H. Christ Hap."

"Do you fucking want kids?" he barked.

"No." Ava said as she shoved the sheets off and stood up.

"What the fuck? Where you going?" He asked, sitting up.

"Go to hell, you're an asshole." Ava said as she stalked out of the room. He heard the latch on the sliding door open and then it closed. Happy fell back against the bed. Today seemed to be his day to piss Ava off, everything he did or said set her off. Guess it was good to get it all out now so this wouldn't be an issue in the future. Happy didn't like pissing Ava off, normally it seemed his MO to piss people off, but pissing her off didn't do anything for him other then make him feel like shit. Guilt was new to him and each time she stormed out, he felt it and he really didn't like it. He waited another ten minutes and when she didn't come back in, he threw back his covers and stood up. He walked out onto the large patio and saw her sitting in a chaise lounge chair.

He walked up to her chair, "Am I really an asshole?" He asked.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. She scooted forward and Happy took her silent invitation. He sat behind her and put his legs on either side of her, she leaned back and put her body against his. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her tight against his body.

"But you're my asshole." Ava said with a smile. Happy traced the edge of her shorts, slowly distracting himself and turning himself on at the same time.

"Fuckin' A." Happy said.

"Don't worry I still love you." Ava said with a small sigh.

The last two words of her sentence threw him, 'love you'. Those might as well have been in Chinese for all he knew. Love was something he knew nothing about. His home life didn't have love as a child, his childhood had a lot in common with Ava's. His parents didn't give a shit about him, to them he was a welfare check and something to hit and belittle, until he learned to hit back and yell back, then he stopped being a target. No one had ever loved him, until now and he had no idea what to do with that. What did he have to offer Ava? What could someone like her possibly want from him?

"You love me?" He finally asked, sure he had misheard her.

"Yes." Ava said no shame in her voice, no embarrassment, no laughter.

She turned her head and looked at him in the moonlight, his face was confused. She traced the stubble on his jaw and kissed it, "I'm going back to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah." Hap said as he sat up and pulled Ava up with him. He slid the door open and they went in, he shut it and locked it. Ava stopped to check on the kids and then went into the bed room. Happy's mind was going a million different directions and it bothered him that his first thought was _RUN_.

* * *

Ava woke up in a tangle of sheets, with a warm hand on her hip and Happy's chest against her face. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent that Happy had, it was all his own, pure man.

Ava's phone blared Bitch and Happy nudged her hip. He knew from the ring tone it was her phone, the only ring tone he had was her's and everyone else had boring old ring-ring, her phone had different ring tones for each person.

Ava climbed over him and reached for her phone that was next to his.

"Hi mom." Ava said.

"Hi baby girl. You guys up yet?" Gemma asked taking a drag from her cigarette.

"No." Ava said as she yawned loudly.

Gemma laughed, "Busy night?"

"Yeah I've always had fantasies of being a babysitter." Ava joked.

"Kinky." Gemma said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked as she climbed back over Happy, only to be stopped by his arm. She was now on top of him, on the phone with Gemma while his hands slid up her back slowly.

"Just got up, why don't we all meet in an hour for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure he'll be hungry by then." Ava said.

"I'm hungry now." Happy said as his hands slid down to her hips and he pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his.

"An hour sounds good." Ava said with a smile as Happy stripped her shorts off of her and gazed down at the promise land.

She hung up with her mom and dropped her phone on the side of the bed.

"What are you hungry for?" Ava asked with a smile.

"You." Happy said as he lowered his head to her stomach and kissed and licked his way down to the tip of her slit.

Ava arched her back, her hips pushing up, wanting more. Happy nudged her thighs apart and licked his lips at the sight of her pink flesh. He was prepared for a feast of pussy, Ava's pussy. After her saying she loved him last night, he needed to feel something, a connection, a spark, something that made it all make sense to him and he was hoping to get that right now.

"Ava!" Piper yelled from the living room.

Happy stopped his head's decent and cut his eyes to Ava who groaned.

"Fuck." She said as she sat up and began looking for her shorts. Ava found her shorts and tugged them on, to Happy's disdain.

"What the fuck you doing?" He asked, his voice sharp.

"Seeing what Piper wants." Ava said.

"What about what I fucking want?" He asked loudly.

Ava turned to him, "What do you want?"

"I want you to get your ass back in this bed and I'm gonna eat your pussy for breakfast." he said, his normal gravelly voice even more so.

Ava paused for a second and opened her mouth to say something...

"Ava!" Ellie yelled.

Happy stood up and looked Ava in the eye, "Fuck it." he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door causing Ava to jump slightly. Ava channeled Gemma and kept her tears from falling and went out to see what was happening. She got the kids up and ready to go to breakfast. She went into the bedroom to change and saw that Happy was still in the bathroom. She grabbed some clothes and began changing into them for breakfast.

* * *

Happy had his hands on the marble counter-top, his hand gripping so tight his fingers were white. He was pissed that she went to the kid rather then staying in bed with him, but somewhere deep down he knew that he was trying to sabotage what he and Ava had because of the "I love you" bomb that Ava dropped on him last night.

He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and saw Ava getting changed. He watched as she slid her shorts down and kicked them away, she slid a pair of purple lace panties up her legs, the color contrasted with her tan and made him swallow hard. He saw the bite mark on her ass and frowned, it looked painful even from this far away _shit, when did I do that?_ He watched as she slid a pair of jeans on and buttoned them up, she pulled her bra off the floor and fastened it around her back and pulled it up, she grabbed one of his SOA shirts and pulled it on. She turned around and saw him watching her from the doorway.  
"We're going to eat, you coming?"

"Yeah." He said. Knowing if he had to give more then one word answers to her right now, he would say something he couldn't take back. The living-room looked like a bomb went off, blankets, pillows, couch cushions were scattered all over the room. He glared at the three kids in front of him, who were ignoring him and talking to Ava about some dumb dolphin show they wanted to see.

"We'll see guys, it's up to Layla if you go or not."

"Please?" Ellie asked, her lower lip quivered.

"That doesn't work on me." Ava said and the lip stopped.

The ride in the elevator was torture for Happy, Kenny kept trying to talk to him and he just glared down at the kid and crossed his arms over his chest, which Kenny copied. The elevator opened and the kids sprinted out, which Happy was thankful for. Ava smiled at him and he glared at her, they stepped off the elevator and headed to the other elevators and waiting there was the rest of the crew.

Ellie ran straight to her dad and jumped into his arms.  
"Hi daddy!"

Opie kissed his daughter's cheek, "Hi baby, we're you good for Ava and Hap?"

She nodded her head and Opie turned to Ava to confirm.

"They were all really good." Ava said with a smile.

"Thanks for watching them." Opie said, as the blush in his cheeks grew to bright red. "It was fun." Ava said, Happy glared at the back of Ava's head which did not go unnoticed by Tig, Jax or Clay.

They made their way into the dinning room and took the private room and everyone sat down. Happy sat down and Ava sat next to him which made him feel a little like things were getting normal, however Ellie wanted to sit next to her and so did Piper.

"How about you sit next to me at dinner and let Ellie sit here now?" Ava tried.

"No!" Piper yelled as he put his hands over his ears and went 'La La La La La' until Happy got up and moved. The glare Happy shot at Ava was one that made her swallow hard. Happy was pissed about moving, but killing a kid wasn't his style, beating a child might be, but he wasn't going to.

After a very awkward breakfast in which Happy didn't say a word to anyone, they all decided to go to the beach to enjoy the sun. Ava went up to change with Happy, only to have Ellie tag along with them much to Happy's dismay.

He grabbed his shorts and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Ava changed into her green bikini and pulled a black ruched-top short dress over it, she grabbed her sunblock and put it in a bag with two large beach towels.

"Ready?" Ava asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Happy opened it and walked past her, without responding.

Ava nodded her head and they all went back downstairs and waited for their group. The hike to the beach wasn't long, since the hotel is on the water. Coolers, chairs, umbrellas, water toys were all carted out for the group.

* * *

Happy found a spot away from everyone else and sat down in the sand, pissed that he forgot his towel, the white sand was damn hot. Ava walked up next to him and looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He growled when he looked up and saw her, _fuck she's hot, why am I pissed at her again?_

"Want your towel?" She asked as she held it out.

He snatched it out of her hand and laid it out and sat on it.

"Can I sit with you?" Ava asked.

"Sure." He said, his voice emotionless which made Ava swallow hard. She knew he was pissed at her, but until he was more calmed down, she wasn't going to mention it.

She put her towel next to his and unpacked her bag and put the sunblock between them. Ava pulled her dress off and Happy got to see the first of her new bikinis and he approved 100%, but he wasn't about to say anything. He was pissed and didn't want to talk to anyone, even Ava.

She picked up the sunblock and slathered some on her arms and then her shoulders, she turned to Happy.

"Will you do my back?"

He took the lotion from her hand and squeezed a blob into his, he slowly covered every bare inch of her back, not wanting her to get a sunburn even if he was pissed at her. A bastard he may be, but he wouldn't hurt Ava ever, not physically anyway. He squeezed more into his hand and put his hand on her lower back, then his hands moved to her sides, his fingers sliding across her soft skin.

"Turn." his gruff voice commanded.

Ava turned and faced him, his hand slid across her flat stomach and rubbed in the lotion, he moved higher and he got the skin in between the triangles holding her breasts. Ava bit her lip to keep from throwing herself at him in front of her family.

He handed the tube back to Ava and sat down.  
"What me to do you?" She asked innocently, even though her question was naughty.

"No." he said as he slid his sunglasses on and stared out at the ocean. Ava wasn't used to the hardness, so she felt a lump in her throat as she turned to her sister Tara who was looking for sunblock.

"I've got some." Ava said as she walked toward her and held it out to Jax who happily put some on his woman. The girls decided to get in the water, while the men stayed back and enjoyed the sight of their women in bikinis in the water.

After a while, Clay noticed how quiet Happy had been and went and sat on Ava's towel.

"She's not like any of them." Clay said as he looked out at the women as they played in the water with the kids, throwing sea-weed at each other and smiling at the crew.

"Yeah." Happy said, not wanting to get all 'Dr. Phil' with Clay.

"You're thinking about bailing." Clay said softly.

Happy turned toward Clay, he had his attention now.

"It's not right, me and her."

"Why?"

Happy snorted, "What the fuck do I offer a sixteen year old girl?"

"So this is about you?" Clay asked as he waved at his wife who was smiling at him.

"Who else would it be about?" Happy asked.

"I thought maybe you were running cause you were scared of her."

"What? Scared of a girl who weighs less then one hundred ten pounds? You're getting old."

Clay chuckled, "Maybe, but you would walk away from her because you don't 'offer' anything?"

"You think she could survive seeing me in prison? Me being killed? Nah, not what she needs."

"Thought you didn't know what to offer her?"

"I don't."

"Then how in the hell do you know what she needs?"

Happy paused and looked at Clay, "You know?"

Clay nodded his head slowly as he puffed on his Cuban cigar.

"What?" Happy wanted to know.

"You."

"Why?"

"You ever seen her feel safe around anyone else? No, just you. From the moment you met her, the day you and Gemma saved her, she's been yours maybe we didn't know it at the time, but something bigger then you and her was at work. She feels safe around you, that's what matters."

"Safety? Get her a fucking dog." He said as he got up.

Clay got up and got closer to Happy, "You think long and hard about this Hap, cause once it's done it won't be undone and if you think you can just come back in a year or so later and save the day, your out of your fucking mind. You do this, I'll make it my personal mission to keep you as far from her as humanly possible. Don't get yourself all jacked up on what you do or don't offer her. Instead think of what she offers you, peace of mind for the first time in years. She quiets the screams that haunt your dreams, am I right?"

Happy's silence told Clay all he needed to know, "Your afraid that you don't deserve to have someone care about you, someone love you. Yeah sure, you've killed a lot of people, you're a bad person, hell none of us are saints, but even bad people deserve to have someone to come home too. You're smarter then most people think and you and I both know that a woman who loves you to the core is not something you walk away from, it's something you fight for."

* * *

Happy watched as Clay walked away and went back to his towel, Tig watched the dialog between Clay and Hap and knew something was up.

"What's up?"

"Hap's being fuckin' stupid." Clay said.

"What he do?"

"He hasn't done it yet. But he's thinking about it."

"He gonna fuck some bitch?"

"No, leave Ava." Clay said quietly.

"What?" Tig asked, his fury starting to show.

"Shut up!" Clay said, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"He hasn't decided, but he's thinking of leaving her."

"Why?"

"He's Happy, nothing ever makes sense with him, up is down, black is white, love is hate."

"Ava's gonna be crushed." Tig said, his voice catching at the thought of Ava being told Happy didn't want her anymore.

"Then lets hope he gets his head out of his ass."

"Make Jax talk to him, he's all about love and shit."

"Don't know if that will help or make it worse."

"At this point can anything make it worse?"

"Make what worse?" Chibs asked.

Both Tig and Clay spun around, startled that the Scot was behind them.

* * *

Ava was getting tired of the water and wanted a break so she headed for her towel. She was dripping water on the sand making little sand balls at her feet. She laid out on the towel and turned her head toward Happy who was sitting with his knees close to his chest, looking out at the water.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ava asked.

Happy ignored her and that pissed her off.

"I'm pregnant with alien twins from Mars and I'm gonna run off with Mark Whalberg." Ava said.

Happy turned his head toward her and then looked back at the water.

"Oh you can hear, your just ignoring me. Who the minor now?" Ava said, her voice pissed.

The silence stretched out between them, making Ava antsy.

"If you have something to say to me, say it." Ava said.

He turned toward her, "You picked a fucking kid over me!"

"What would you have wanted me to do? Tell Ellie to go fuck herself? Her mother died and she wanted me. I'm not some person who can just ignore that, not having parents who cared about me made me care more about other people's kids. I didn't think my going to Ellie was picking her over you, she isn't a choice for me. You're all I want. And no I don't want kids with you so calm the fuck down. "

Ava slid her sunglasses on and pulled her dress over her head and slid it down and turned away.

"Where the hell are you going?" he yelled as she walked away.

"To get lunch!" Ava yelled back without turning around.

* * *

Ava felt tears sting her eyes as she went inside, she found the head waiter and placed the lunch order and told them to deliver it to them outside. Ava decided she was done with the beach, so she went up to their room. She threw her sunglasses on the table and kicked her flip-flops off. She let out a frustrated yell and kicked a couch cushion across the room. She didn't feel much better, so she cleaned up the living-room and then ordered herself some lunch.

Ava was curled up on the bed, still in her beach clothes when Happy found her. An hour after she walked away, he went looking for her. He was slightly panicked that she had left since he also couldn't find Dave, but Dave had been getting a massage and had his phone off. He stood looking at her sleeping form and knew he had to make a choice and make it now. He walked out on to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. He sat down in a chaise lounge and made the hardest decision of his life. He wouldn't be able to take care of her, not the way she needed, it was the best decision for her and for him, at least that's what he told himself.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy woke up in a tangle of sheets and felt a warm body next to him and reached for it. A voice giggled and Happy sat straight up, it wasn't Ava. He turned toward the woman he was in bed with and saw a woman in her early twenties that looked older, her make-up smeared and caked on her face.

"Morning baby." The red-head cooed at Happy.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked as he got out of bed and looked around, something wasn't right. He was in his dorm room in Charming, he wasn't in Cayman. "I'm Franny. Remember?" the red-head asked as she reached for Happy. He pushed her hand away. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded.

She smiled up at him, "You fucked me on the pool table and then brought me in here after that."

"What?" Happy asked as he rubbed his hands over his face.

The red-head pulled the sheets off of her and revealed her naked body, her pale white skin looked dingy and her pussy lips were saggy and she had a lot of pubic hair that was matted together, making Happy gag.

"Let Franny make you feel better." She cooed at him.

"Stay the fuck away from me." he said as he walked out of the room. A cell phone rang behind him, _I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me thinking about us, what we gonna be, opened my eyes, it was only just a dream. _

Happy bolted into the clubhouse and saw Tig and Chibs at the bar.

"What the fuck is going on?" Happy demanded.

"What's with the noise?" Tig said, holding a beer up to his forehead.

"Where is she?" Happy demanded.

"Who?"

"Ava?"

"Whose Ava?" Chibs asked.

Happy blinked at both of them, "Don't fuck with me right now, where is she?"

"Who?" Tig and Chibs asked in unison.

"Ava!" Happy yelled.

"I don't know who that is." Chibs said.

"You call her princess, she drives a Maserati and you love her food." Happy said.

"Sounds nice."

Happy grabbed Chibs by the vest, "Where the fuck is she?"

"Brother calm the fuck down." Tig said.

"Juice!" Happy barked.

The youngest member walked out rubbing his eyes, "What?"

"Where is Ava?"

"Ava who?" He replied.

"Not you too!"

"What me too?"

"You acting like you don't know Ava."

"Ava who?" Juice said again.

"Is it the red head in your room?" Chibs asked.

"No! I don't know who that is."

"Franny...don't eat her pussy." Tig said as he shuddered.

"I'm awake right?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Tig said.

Happy grabbed the knife at Tig's side and put his hand on the bar and held the knife above it.

"Don't do it Hap." Chibs said.

"I'm dreaming , it won't hurt." He said.

He lowered his hand quickly and felt he knife slice into his hand and he yelled in pain. Tig pulled the knife out of his hand and put it back in it's sheath and turned to Happy, "You out of your fucking mind?"

"Where is Gemma? She knows Ava." Happy said as he shoved Chibs away from helping him.

"Office." Juice said.

Happy ran out the door and found his way to the office, he used his body to nearly break down the door, scaring the shit out of Gemma.

"Christ!"

"Where is she?" Happy asked.

"Who Hap? Shit your bleeding! "

"Ava!" He yelled.

Gemma looked confused, "Ava who baby?"

"Don't fucking do this! You know her, you and Clay adopted her for fucks sake!"

"Adopted? Honey you feeling alright? Let me call Tara to look at your hand."

" Fuck my hand! I know she's real! I've spent every night with her for months!"

"Really? You got a girl?" Gemma asked smiling.

Happy groaned and fell to the floor, "She was raped, I killed the fuckers, you and Clay adopted her, she drives a Maserati, she lives on the hill. We were in Cayman trying to get Abel back."

Gemma stiffened, "He's dead Hap, we buried him, you know that." her voice cracked.

"He's not. He's in Cayman."

Gemma looked down at Happy, she saw the sadness in his eyes and had no idea how to help him.

_So I traveled back down that road, will she come back, no one knows. I realized it was only just a dream. I was at the top, now its like I'm in the basement, number one spot now she found her a replacement _

Happy glared at the radio as he stood up and turned to Gemma, "You don't know her?" Gemma shook her head, "No, but I wish I did."

"I'm not crazy." he said as he stalked out.

He got on his bike and headed for her house, he had no idea what kind of game they were playing with him, but he didn't like it, he woke up with a strange naked woman in his bed and that was enough to start a war for. He turned onto Ava's road and parked his bike with a skidding stop and got off. His eyes taking in the lot, the empty lot.

_I swear now I can't take it knowing somebody's got my baby and now you ain't around baby I can't think, I should have put it down, should have got that ring. _

Happy fell to his knees and stared in horror at the empty field that once housed Ava's massive hilltop mansion, there was nothing but golden grass and trees. The house had never stood there.

"Hap?"

He turned and saw Gemma in her Cadillac watching him with sad eyes.

"She lives here. Where is her house?" Happy asked, he sounded confused.

Happy heard the roar of bikes and stayed on his knees afraid that he would miss something if he moved.

Clay and Tig came up to him, "Come on brother, get up."

"We have to find her. She's in danger, she needs me." Happy said.

"Okay, we'll have Juice look for her, but I want Doc to look at you." Clay said.

"I'm not crazy!"

"I know." Clay said.

"You really don't know her?" Happy asked Clay.

"No Hap."

Happy scrubbed his hands over his face and got on his bike and followed his brothers down the hill and back to Teller-Morrow. He parked his bike and got off, Jax and Tara were waiting for him inside.

"I'm not crazy." He said.

"I never thought you were." Tara said with a smile.

_Cause I can still feel it in the air, see her pretty face, run my finger through her hair, my love of my life, my shorty, my wife ,she left me, I'm tired cause I knew that it just ain't right. I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we gonna be, open my eyes, it was only just a dream_

After Tara had examined Happy, stitched up his hand and deemed him to be mentally competent...for a psychotic killer, he went straight to Juice waiting for an update on his woman. This had to be some sick joke, some fucked up day. He knew Ava was real, he had slept by her side since Sacramento, he lived in her house, he drove her cars, he knew her laugh, her smell, her smile, her taste for fucks sake.

"What did you find?" Happy demanded. Juice looked worried but swallowed hard, "The only Ava Marchetti I can find..." he stopped talking.

"What?" Happy demanded, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

"She died man."

Happy lunged for Juice, not believing, thinking this was another fucking practical joke of his.

"Easy." Tig and Chibs said as they struggled to hold Happy back.

"She died when she was seven in a boat accident off the coast of Australia with her parents." Juice finished, his eyes sad.

_so I traveled back down that road, will she come back no one knows, I realized it was only just a dream. When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn, tryin' get my Usher on, but I can't let it burn. I just hope she knows that she' the only one I yearn for, more and more I miss her what will I learn, didn't give her all my love, guess now I got my payback now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby, she was so easy to love, but wait guess that love wasn't enough I'm going through it every time that I'm alone, and now I'm wishing she would pick up the phone, but she made a decision that she wanted to move on cause I was wrong._

"It's got to be a mistake." Happy said.

Everyone turned to Juice who shook his head, "Sorry bro, it's real. I wish it wasn't."

"You're telling me the woman I slept next to for the last two months doesn't exist!" Happy yelled. "The woman I've killed for is what, a fucking dream?" He barked as he looked around at his brothers, his friends. Everyone just stared back at him, blank faced.

_I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we gonna be, open my eyes, it was only just a dream, so I traveled back down that road, will she come back no one knows, I realized it was only just a dream. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up, and now they gone and you wish you could give them everything, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up, now they gone and you wish you could give them everything, _

"Get off me." Happy said to Chibs and Tig. They slowly let him go and he walked toward his dorm room and slammed the door.

He paced around the room, looking for a clue, a hint, anything that proved this was a joke. His phone didn't have an Ava in it, he called her number and got a disconnect notice. His stomach started to feel sour and his mouth watered, he was going to be sick. He grabbed his trashcan just in time to throw up in it.

Happy cleaned his mouth off and sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his wall full of Playboy models.

_I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we gonna be open my eyes, it was only just a dream, so I traveled back down that road, will she come back no one knows, I realized it was only just a dream._

"Guess I made the wrong decision. babe" he said to himself as he pulled out his matte black 9mm and held it in his hands. _He thought that life without her would be easier for him, but it wasn't. He couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist._ He checked the chamber and put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

.

.

Everyone out in the bar jumped when they heard the gunshot. Tig and Chibs bolted down the hallway and met a locked door which was kicked, banged on, shoved and eventually shot to get open. Chibs and Tig were the first ones in and found Happy on the bed, his gun in his hand, the back of his head missing. Blood on the wall behind it. Gemma screamed and Clay pulled her out of the room.

"Call 911!" Gemma yelled as the men stared up at her looking lost.

"He's gone Gemma." Clay said.

_I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we gonna be open my eyes, it was only just a dream, so I traveled back down that road, will she come back no one knows, I realized it was only just a dream. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hap?"

Happy jumped at hearing his voice, the back of his head was killing him and his mouth hurt. He opened his eyes and saw Ava standing in front of him in her bikini and she was on the balcony in Cayman. He sat up and looked around, things were exactly how he left them. He jumped up and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't hold back when he squeezed her. Ava was glad to see he wasn't pissed anymore, but she wanted to know what was happening, she had sensed that he was about to make a decision when he talked to her out on the beach and if he was going to leave or something, she wanted to know.

"You okay? You've been asleep for hours." Ava asked when he finally let go of her.

"Yeah, fucked up dream." he said as he kept his hand on her, convincing himself that he had only been dreaming, that she was still in his life and she wasn't going anywhere, unless he left her, which wasn't about to happen.

"What time is it?" Happy asked, just noticing it was dark out.

"After eight, you slept through dinner I was worried you were sick."

"I'm fine." he said as he dropped a kiss on Ava's lips and he felt her arms wrap around his neck, he pulled her body closer to his.

"Lets go to the beach." Happy decided.

"It's late." Ava said.

"I don't care, come on."

"Let me change first, this suit has had a full day."

He followed her inside and shut the door and locked it behind him, he waited for Ava in the bedroom and she came out of the bathroom wearing the same little black cover-up dress as before.

"I got more towels." Ava said as she handed two large towels to Happy.

He grabbed them and they left the room, they walked through the lobby and out the side door and out onto the beach. The moon overhead was full and Happy could see everything perfectly even with no lights.

* * *

Ava stripped off her cover-up and Happy instantly felt himself get hard as he saw the tiny bikini she was wearing underneath, there is no way in hell he would let her wear that in front of anyone else, just him.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and headed into the water. He put her down and she shrieked at the cold of the water. He laughed at her and picked her up again, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them out to deeper water. He stopped when it was to the top of his chest, he kissed Ava hard on the mouth and kept his eyes locked on hers.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." he said as his hands slid over her body, memorizing every inch of it. Sliding into the cups of the bathing suit, her nipples tight and hard against his calloused thumbs.

"Hap." Ava said as she closed her eyes and arched her back. His hands slid down into her bottoms, his fingers found her slit and he probed it with a finger while his mouth assaulted hers.

Ava whimpered against his mouth as two of his fingers got lost deep inside her clutching channel.

"Happy don't stop, please." Ava pleaded when he pulled his mouth off hers to take a breath. His mouth went back to hers, his hand was busy pleasuring her, his thumb was keeping pressure on her clit and two of his fingers were buried in her tight little pussy.

Ava was about to cum when he stopped his fingers, "What's wrong?" She asked nearly breathless. "I'm not gonna fuck you out here, not like this, come on." Happy said as he pulled her toward shallower water and then hurried her out of the water. He nearly ran back to the elevator, pulling Ava behind him. Once the solid gold elevator doors were closed, he was on her. He covered her body with his, her small hands slid down his chest and reached for the tie on his shorts, she wanted him NOW.

Happy moved her hand away and held her hands against the wall as he rubbed his body against her, feeling her nipples through the thin fabric, he lowered his head and tugged the pink fabric away from her breast. Her nipples were hard enough to cut glass, Happy flattened his tongue against one and sucked on it.

"God! More." Ava begged as the elevator beeped. Happy picked her up and her legs circled his waist as he left the elevator. He carried her down the hall to their room and shoved the door open and then slammed it shut. He didn't bother to turn on any lights, he just carried her to the bedroom. He stopped and put her down, he admired the tiny pink bikini before he stripped it off of her and admired her naked body that she shamelessly pushed against him.

He pushed her back against the bed, watching as she fell back and her legs parted and how pink and slick her pussy was. He stripped off his shorts and threw it across the room. He climbed on top of her and she felt his erection pressing into her stomach as he kissed her mouth hard.

"Please Hap." Ava begged as she slid her hand down to his dick and wrapped her hand around it, Happy let her stroke him until he was about to crawl out of his skin to get inside her. He thrust three fingers inside of her to stretch her out, if three fingers was tight, he was going to hurt. He pumped his fingers and watched her body as she turned into each thrust and moved her hips to get the full penetration he offered, his dick was more then ready for her and she was wet and ready for him.

He nudged her thighs open and looked at her, "Open your eyes Ava."

Ava did as she was told and then Happy slid into her. Ava's body felt like it was being snapped in half, she arched up and felt a sense of completeness she had never felt. "Fuck." Happy moaned as he felt how tight she was, he would never get tired of this, ever. He couldn't go slow, it wasn't his way, but he tried to keep from hurting her. He began thrusting in and out, gripping her hips harder to get leverage, she bit down on his shoulder as she rocked her hips against his, getting direct G-spot contact. "Hap...oh god!" Ava said as her toes curled and the muscles in her legs began to shake from the slow torture that was building. He was so big inside of her that he could feel the pubic bone each time he thrusted and she was so wet, all for him, no one else.

She felt the pressure building and cried out, "Oh my god...".

"Not yet." Happy ground out as he balanced on his arm and picked up his pace, Ava was close and he wasn't quite ready and he was going to do this right.

He felt her getting closer and closer and knew he would lose her first if he didn't do something and he didn't want their first time to be awkward, it had to be right, he owed her that much considering what a shitty boyfriend he was.

"Stroke me Ava." Happy said as he picked up her legs and pushed them against her chest, getting a deeper penetration angle.

Her hand slid down and stroked his balls slowly, up the seam, down the seam, she felt his ball tighten and knew he was closer now.

"Babe look at me." Happy said, his breath labored.

Ava opened her eyes as Happy thrust deep into her and she threw her head back and let out a scream of pure ecstasy. "Happy!" Ava cried as she fell over the edge into orgasm bliss.

"Fuck." Happy yelled as he came.

Happy had never felt so attached or connected to Ava until that moment, he pulled her against him and she nuzzled his neck and kissed it softly.

"Oh my god." Ava said.

Happy smiled at her and kissed her mouth hard, _not even three minutes had passed and he already wanted her again_.

Happy rolled Ava onto her side and ran his hand down her side to where they were still connected.

Ava slid her hand up Happy's arm and kissed his chest, flicking her tongue along the tattoo on his collarbone, he hissed and tightened his grip on her hips. Happy could feel himself getting hard again and flipped her over onto her back, braced his arms over her and flexed his hips.

Ava's body arched up, her hips meeting his creating more friction for her. She moaned and bit down on the inside of his tricep muscle to keep from screaming.

Happy grunted when she bit him, enjoying the sensation, the pain fueling his quest to orgasm again.

Ava raked her nails down his back and grabbed onto his ass, urging him into her more.

"Hap!" Ava cried out as his animalistic thrusting took her to the edge of pleasure. She clawed at his back and her head rolled back as the pleasure intensified.

"God damn you're tight." Happy ground out as he captured her lips and probed it with his tongue. She kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue earning a moan from Happy and a tightening grip on her hips.

"Fuck." Happy ground out as he intensified his thrusts into Ava, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips and cry out as the orgasm that had been building finally arrived. "Ahh...oh god...Hap!"

Happy pulled her against him and tucked her head into his shoulder and closed his eyes, relaxing with her.

Right now he was on protective overdrive, having just been inside Ava he couldn't think of anything else in the world he wanted to do other then protect her and keep her in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she let out a content sigh.

* * *

Happy woke up when his vibrating phone pulled him out of his peaceful sleep. He reached for his phone, careful not to disrupt Ava who was still curled against his side, their legs tangled together.

"What?" Happy said.

"Hey, where's Ava?" Gemma asked.

"Sleeping."

"Well wake her up, we're having a girls shopping day."

"No." Happy said.

"What?" Gemma asked, shocked.

"No, she's not doing anything with you today."

"Excuse me?" Gemma yelled.

Happy hung up on her and turned off his phone and put it on the bedside.

"He fucking hung up on me!" Gemma yelled at her husband.

"What for?" Clay asked.

"He said she can't go shopping with us."

Clay shrugged it off, knowing that if Happy didn't want Ava shopping with Gemma then he wanted her to himself and that was a good thing.

Gemma hardened her gaze at Clay, "You know something, don't you?"

Clay sighed, "Don't get upset."

"Talk." Gemma ordered, hand on hip, eyes narrowed.

"Yesterday Happy was having a...hard time with everything."

"What does that mean?"

Clay paused, "He was gonna leave Ava."

Gemma opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, she tried again and managed to find her voice.

"He was gonna leave my baby? That fucking prick is dead!"

Clay held up his hands, "Calm down, if he didn't want her going shopping, then he problably wanted time with her."

Gemma put a hand on her heart, "If he leaves her, I'll kill him myself."

"Duly noted my darling."

* * *

Happy looked down at the sleeping Ava and felt a tightening in his chest. He carefully untangled himself from Ava and made his way to the bathroom. He realized that last night he had made a mistake, he didn't use a condom last night, either time. He put his hands on the counter-top and looked at himself in the mirror, he had a bite mark on the inside of his arm and scratches on his shoulders and back from Ava, but he couldn't think of anything better then wearing her marks as a badge of honor.

He saw a package of pills on he counter and picked them up, looking at them. He knew that Ava had just stopped her period, he knew her body almost better then she did. "What the fuck?" He said softly as he saw it was birth-control and that two days were missing.

_When had Ava gotten on the pill? Why didn't she tell me? Does Gemma know she's on the pill? Did Tara give it to her? Did she got to some crappy family planning place? _The thought of her going to so ghetto family planning clinic in Lodi had him freaking out royally.

Happy walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and leaned over Ava.

"Babe?"

"Hmm." Ava said sleepily.

"How do I get something from the drug store delivered?" He asked.

"Call the concierge." Ava said sleepily

"Concierge?" Happy asked, that was a word he had never heard.

"Want me to do it?" Ava asked as she tried to sit up.

He pushed her back down and kissed her forehead, "I'll figure it out babe."

Happy picked up the phone and dialed 0.

"Front desk?"

"Yeah I need the concierge."

"I can patch you through sir."

"Yeah."

"One moment please."

A soft jazz song played while Happy was on hold.

"Concierge desk, can I help you?"

"Yeah I need something from a drug store, can you get it?"

"Sure just tell me what you require sir."

After Happy placed his order and also placed an order for breakfast for them. He knew that after a night like last night, they were going to need their strength.

* * *

Twenty minutes later there was a soft knock on their hotel room door. Happy had his jeans on and nothing else, he slid his gun into the back of his jeans and went to the door. He saw it was a waiter with a push-table of breakfast and a white paper bag that hopefully had what he asked for from the drug store. He let the man in and nodded at him.

"Where shall I set this up?" He asked.

"Just leave it here."

The man nodded and grabbed the bill and handed it to Happy. Happy had never ordered room service and had no idea what to do, he had seen Ava sign for things before, so he just signed on the line and handed it to the guy.

"Thank you sir."

Happy locked the door behind the waiter and turned around and found Ava wrapped in a sheet rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey."

"You're up." he said as he felt a ripple go through his entire body.

She smiled and came closer and leaned up and kissed him. He pulled her closer against him and slid his hands down her side until he found her ass, he gripped it tightly and she came off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his erection press against her body and let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a moan.

Happy pulled back from the kiss and looked at her.

"You need to eat."

She looked up at him with sleepy bedroom eyes, "I'm not hungry for what's on that table."

He smirked at her, "Gotta feed you babe, otherwise your mom will have me killed."

She let out a laugh, "Can't have that, I kinda like you."

He kissed her lips, "Me too."

He put her down and she sat on the couch, tucking the King sized sheet around her small frame.

He pushed the table up to her and grabbed a chair and sat across from her. She uncovered the food and smiled, "Pancakes, eggs, coffee, french-toast, bacon, orange juice, breakfast potatoes, biscuits, sausage, waffles, fruit and toast. Did you order the entire menu?"

He chuckled, "Didn't know what you'd want."

She smiled up at him and he felt himself get hard, _fuck she wants me again, don't think I'll get tired of her wanting me as much as I want her._

She saw the white bag and nodded at it, "Whats in there?"

"That's for later."

She nodded her head as she ate another bite of her fruit.

"Did my mom call? I'm surprised she hasn't shown up at the door."

"I already talked to her." he said.

She paused, "And?"

"Told her you'd be busy today."

She felt a smile break over her face, "I'm gonna be busy today?"

His eyes darkened and he nodded, "Oh yeah."

She felt a flutter that started in her chest and went due south and made goose-bumps break out on her arms. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her day then in bed with Happy, seriously what woman wouldn't want that?

* * *

After finishing their breakfast Ava found out what was in the bag and smiled as he pulled her into the bathroom and pushed her into the shower after he stripped the sheet off of her body.

Ava mentally checked off sex in the shower on her 'Happy to do' list, several orgasms and a whole lot of hot water later, they emerged from the glass shower stall, Ava was having a hard time walking, but wasn't gonna complain.

Ava was wearing a towel and brushing her teeth when Happy walked into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Ava's eyes follow him in and smiled.

She frowned and spun around, "Shit I didn't mean to do that." she said as she saw the bite mark on the inside of his arm.

He shrugged and grabbed his toothbrush, "I like it."

"That I bit you? Or that I left a mark?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled, "Both."

She laughed and shook her had, "It's your body."

He looked over at her, "And you can bite it anytime you want babe."

She finished brushing her teeth and reached for her birth-control pack and popped out another pill and swallowed it with a handful of water.

"Tara get you those?" He asked as he rinsed out his mouth.

"Yeah, we 'somehow' got on the subject of our sex life. She thought we should be safe, when ever we did."

"And we weren't, the pill ain't foolproof and you just started it." He said.

She looked down at her feet, "I know."

He pulled her against him, "We'll be fine, but from now on we have to be safe."

"Agreed."

"I don't want any kids." he said, his voice had an air of finality to it.

"Also agreed." she said as she kissed his chest.

"You also can't tell your mom." He said as he looked her in the eye.

"Okay." She said without hesitating.

"I'm serious Ava, you tell her she'll end up telling Tara and if even one person outside the club found out it would be bad."

"I know." Ava said.

"I mean it babe, like I got to prison third strike kinda bad."

Ava swallowed the severity of the situation, "I got it. Besides our sex life is between me and you, no one else."

He nodded his head and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Happy told her to get dressed for the beach, so she did. She figured her silver bathing suit could make it's Cayman debut. She grabbed her coverup and pulled it over her bathing suit and grabbed some towels and put them in a bag, along with her sunblock, she slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head and went to find Happy. He was in the living-room looking at a map of some sort.

"Where are we going?"

"Private beach Eldon told me about."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed the map and the keys to one of the SUV's and they walked out of the hotel room. They made it downstairs and the valet had an SUV waiting for them. She slid in and shut the door, Happy joined her on the drivers side and he took off from the hotel.


	44. Chapter 44 Cayman Pt 2 The Rescue

Okay, so I FINALLY got around to working on the story...I know it's been AGES, but I've got a LOT planned for this story and if you all will just stick with me, I promise that one day it will be done.

WARNING~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~~~~WARNING

This chapter deals with some VERY DARK matter (Child sex trade and the sale of children). While I abhor both of those subjects they have a bit to do with the back story of another character (in the next chapter)...so you have all been warned! I have tried VERY hard to make it as 'un-graphic' as I could, so please don't hate me! :(

Chapter 44 – The Rescue

Ava was basking in the glory of sleeping next to Happy after several days of insanely wild hot passionate sex that left her physically yearning for more. However today was the day she had to go get Abel and she was suddenly scared. She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom and threw up violently.

Happy heard the tell-tale sound of someone tossing their cookies and sat up in bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and called out.

"Ava?"

"Yeah" a muffled voice called out from the bathroom.

He got up and found his boxers which had been taken off in the heat of last night. He padded over to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. Ava was on her knees in front of the toilet her cheek resting on the toilet seat, her hair cascading down the other side.

"You okay?"

"I'm scared" she admitted as she shakily got up.

He nodded his head, he knew that this day was going to come and it was here now and all she had to do was get through it and it would be over, but the hard part was for her to pretend to be someone she was not.

It wasn't easy for her to pretend that human life was something that can be bought and sold like candy bars. She was the type of person who would spend every cent she had to shut those operations down and her she was about to become a member of a very secret, very degrading, disgusting club, someone who bought and sold human life.

"I'll be okay, just got to get through today." She said as she picked up her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth.

As if on cue her cell phone rang and Happy grabbed it for her.

"Hap?" Gemma called out

"Yeah."  
"Where is Ava?"

"She's brushing her teeth, hold on." He carried the phone into the bathroom and handed it to Ava.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She asked, as if she could sense things were not okay.

"Not good, I just threw up."  
"Are you sick?" Gemma asked panic creeping into her voice.

"No, I was scared."

Gemma was silent for a second before she spoke, "Baby you can do this, there is no one braver then you in this entire world. You've already been through so much and now you have a chance to save someone who is too little to save himself."

Ava wiped a tear from her eye, "I know. I'm just worried I won't be able to make it in there, that I'll fall apart."

"I'm coming to your room, tell Happy to order some coffee and breakfast."

Ava relayed the message and Happy just nodded and walked into the living room to order food and coffee for Gemma and the two of them.

Ava had tried to make up the bed as best she could to hide the 'we just had sex' mess of twisted sheets and thrown pillows but was interrupted by a quick knock on the hotel door.

Happy opened it and found Tara, Gemma and Layla.

"Oh Christ." He said as they moved past him and found Ava in the bedroom.

As soon as Ava saw them she burst into tears and Happy grimaced, he didn't like seeing Ava upset and crying was WORSE then her being upset. He started pacing, his hands jammed into his jean pockets to keep him from hurting someone or himself to make Ava happy again.

There was another knock on the door and Happy drew his gun almost on instinct and checked the door, it was room service. He put his gun down and let them in and signed for the food and coffee.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and took it onto the balcony, there was no way he could sit in the living room while Ava was crying in the bedroom. It was pure torture for him.

"Mom." Ava's soft voice cried as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"It's okay baby." Gemma cooed while she hugged her daughter tightly.

Layla and Tara were rubbing her back softly, saying encouraging things to her.

Ava sniffled a few times and the tears dried up.

"Okay, so we need to give Ava a boost of self-confidence so she doesn't freak out in there." Gemma said as they moved out into the living room and began feasting on the food that Happy had procured for them.

Ava picked at her English muffin with jam and ate small bites, she looked out and saw Happy on the balcony drinking coffee and pacing around. She smiled at that, he wasn't very emotional, but he would kill someone without thinking twice if she were to ask him to. He was her protection from all things real and scary.

After spending time with her mom and her sisters, Ava was armed with enough self-confidence to get through the day...she hoped. After seeing them out she went into the bathroom and showered. She made sure that her wardrobe was impeccable, no one would be able to say that she wasn't an heiress. She already had a wardrobe of an heiress, now she just had to be a cold hearted bitch who bought children and she would be fine.

Koz's was sweating bullets.

"Fucking help me!" he yelled at the probie Ben.

"What do you want me to do?" Ben asked anxiously.

"Tie this fucking tie! I can't do this shit." He said as he paced the large suite he was in. He was freaking out about his assignment and he NEVER got freaked out by an assignment.

Koz knew that if he were to let anything happen to Ava that Happy would kill him without hesitating. Koz wasn't afraid of the assignment, he was completely out of his comfort zone, he knew nothing about having money, he didn't know how to act. He was worried that he would be tempted to draw his gun and blast some people away. What kind of sick perverse fuck sold stolen children? And who bought them?

It was a good thing that Happy wasn't being allowed to go with Ava, he would have a hard time not killing everyone in the room, except for the children. Happy wasn't like most men, while Koz was completely fine with killing someone for the sake of the club, Happy enjoyed the killings, he enjoyed torturing someone before killing them. Happy was one sick minded motherfucker who would smile while he slit your throat then laugh while you tried to scream for help.

Koz heard a knock on the door and swore, he wasn't ready for this but it was about to happen with or without him.

"Ok." Juice said as everyone arrived in Gemma and Clay's suite.

Ava was dressed like she was about to take on the board of Exxon, her hair was perfect, her make-up was amazing and even her voice and facial expressions seemed to belong to someone else.

"Ava will drive up with Koz at her side and Dave in the front. One million dollars of the money will be in a large briefcase and the rest in the back of the SUV, in case she needs it." Juice said as he gave everyone tactical earpieces that went with state of the art two way radios.

"Koz, all you have to do is be her body-guard, you don't have to say a fucking word unless she talks to you. You can pretend to be mute if you want, but don't lose your cool and keep her calm and safe." Tig added.

"Dave will stay with the SUV and keep an eye on what is going on outside and give us intel in case we have to go inside, but we are really hoping we don't have to." Juice added.

"We'll be parked at a dock-side restaurant a few miles away, any closer and they will spot us." Chibs said.

"Okay, lets do this." Ava said in a very cold tone that was clearly not her own.

Gemma suppressed the urge to hug Ava right now, but she had her 'game face' on and needed to stay in it if she was going to get through this without losing her mind.

Koz, Dave and Ava headed down the elevator in silence, each one wanted to say something but didn't know what to say so they stayed silent.

Dave brought the SUV around and Koz and Ava climbed in, the briefcase between them and a duffel with the balance of the cash in the back.

The drive through town went a lot faster then Ava remembered during their sight seeing trips.

They drove outside of town to what can only be described as an old English stone house, it looked very out of place in the middle of an old sugar plantation field. Dave drove down the long gravel driveway and followed the driveway around to the back of the house and found a large number of SUV's and sports cars parked. Men wearing suits and sunglasses were outside some were ushering people in and others were clearly standing guard.

"Showtime." Koz said as he opened the door and held it open while Ava slid gracefully out of the SUV, her Chanel skirt suit was perfection on her body. She gave a nod to Koz and they headed for the large open oak doors.

"Name?" one of the guards asked as he looked Ava up and down.

"Ava March." she stated.

He scanned a digital list on his tablet and nodded his head and let her and Koz past.

The inside of the house was decorated like an old English countryside home would be old and obscure furniture, framed pictures of horses and dogs and odd patterned sofas and chairs. Ava slowly walked around and saw that many of the people in the room were dressed just like her or Koz, suits and skirt suits on the women. The living-room was the only room they were allowed in at this time so she found a corner and made herself as comfortable as she could, she thought she was prepared, but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see.

A short time later the living-room door opened and a small man with a large group of body-guards came out and smiled at everyone and began letting people into the other portions of the house. The slimy man walked up to Ava and spoke.

"Ah you must be Ms. March?"

"Yes." she said.

"I'm honored that you are here. I hope you find what you are looking for, we always seem to have the right item."

_Item? Children were fucking items!_

"I'm sure I will." Ava said as she floated past the man and into the rest of the house. She walked into a large room full of boys and girls aging from about 3 – 7 and they were all naked as the day they were born. Ava stifled a gasp and kept walking she made her way into a room similar to a parlor and found it was being used as a nursery. She quickly found the boys thanks to their blue pajamas and looked until she found Abel. She asked to pick him up and was allowed by the 'nanny'. She picked Abel up who was already fussy and held him easily. As if sensing that she was there to return him to his parents he cooed and touched her lips with his chubby little fingers. She smiled and he smiled back, she tickled under his chin and he let out a soft laugh. His blue eyes sparkled for the first time in months. She looked to see if the nanny was watching and when she saw the woman wasn't she undid his onesie to ensure that he had a scar on his chest from his surgeries. He had one and she was positive that he was Abel and she mentally gave a sigh of relief. The hard part was done, now she just had to pay for him and get out, or so she thought.

Ava reluctantly gave Abel back to the 'nanny' and headed to the auction room. The babies were up first, boys then girls. It broke Ava's heart to not bid on each and every baby that was up for sale, she had more then enough money, but she had to keep herself in check and hope to God that some of the people who were buying these children were somewhat decent and wouldn't hurt the children.

After an hour Abel was on the bidding block and Ava was sure she was going to faint with anxiety.

"Up next is item number 32. Blue eyed, blonde haired American boy." the slimy auctioneer said.  
Ava could hear the ripple of excitement that went through the crowd and felt her pulse get faster.

"Unfortunately this child was born with a heart defect and may require more surgeries down the road." The auctioneer added.

The excitement died down as people decided that much like a sick pound puppy, they didn't want a sick child.

"We start the bidding at $200,000 US dollars."

Ava raised her hand and the auctioneer nodded at her.

"$200,000 from Ms. March."

A woman in the front row raised her hand and Ava had to restrain herself from climbing over the people to slap the bitch.

"$225,000 from Ms. Upton."

Ava again raised her hand and the auctioneer nodded at her.

"$250,000 from Ms. March."

"The bid is $250,000." The auctioneer said.

The woman in front of Ava again raised her hand.

"$275,000 from Ms. Upton."

A dark haired man, who was late to the auction raised his hand.

"$300,000 to Mr. Kly."

Ava felt Koz squeeze her hand which made her relax a tiny bit.

"The bid is $300,000."

Ava decided that she had to be bold or chance missing out on Abel.

"$500,000." Ava said in a clear voice. Ms. Upton's head swiveled to see who was bidding against her. The dark haired man did the same and both sneered at Ava.

"Ah Ms. March has upped the bid to $500,000 US dollars."

Ms. Upton shook her head and put her nose in the air in defeat. The dark haired man looked at Ava curiously for a second then raised his hand.

"$525,000 to Mr. Kly."

"Fuck this." Ava muttered to Koz.

"$1,000,000." Ava said with a smirk at the dark haired man.

The auctioneer looked at Mr. Kly who slowly shook his head.

"Item number 32 is sold to Ms. March for $1,000,000 US dollars. Congratulations Ms. March."

Ava stood up and went to the side door and began the painstaking transaction of buying Abel. She handed the briefcase to a guard who put it through an electronic counter and once the number hit $1,000,000 she was lead back to the nursery. She collected Abel and what little he came with, a worn blanket and a stuffed duck that he seemed to enjoy. She was ready to leave when she was stopped.

"No one may leave until the auction is over." The huge man said as he looked down at Ava and Koz through his glasses.

Koz stepped forward and put Ava and Abel behind him, "We are done with the auction."

Another guard stepped beside the other guard and Koz knew that short of shooting his way out of there, they weren't going to leave anytime soon. He lead Ava back into the auction and they found a chair in the back. Ava kept herself occupied by playing with Abel to distract her from the disgusting auction of children that was going on in front of her.

Once the last baby was up for auction, Ava stood and so did Koz. They headed for the door and this time were stopped by the slimy man.

"Ah Ms. March. I see you have your baby boy."

"Yes. I'm quite taken with him." She said as she plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"I have something I would like to show you."

"Oh I'm really very tired, I would like to take my item home now." she nearly gagged on that sentence.

"Oh I insist! It's a very special treat for our 'premiere clients'."

Knowing that they weren't going to be able to leave until they saw whatever he wanted them to see, they followed. Koz kept his eyes open for some kind of a trap.

Slimy man lead them to a room upstairs and she found a small bed and several chairs set up. She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach.

The door was locked behind them, no where to run now.

"This is a special presentation for our premiere clients who are oh so loyal to us." Slimy said with a disgusting smile on his face.

A small girl with dark red hair and blue-green eyes was led into the room and Ava opened her mouth to beg, to plead for this to stop before it began, but knew it would fall on deaf ears.

"This is Lisa." Slimy said as he patted the naked girl's head who was barely four years old.

Lisa was put on the bed and strapped down so she wouldn't struggle. Ava knew exactly what was going to happen and prayed to every god she had ever heard of that it didn't happen and that the little girl made it out alive.

Suddenly a large guard walked in naked, his erection was very prominent and he smiled a disgusting leer at the little girl and stalked toward her.

Ava backed up into Koz's body. She turned away, she wasn't brave enough to watch this, Koz wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could considering she was holding Abel. She didn't have to see it to know what was happening, the little girl began crying, the bed squeaked and then the screaming and begging started, the bed springs giving away what was going on. Ava was paralyzed by fear, she had been that little girl once, however she was fortunate enough that she was more then 10 years older then the girl was when she was held down and raped.

A short time later the screams stopped and Ava felt tears stream down her face. She carefully wiped them up and looked up at Koz and saw that he was thoroughly disgusted by what just happened. Koz began pulling them toward the door which was now open and people were leaving from. Ava stopped moving forward and Koz looked down at her.

"I can't leave her here." was all Ava could say.

Koz nodded his head and walked her into the living room and told her to sit in a chair until he returned. He walked as fast as he could to the truck and yanked open the back door.

"What's up?" Dave asked.

"We've got problems." He said as he grabbed $100,000 from the bag.

"What?" Dave asked worried.

"I'll tell you in a second, but pull the truck around and get Gemma on the phone and tell her that she needs to have a doctor or nurse ready and to have Happy on hand too."

"Fuck what happened to Ava?" Dave asked pissed.

"She just witnessed a baby girl get raped, for fucking fun! She's only a baby! Fuck!" Koz spat.

Dave couldn't even respond to that and just nodded his head and started the truck up.

Back inside, Ava was slowly going further and further down the rabbit hole. She could still hear the little girl screaming and the man grunting while he violated her tiny body. She cringed and looked down at Abel who was happily playing with his stuffed rabbit and wished she was sitting at home in her bed, curled up to Happy.

Koz found Slimy and pulled him aside, dreading what he was about to say.

"I'd like to buy the little girl."

"You? For Ms. March or for yourself?" Slimy asked.

He gave a sneer, "Myself, she is just my type."

Slimy smiled, "Splendid, what are you offering?"

"$100,000 US."

Slimy thought about it, "Okay. She is yours. I'll have her brought around front. She is still a mess you understand?"

"Yes." Koz said his inner demon begging to be led out to slaughter this guy and the guard who violated a baby like that.

He went back to Ava who didn't look like herself anymore. Her beautiful eyes were hollow and vacant, her beautiful tan skin seemed pale and thin.

"Stick with me Ava. I really don't want Hap to kill me." Koz said trying to elicit a smile from her.

Nothing.

A few minutes later the little girl was brought around and she was still naked, but had been wrapped in a blanket that was barely big enough for Abel. She had tear stains on her face and blood on her blanket. Koz pushed both girls out the door and helped Ava into the truck, he turned to get the little girl and she began crying and shied away.

Suddenly Ava was there picking up the baby girl, she clung to Ava's neck and Ava climbed back into the SUV, Lisa on one side of her and Abel on the other.

Abel cooed at Lisa and touched her cheek and smiled. Lisa didn't smile but she had stopped crying.

Dave handed Koz the phone.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Happy screamed at Koz

"Nothing, well nothing physical." Koz said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Happy seethed.

"We had to watch a fucking toddler get raped by a fucking juice-head security guard! Ava's in fucking shock or something! Abel is okay though."

"Fuck." Happy said.

Happy looked around the hotel room, which housed the entire SamCro crew and each one was completely speechless. Tara and Layla began to cry and Gemma was stone faced.

"Where is the baby girl?" Gemma asked.

"Koz, where is the girl?"

"With us, we bought her. Ava wouldn't let us leave until we got her out of there."

Gemma nodded her head and reached for her cigarettes and took a huge drag.

"What do you want me to do?" Koz asked.

"What kind of shape is the kid in?" Happy asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"Not good, she's been crying and she's bleeding."

"How bad?" Tara asked, her maternal instinct and medical background kicking in.

"She's covered up so I don't know."

"Where is she bleeding from Koz?" Tara demanded.

"Her, you know...girl parts." Koz said uncomfortably.

"Fuck." Tara said as she ripped open her medical bag.

"So how do you want us to do this, we are like 5 minutes from the hotel?"

"Juice and Ben will meet you in the lobby, just walk in like you own the joint and try to cover up the bleeding baby." Happy said.

"Okay." Koz said as he hung up. He stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around the baby girl, who whimpered each time he touched her.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby girl. I'm trying to help you." he said, his blue eyes sad and full of anger at the ones who caused her to be this way.

They pulled up to the hotel, Juice and Ben were there waiting and they opened Ava's door and she nearly slid out. Juice tried to take Abel, but Ava screamed at him.

"NO!"

"Okay, Ava honey it's me, Juice."

Ava backed away from Juice and went to Dave, who put his arm around her and guided her into the elevator.

* * *

Is that a cliffy, or is that a cliffy? :) I hope you will all read and tell me how wonderful I am...JK! I promise (on a stack of Season 1,2,3 of SOA on BluRay that i will not forget this story and that I will update it as soon as I finish a piece, so please just hold on and let me know if you enjoy the ride... :)


	45. Chapter 45 Cayman Pt 3 Getting Home

Hello to all my fans! I SWEAR to you I have not forgotten about this story. I have plans to finish it, finish working on the sequal and than maybe even a trilogy...if my muse will stay with me. So sorry for the huge delay in posting chapters, the last ones were hard for me to write for various reasons so as you can imagine I needed a break. I can't promise that i'll update every week or even monthly but just know that I haven't forgotten about Ava and Happy. So I'll let you read the latest chapter in their story...hope you enjoy!

* * *

45- Cayman pt 3 – Getting Home

The minute Ava got up to the penthouse floor it was pandemonium. Gemma and Tara ran out to her and nearly stopped dead in their tracks when they saw how Ava looked. Her beautiful suit was ruined by blood and wear, her eyes were completely lifeless and dead, her skin seemed pale and thin. Gone was the beautiful vivacious Ava and in her place was a ghost of her former self. The rest of the family had piled out into the hallway but quickly stayed back when they saw that the two matriarch's were not approaching Ava.

Tara reached for Abel, but Ava kept him close to her and turned her wounded eyes onto Tara and let out an ungodly wail.

"NO!" Ava cried.

Happy looked horrified and terrified at the same time, he had never seen Ava this way. She wasn't herself.

Tara took a step back and looked at Gemma for help.

"Honey, can I hold Abel for a second?" Gemma tried.

Ava shook her head, "No don't hurt him."

"I won't hurt him baby, I love Abel and I love you."

Ava's lower lip trembled as she relaxed her grip on Abel. Gemma approached and slowly took him from her arms. Abel gave a little sound of displeasure but it was quickly canceled out by the kisses and attention that Gemma lavished on him.

Gemma walked backward, keeping her eye on Ava and handed Abel off to Jax who was more then grateful to have his son back in his arms.

Gemma went right back to her daughter, knowing that Abel was back in Jax's arms.

"Ava can you give us the little girl? We want to help her." Gemma said in her soft motherly voice.

Ava shook her head and clutch Lisa closer to her. Tara was bothered by the amount of blood coming from between the little girls legs and from the nasty looking gash on her face and took a step toward Ava to take Lisa from her when suddenly Ava pulled a gun and aimed it at Tara.

Tara stopped dead in her tracks and Jax and Happy both swore.

"Tara back the fuck up right now." Gemma said, her eyes never leaving Ava's.

Tara did as she was told, knowing she shouldn't have approached Ava when she was clearly in a state of shock and her urge to protect was at an all time high.

"Does she know how to use that thing?" Tara asked no one in particular.

"Yes." Happy said as he pushed past Juice and Tig and moved closer to Ava.

Ava turned and trained the gun on Happy, allowing Tara to get further away and back to Jax and Abel.

"Hap what are you doing?" Gemma yelled as he kept walking closer and closer to Ava and the gun.

"Trust me." was all he said in response.

_Happy knew that no matter what was going on with Ava, she loved him and he was going to use her love of him to keep him safe. _

"Idiot." Gemma mumbled.

"Babe give me the little girl." Happy said.

"Don't hurt her!" Ava yelled as she clicked the hammer back. Happy stopped dead in his tracks and spoke.

"Ava, we need to help her. She's hurt, look."

Ava looked and saw the blood and started crying, "I didn't do it! Someone hurt her. I tried to help her."

She kept crying 'I tried to help her.' over and over again.

"Of course you did baby." Gemma said, her warm motherly voice out again.

"She's hurt." Ava cracked as tears fell from her eyes that were more confused and sad then ever.

"Let me help her." Gemma said as she slowly approached Ava.

Ava shook her head, "It's my fault she's hurt. She'll be broken for ever because of me."

"No baby, you got her out of there. She can get fixed and be a healthy little girl again." Gemma insisted.

Ava shook her head but slowly let go of Lisa until she slid her down onto the floor. Gemma carefully picked up the toddler and handed her to Tara and Chibs to examine.

"Give me the gun babe." Happy said as he slowly approached Ava.

"No." She said in a pouty, whiny voice.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Gemma asked, worried.

"I want to kill them all!" She yelled as she waved the loaded gun around the hallway.

"I'll go kill them all, but you have to give me the gun." Happy said.

Ava thought about it while everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"Okay." she handed him the gun and he un-cocked the hammer and slid the safety on and put it in the waistband of his pants.

"So lets go kill them." Ava said.

"You aren't coming." Happy said.

Ava paused, "What?"

"I'll take care of them, you stay here."

"No. I'm going with you."

"No you aren't. You aren't cut out to see someone die."

"I say I am." Ava yelled.

Happy, having reached his limit of bullshit picked Ava up and threw her over his shoulder cave man style. The minute her feet were off the ground she began kicking, screaming and hitting him.

Happy wrangled her into the penthouse and carried her into one of the bedrooms with Chibs fast on his heels.

"You got something for her Chibs?" Happy asked.

"Aye." He said as he held up a syringe with a small amount of liquid in it.

Happy put her on the bed on her stomach and held her down while she kicked and screamed and tried to hit Happy and Chibs.

Chibs took the needle and lowered the waist of her skirt and gave her a shot in the top of her butt.

Happy held her down for a couple minutes and then she stopped and her eyes fluttered closed.

Happy let go of her the second she was no longer a danger to herself or others.

"Fuck." he said as he looked at Ava.

"She gonna be pissed when she wakes up."

"I know. Lets tell her that I gave her the shot, no need for her to be mad at you." Happy said.

Chibs nodded his head, he really didn't want Ava upset with him.

* * *

They walked back into the living-room and found Tara and Gemma examining the little girl.

Chibs went over to assist them and Happy went and stood next to Dave and Koz.

"How's Ava?" Dave asked.

"Valium'ed out." He said. He hated that he had to knock her out with Valium, but she was beginning to be a danger to herself and the rest of the family. Happy made a mental note to never let Ava get in a state of shock again, shock was not good for Ava. The most protective he had ever seen Ava came out when she was in shock.

Dave nodded his head, he also didn't like knowing that Ava had to be medicated but she was a force to recon with in the hallway and she could have hurt herself or someone else very easily.

Dave couldn't take his eyes off the little girl known as Lisa. Tig caught the look and asked.

"What's up brother?"

"She looks just like my little girl from my ex-wife."

Gemma gave a sad smile, "How old is your girl?"

Dave shook his head, "She would be twenty five. My ex took my baby with her when she went to buy some crack and some gang-banging crack head killed her."

Gemma and Tara both felt sick, it was horrible what people would do to children.

"I'm sorry." Gemma said.

"Me too. I was in the Marine Corp when it happened, when I got out I was so angry for so long, but I didn't know who to be angry at. I really hope this little girl never remembers the horror that happened to her, that kind of shit will kill a kid."

The room was already full of anger, but after hearing Dave's story they were on the edge and ready to jump in.

"Chibs I need you to stay and help Tara." Happy said.

"Aye. Give'em something from me." Chibs said his eyes hard.

Happy just nodded.

"Alright boys, lets get this shit over with so we can get back to our family." Clay said.

It was decided that Chibs, Ben and Opie would stay in Gemma and Clay's suite with the women and children.

Dave was more then ready to go back to those bastards and break each and every one of their necks for causing Ava and the little girl so much pain. He drove the route he had taken only hours ago, the SUV was silent. As the crept up to the house, the sun set casting them in a veil of darkness that would be to their benefit.

* * *

The men in the house were not expecting a large group of angry pissed off biker looking men to come storming into their house with more gun power than they had.

"Put your weapons down or die." Clay said calmly, he intended to kill them all the same.

"Who the fuck are you?" The slimy man from this morning called out.

"We're here to make you pay." Happy said simply.

"For what?" another man asked stupidly.

"For selling children!" Jax shouted as he shot the man in the knee.

"For raping babies." Dave said as he shot the man who brutalized Lisa in the crotch.

"Look if this is about money.." a short slimy man began.

"Money! You think we want your fucking money!" Jax screamed at him as he leveled his gun at this fuckers head.

The slimy man swallowed hard and backed up.

The leader who had been shot in knee spoke, "What do you want?"

"We want to kill you for the horrible things you have done." Koz said angrily.

The leader started to speak, but Happy wasn't hearing it. He leveled his gun at his head and pulled the trigger. He didn't even blink as his head exploded in a mess of blood, gore and brain matter.

"What should we do with the rest of them?" Juice asked.

"Kill them all." Happy said as he shot another in the head.

_It wasn't in Happy's nature to let this kind of vermin off with simply a head shot, but he really wanted to get back to Ava in case she woke up sooner. He also wanted to make a clean exit from this island, he wanted to be back in their house._

A few more gun shots rang out and the rest of the men were dead.

"Jax check the house and make sure there aren't another people here." Happy said.  
"Juice find the security cameras and take the footage." Happy said.

Juice and Jax left the room quickly.

"What do we do about the money?" Koz asked as he walked over to a large table with a very impressive stack of cash on it.

"Take it." Clay said.

"It's blood money!" Koz said with disgust.

"The club still needs money, they ain't gonna use it and the fact that they bought and sold kids is fucked up but if the local cops come in here they are just going to take it."

Koz fumed for a minute, "Fine." He stuffed the money in a large bag he found.

"Got the tapes." Juice said as he carried a handful of CD's into the room.

"All I found was this little guy." Jax said as he walked in carrying a baby.

"Shit." Happy said as he looked at the baby boy. The baby was young, maybe 9 months old and he was a white baby with dark green eyes and brown hair. He was cute, if you liked kids which Happy didn't.

"What do we do with him?" Juice asked.

"Leave him." Clay said

"Take him." Jax said at the same time. Step-father and step-son looked at each other angrily for a second.

* * *

"I am NOT leaving this kid here!" Jax spat out.

"We don't need another fucking liability on our hands!" Clay yelled.

"Are you calling my son a liability?" Jax asked incredulous.

"No. Lisa is one, we didn't plan on taking her home and now we are, added baggage isn't wise."

"Okay then call mom and tell her you are leaving this kid here and see if she agrees with you." Jax said.

Clay glared at his step-son for a second before sighing, "Fine take the rug-rat but you are going to be responsible for him not me or your mother."

They grabbed the cash and the kid and walked back out into the night. They piled into the SUV and drove to the hotel and made it inside as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. 

They went to Clay and Gemma's penthouse and opened the door with their key. Opie and Ben were at the door to meet them with guns drawn and ready.

"Who is that?" Layla asked as she saw the baby boy in Jax's arms.

"A rescue." Jax said as he handed him off to Tara for a check up.

"He was in the house?" Tara asked quickly.

"Yeah, all alone."

"Poor little guy." Tara cooed as she checked him out for any injuries and found none.

After giving the woman the brief run-down about the douche-bags who were selling kids, they decided that they would leave in the morning as soon as Dave could get them off the ground.

"What are we going to do with this little doll?" Gemma asked as she held the baby boy and fed him a bottle of Abel's formula.

"I have no idea." Jax admitted.

_Clay kept his mouth shut, but he knew that Jax wouldn't have a clue in hell as to what to do with the little boy. He hadn't really wanted to leave him in that shitty situation but not having a safe place was almost as bad as leaving him there._

"What about Eldon?" Gemma asked.

"What about him?" Tara asked.

"He and his wife couldn't have kids. Think they want one now?" She asked.

Everyone looked around at each other and thought about it.

"Call him and find out." Clay asked.

Gemma picked up the phone and asked to speak with Eldon and was connected quickly.

A short while later she hung up with a smile, "He's on his way up."

"What did you tell him?" Chibs asked as he played with the baby boy.

"That we found a baby boy who needs a really good home." Gemma said.

"We can tell him the truth as soon as he gets up here." Clay said.

Happy walked into the room at that moment, "Tell who?" He asked.

"Eldon, he might take the rug-rat."

Happy nodded his head.

"How is Ava?" Tara asked as she fed Abel a third bottle, she was shocked that he was so hungry for as healthy as he was. Although considering what he had been through he was probably happy to be home with his family.

"Good, still asleep. She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up. Be lucky I'm the one that has to live with her." Happy said.

"She'll be okay in a while. I know Ava." Gemma said.

_Gemma knew that her daughter would be fine once she knew that Abel and Lisa were well taken care of and that everyone that had done horrible bad things to Lisa were dead. She would also feel better once she slept off the drugs that Chibs had to knock her out with. _

There was a knock on the door and the men drew their guns and went to the door only to find Eldon on the other side.

Clay opened it and welcomed Eldon in, "Hey Eldon, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, Gemma said something about a baby boy?"

"Yes. He's right here." Gemma said as she took the boy from Chibs and brought him over to Eldon.

Eldon beamed, "He's so precious. Where is he from?"

"Well step into my office and we will talk more." Clay said as Happy and Jax followed them into a small dinning room.

* * *

Forty minutes later they walked out of the room and Eldon was fully filled-in on what had happened and he was more than willing to take the baby boy.

"My wife will be thrilled! She and I have wanted kids for a while, but never could. Adoption in this country takes so long that we knew it would be at least ten or more years before we got a baby."

"I don't know how you will be able to get documents to show he is yours." Clay admitted.

Eldon shook his head, "I have people for those kinds of things."

Clay smiled, "So do I."

Both men shook hands and Clay touched the baby boy's hand before Eldon walked out with him.

"Okay everyone go back to their room, we're gonna leave at 9am tomorrow."

"Dave you can take Lisa to your room if you want."

"Yeah, I'm not really wanting to leave her alone." Dave admitted. He had fallen in love with the little girl and was going to talk with Gemma and Clay about keeping her as his daughter. He made a very nice salary and hadn't spent a lot so he could afford the medical, clothing and school expenses of a small child easily. He was also planning on re-locating to Charming as soon as they were home. He had a feeling it was going to be a place he wanted to be. 

Happy went into the bedroom and picked up the still sleeping Ava carefully and walked to the elevator and made his way to their villa.

Ava's eyes fluttered open for a second and he looked into her eyes.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"You okay?" He asked.

She shook her head sleepily and put her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep.

He kissed her forehead and knew that she would have plenty of time to sleep tonight and on the plane tomorrow.

Nine AM came quickly when you haven't gone to bed until nearly 2am.

Ava had woken up really early and packed their bags and showered and was eating breakfast in the living room when Happy woke up.

"Hey." he said as he kissed her and grabbed the cup of coffee she offered.

"Hi." She said with a half smile.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I'm glad you and Chibs knocked me out. I don't remember much except I held a loaded gun to your head." she said her voice full of shame.

He grabbed her off the couch and put her in his lap and jerked her face up to his. "You were protecting the people you cared about like I taught you, you were in shock babe. I don't blame you for wanting to protect two small children like you did. That is in your nature, but I was also sure that you wouldn't kill me."

"How do you know?" she asked softly, not exactly sure she wouldn't have pulled the trigger.

"Because you love me. No matter what I do to you or say to you, you love me." He said simply.

She smiled at that and nodded her head, "You're right."

He kissed her lips soundly and they quickly forgot about breakfast and started pulling their clothes off as quickly as they could.

Happy found himself erect very quickly and he knew that Ava was wet for him so he picked her up and slid her onto his erection.

She moaned and threw her head back as his velvet covered steel slipped into her white-hot heat.

"Oh fuck!" Happy ground out as he began thrusting his hips. She rocked back and forth while he thrust. She cried out as he sped up the pace, his thumb reached down and slid over her clit pushing her off the edge and into the oblivion of orgasm, once she hit her peak her inner walls clamped down on his cock and he came hard.

They both stayed connected to each other for a minute, catching their breath and enjoying the sensation.

"What time are we supposed to leave?" She asked.

"Nine am."

"Oh shit, it's nearly 8!" Ava said as she carefully lifted herself off of Happy and began getting their stuff organized.

A short while later there was knock on their door and Happy answered it having gotten dressed. Dave was standing there with Lisa who looked fine except for the cut on her face and the anxiety in her eyes.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Dave asked, "We were going to head to the plane and she wanted to see Ava."

"Yeah, come in. Ava, Dave is here." Happy called out.

Ava came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top and smiled at Dave and her smiled increased when she saw Lisa.

"Hi." She said as she approached them both.

"Ava I want you to meet Lily."

"Lily?" Ava asked confused."

"My name is Lily and I'm gonna be four soon." the small child said as she looked up at Ava with wonderment in her eyes, as small as she was she understood that this woman saved her from the bad men. Later in life she would fully understand what that meant, but for now she knew enough.

"Well hi Lily, I'm Ava and I'm sixteen."

Lily shook her hand and smiled at her, "I like you." She said as she ducked her head behind Dave's leg hiding from Ava.

"Well I like you too." Ava said as she felt a sense of happiness and pride at seeing the toddler up and around today.

"Are we ready to go?" Ava asked Happy.

"Yeah. I've got all our bags." he said as they walked out of the room and made their way down to the lobby and joined the rest of their family.


	46. Chapter 46 Life Continues

_**Previously on Happy's Heiress- -"**My name is Lily and I'm gonna be four soon." the small child said as she looked up at Ava with wonderment in her eyes, as small as she was she understood that this woman saved her from the bad men. Later in life she would fully understand what that meant, but for now she knew enough. _

"_Well hi Lily, I'm Ava and I'm sixteen."_

_Lily shook her hand and smiled at her, "I like you." She said as she ducked her head behind Dave's leg hiding from Ava. _

"_Well I like you too." Ava said as she felt a sense of happiness and pride at seeing the toddler up and around today. _

"_Are we ready to go?" Ava asked Happy. _

"_Yeah. I've got all our bags." he said as they walked out of the room and made their way down to the lobby and joined the rest of their family. _

* * *

_Three weeks later in Los Angeles..._

"God I'm nervous." Gemma said as they took the elevator to the top floor.

"Mom you'll be fine." Ava assured her as she double checked both Gemma and Clay's appearance. Gemma was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and a scoop neck. She was wearing a pair of black Louboutin studded pumps and she was only wearing her wedding ring and a silver cross. Clay was wearing a black suit paired with a white shirt and blue tie. Anything biker looking had been taken off at the large Calabasas home Ava's parents had left her, one of many homes she had around the globe. Ava herself was wearing a dress that had a baby pink top with cap sleeves, a coral colored bow at her waist and a black skirt that hit her knees, she was wearing a pair of sky-high satin Louboutin's with a bow on the back. It was both fashionable and age appropriate for the corporate meeting they were about to attend, the shoes were super sexy but Ava had been a true fan of Christian Louboutin for years.

They got off the elevator and into a large lobby with a black marble reception desk with a woman behind the desk.

"Ms. Marchetti?" She asked.

"Yes." Ava replied with a smile.

"Please come this way, the board is ready for you." She said as she walked toward the large black lacquered doors. She opened one of the twelve foot tall doors and motioned us to walk in.

Ava took the lead and walked into the board room, she saw the entire board of her families company at the large thirty person table. There were three chairs empty for them so they sat down and waited to speak.

"Ava it's wonderful to see you again." Mr. Bruster called down to her.

"Thank you George, I'm just sorry its under these circumstances."

"True." George Bruster said with a sad shake of his head.

"We've had an independent accounting firm here in LA do an audit on your trust." A tall black man said.

"Oh?" Ava said, surprised they had an outside firm do the work.

"We wanted to ensure that there was no impropriety, you understand." The black man said with a small smile.

"Of course. What did they find?" Ava asked.

The black man looked at George Bruster who gave a slight nod of his head.

"They found that ten million dollars is missing."

Ava's eyes widened when she heard that, Gemma grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Baby girl?"

Ava took a deep breath, "I'm okay."

Happy, who had been listening via a wire that Ava was wearing was livid. He knew that Jason had been using her account for his own purposes, but he thought that Jason was at least smart enough to not out-right steal money from her on top of what he was doing.

"Hap please calm down." Juice asked as he watched his brother totally flip out.

"I'm going to fucking rip his arms off!" Happy screamed.

"Aye brother, just breath." Chibs said trying to calm Happy down. Happy didn't need to ruin Ava's beautiful house.

Happy walked out the french doors toward the large pool that Tara, Layla their kids and Lily were playing in.

_Lily had become a permanent fixture in Charming. Dave had bought a house in the same small neighborhood at Gemma and Clay. He was only three miles from Jax and Tara. Lily was a very happy child, she was working with a child therapist to talk about what had happened to her and as far as the doctors could tell, she thought it had been a bad dream and she was too young to be told otherwise at this point. _

"What's up?" Dave asked seeing Happy's face.

Dave followed Happy over to a wrought-iron table and they sat down.

"Not only has Jason been using her account for his own person trips, he stole ten million from her." Happy seethed.

Dave's face said what he didn't, he wanted to kill Jason.

"Hap!" Juice called from the french doors.

Happy jumped up and went back into the room, "What?"

"Jason's in the room with them." he said.

Happy picked up the headphones that he had slammed down and put them to his ears.

"Jason you have been asked here to go over Ava's trust." Mr. Bruster said.

"Oh okay. I wasn't prepared to do that today but we are more than welcome too." He said slightly worried.

"We've had NSAB Accounting Firm do an audit of Ava's account." The black man known as Fred Stevens said.

Jason's face visibly paled.

"Oh?" He said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, they were very surprised to find charges that weren't authorized by Ava or for her well-being." Fred continued.

"Everything is for her well-being." Jason said quickly.

Fred raised his eyebrow, "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Jason assured him.

"So the charge at the Bunny Ranch in Pahrump Nevada were for Ava?" Fred asked.

"Um, I..I'm not familiar with that charge." Jason said quickly.

"Oh really? There are many more for the Bunny Ranch. A total of twenty-eight in all." Fred said as he checked the papers in front of him.

"Jason?" Ava asked truly shocked and disgusted.

"It's a lie Ava, you know how much I love you." He said quickly.

"Well a total of $1,245,000 was spent on the Bunny Ranch."

"How the hell do you spend $1.2 million on whores? That's like almost $45 grand each trip!" Gemma yelled at Jason.

Jason sneered at Gemma, "You aren't even supposed to be here you stupid biker whore!"

Clay stood up and looked at Jason, "If you ever call my wife a whore again, I will personally ensure that you never eat solid foods again." It took all the strength Clay had to not reach over and kill this guy.

Jason glared at Clay and Gemma, then looked at Ava and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Ava demanded.

"You know how much I care about you baby." He said trying to lay on the charm to save him now.

"Care about me? You don't care about me! You've been using me for a free meal ticket for years!" Ava screamed at him.

"I'll pay it all back!" Jason said.

"I highly doubt that." Fred said.

"Yes Jason, a grand total of $17,984,627.81 has been either stolen or miss-appropriated from Ava's account." Mr. Bruster said.

Jason swallowed hard, "I can explain myself." He said slowly.

"Explain it to the police." Fred snapped at him.

"No." Ava said. Everyone turned to look at Ava.

"What?" Fred and George both said at once.

"I don't want the police involved. I don't want the whole world to know that I've been stolen from. I don't want my name or business information in police hands."

"So what do you suggest baby?" Gemma said.

"I want to let him go. He has lost his job, he has been replaced by Gemma as my trustee so he can't take anymore money from me, he knows what he has done and he will have to live with that. God will get you Jason." Ava said.

Gemma knew that Happy was going to kill Jason and now that he was being let go free it would be that much easier for him to get to him. Deep down Gemma knew that Ava had let him go for that exact reason, so that Happy could kill him slowly and painfully.

"Jason turn in your keys, credit cards and leave now." George said as he stood up.

Jason pulled out his keys and handed them to George, he also went to get the credit cards from his wallet that were tied to Ava's account. He handed over four cards and began to walk out.

"There were five credit cards." Fred said.

Jason stopped and sighed and took the fifth one from his inside jacket pocket and put it on the table.

"Don't worry Ava, we're going to cancel any cards on your account just in case." Fred said.

Jason slightly stiffened and continued walking out.

"Now to the business matters at hand." George said slowly.

"Yes. Mr. Morrow I'm sorry but I must ask you to step outside."

_Due to Clay's extensive criminal history there was no way that the board would sign off on him being trustee of her account. So it was agreed that Gemma would be the sole trustee. Clay and Gemma were totally okay with that. Clay wasn't worried about it, he knew Gemma would tell him anything important and they had Ava wearing a wire so that Juice and Happy could know what was going on. _

Clay nodded his head and kissed Gemma on the lips and kissed the top of Ava's head.

"I'm gonna go check on the boys."

_They had brought Ben, Koz and Jax as their driver and body-guards for the day. They were parked in the underground parking garage of the super-highrise building._

Gemma and Ava sat down to review the mountain of paper work they had to sign in order for Gemma to be her trustee until her 21st birthday. She would be able to give Ava more control when she was 18 but the full maturity age was 21.

"What is this clause about my pay?" Gemma asked confused.

"Yes, the salary for the trustee is $375,000 per year after taxes." Fred said.

Gemma opened and closed her mouth a few times and looked over at Ava.

"That's a lot of money baby-girl."

"You're worth it. You and Clay won't have to worry about the mortgage on your house or the shop. Plus it's totally legitimate money that no one can give you shit about." Ava said softly.

Gemma just looked at Ava, "I don't think I should get paid from my own daughter."

Ava smiled, "It's okay, really. I would rather you and Clay have the money than Jason. You won't steal from me and I don't worry about you charging hookers to my trust."

Gemma smiled, "Okay baby girl."

They kept signing the paperwork until their hands were sore.

"Mrs. Morrow, we will re-issue the credit cards and have them sent to your home in Charming so that you may ensure Ava's school tuition, medical expenses and day to day expenses are taken care of."

"Of course." She said.

They walked out of the room and Ava smiled, "I'm starving. Lets grab some food and walk back to the garage."

"Okay baby." Gemma said. They went into the sleek elevator and rode down to the lobby and made their way out of the building on to a very busy Hollywood Boulevard.

* * *

They walked down half a block until they got to a small cafe, they sat outside to enjoy the weather. The both ordered the quiche with a side salad and iced tea.

"So what are you going to do with your extra money?" Ava asked with a smile.

Gemma laughed, "Pay all our bills and than figure out what's left after that."

"Okay."

"I'll probably buy some new clothes for myself." She said with a smile.

Ava smiled, "You like the Louboutin's?"

Ava had bought Gemma the black studded Louboutin's she was wearing as a present and clearly Gemma liked them.

"I've never worn 5 inch heels but they are very comfortable and quite sexy." Gemma said as she raised her leg to peek at her shoes again.

Ava laughed, "Glad I have a convert on my side. Now when I ask you for money for new shoes you know what I'm talking about."

Gemma laughed and smiled at Ava, "You can have all the shoes you can fit in your closet."

"I'll need a new closet!" Ava said with a grin.

Their food came and they ate quickly to get back to Clay and the boys. They were nearly there when it happened, the paparazzi swarmed.

_Ava's family were well known in the society pages of the world. Her mother was a Australian beauty who's family had lots of money and her father was a world famous business mogul. Together they were like the Kennedy family of high society. Their daughter had been kept out of the spot-light for the purpose of allowing her to grow up in a somewhat normal life. If anything it was the best gift her parents ever gave her. Clearly someone had tipped the paparazzi off to her being here. _

"Ms. Marchetti! What are you doing in LA?'

"Ms. Marchetti look this way!"

"Ava!"

"Ava! Look at me baby!"

The voices were so loud and they were swarming around the girls, pushing both Ava and Gemma toward the street where heavy traffic was driving to and fro.

"JAX!" Ava screamed as loud as she could. Gemma kept holding Ava to her to try to shield her from the assholes with cameras trying to get her picture.

Jax and the other guys heard Ava scream and ran toward her, they found an insane sight in front of them. Nearly twenty paparazzo were crowded around the girls trying to get Ava's picture.

"Jesus Happy's gonna shit." Koz said as he started shoving the photo hounds out of the way. He finally reached Ava and Gemma. He put his long arm around them and steered them toward the parking garage. Jax and Ben were pushing the hounds back giving them a small circle of space. Clay had the black Escalade ready as soon as they got close. They got Ava and Gemma in and high-tailed it out of there and into the heavy traffic of Hollywood.

* * *

Happy was pacing the front driveway when he saw the black Escalade make it's way into the driveway. He knew she was okay, he heard her talking to him the whole ride home but until he saw her he couldn't tell. She got out of the Escalade and her wrapped her into his arms and pulled her tight against his body. She was clinging to him as well. He smelled like pure sex, his spicy cologne and a hint of sweat. It was more intoxicating to her than anything french perfume could be. She loved it, it was the smell of Happy.

"See Hap, she's okay." Gemma said as she patted his arm.

He grunted at her and pulled her into the house.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"Sunday night." Dave said.

It was Friday afternoon now, so they had a full 2 days to kill before leaving.

Happy knew that tonight he was going to kill Jason but he had no idea what to do to pass the other time. He couldn't fuck Ava, they were in a house with the rest of the family and Ava wasn't quiet, neither was he.

Just then Ava's cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Ava Marchetti?" A woman asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Meredith Lee at Children's Hospital in Los Angeles."

"Oh hello Ms. Lee what can I do for you?"

"I understand that you are in town? I saw the news today."

"The news? I made the news?" Ava said surprised.

_Gemma clicked on the local news and sure enough there was footage of Ava and Gemma walking down the street and then being surrounded by photo-hounds and the rescue from Jax, Ben and Koz. They also showed still photo's of Ava's parents and a few baby pictures of Ava that had either been snapped at great distance or leaked to them. The most recent picture they had was from today, it showed Ava and Gemma leaving the restaurant and walking toward the office building. Already fashion analysts were going on and on about how fashionable Ava and the mysterious woman with her were and how utterly fabulous their shoes were.  
_

"Yes. I was hoping I could get you to agree to attend the Children's Hospital Gala tomorrow night. You've given us such wonderfully large donations and we would really like to honor you at the gala."

"Tomorrow night? Ms. Lee let me call you back. Can I reach you at this number?"

"Yes."

"Okay." They hung up and Ava looked at Gemma.

"She wants me to attend the Children's Hospital Gala tomorrow night. They want to honor me for my donations. "

"Go!" Gemma said with a smile.

"No." Happy said with a frown.

"Why not? She'll be safe." Gemma countered.

"After today? She's a wide open target in LA. No way." Happy said.

"What if you went with me?" Ava said.

Happy turned to look at her, their eyes saying what they didn't.

"If I put you in a tux, you'll just look like another terrifying body-guard." She countered.

He thought for a second, "Okay, but I'm going armed."

She shrugged, "Okay."

Gemma smiled, "Shopping trip!"

"No!" Clay and Happy said.

"Well she needs a dress and he needs a tux!" She snapped back at the two party-poopers.

"I've got another idea." Ava said.

"What?" Gemma asked.

"I'll just call a stylist to come over with dresses for me and a tailor to come fit Hap for a tux."

"You can do that for real?" Layla asked in awe.

Ava laughed, "Yeah the Kardashian's live like five houses down from here. The stylists know this neighborhood like the back of their hands."

Ava made the appropriate calls and the stylist was tripping allover herself to get Ava dresses and a tux and be at her home in less than an hour.

Ava hung up and grabbed a sheet of paper from the small office she had. She wrote down a few things and went to find Happy. She found him in the formal dining room with Juice, Jax and Koz.

"Here. You'll need this. " She said as she handed him the paper.

Happy looked down and saw the address, phone number and license plate for Jason.

"Thanks." Happy said.

"The stylist will be here any minute. I'm going to bring her into our room, when she's ready to measure you I'll come find you."

He nodded his head, Ava walked away and toward the front door where Chibs was opening it for the stylist Mindi Chance which sounded like a porn star to Ava.

"Mindi, thank you for coming so promptly." Ava said with a smile.

"Of course. I've got a large selection of dresses and a few tuxes that are probably fine for your body-guard."

"Okay bring the dresses and tuxes inside. Chibs will you help her?" Ava asked

Chibs nodded and followed Mindi out to her SUV, he helped her carry in the garment bags full of dresses and two full of suits for Happy.

Gemma, Tara, Layla and Ava were waiting for Mindi in the bedroom when her and Chibs walked in with the stuff.

"I'll be out here if you need me princess." Chibs said.

"Thank you Chibs."

He winked at her and closed the bedroom door.

"Okay lets see what I'm working with." Mindi said.

Ava sighed and stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Wow! You have a fabulous body!"

She went to the now hung up garment bags an grabbed a short red sequined dress that would barely cover her lady-bits.

"No." Gemma said.

Mindi frowned and tried another bag, she pulled out a tea-length coral colored satin dress.

"No way." Layla said with a sneer.

Mindi sighed deeply and went to the third and grabbed a one shouldered mint-green beaded dress.

"Perfection." Tara said.

Ava slid into the dress and the woman were speechless for a second.

"Oh god do I look that bad!" Ava asked.

"No baby you look that good!" Gemma assured her.

"Really?"

"Like it was made for you." Layla assured her.

"Not too much?"

"No, you aren't showing cleavage or too much leg. He will be fine with it."

"He?" Mindi snooped.

"Her father." Gemma said quickly.

Mindi seemed bored with that bit of non-gossip.

"What else do you have?" Ava asked.

"I thought you liked it?" Mindi said.

"Oh I do, but I don't want to have to do this too many times. Rather get a few other dresses at the same time."

* * *

Ava found a pink dress that was long and had some cling factor, but was still flowy. She also found a light emerald green dress that had a single shoulder strap and had a high slit on the thigh. She wasn't sure where she would ever wear these dresses, but she couldn't resist them.

"Okay I think these will be more than enough. Thank you Mindi."

Mindi preened a little bit and smiled, "Why thank you Ava."

"Now I'm also going to need a tuxedo for my body-guard."

"Okay, have him come in." Mindi said as she began opening the bag containing suits.

Ava opened the door and stuck her head out, "Chibs can you send Happy in here?"

"Aye love."

"Thanks Chibs." Ava said with a smile.

A few minutes later Happy opened the door and stood there. Mindi turned around and nearly stepped on her tongue when she saw Happy.

"Oh wow." she said out loud.

"Yeah he gets that a lot." Ava said with a twitch of her lips.

Happy looked over at Ava and tried not to smile, this stylist was funny.

"She needs to measure you...for the tux." Ava said.

Happy nodded his head and moved toward Mindi, who slowly moved toward him at the same time.

Happy backed up a step when she she began invading his personal space.

He looked over at Ava who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Gemma cleared her throat and Mindi turned to frown at her.

"Don't you need to measure him?"

"Yes." Mindi said as she began to remember why she was here.

She pulled out her tape measure and motioned for Happy to raise his arms up. He did and she enjoyed pressing the flimsy tape measure against his solid muscled form.

"Hmm aren't you a ton of muscle?" she giggled.

Happy cut his eyes to Ava who was nearly doubled over laughing and at Tara who was taking video of the whole thing.

Right around this time Koz and Juice decided to see what was going on in the fitting.

They walked in and saw the look on Happy's face and snorted as they tried to control their laughter. What really made it funny was how clueless Mindi was about it all, she was flirting away with no shame and was totally oblivious to the fact that Happy was actually repulsed by her.

"You're a big guy." Mindi said as she got the last of his arm measurements.

"He sure is."Koz added not so helpfully.

Happy cut him a death-glare and it only made it that much funnier.

Suddenly Mindi dropped to her knees in front of Happy and smiled up at him as she bit her bottom lip, he took a big step back and looked around in a panic.

_Is this bitch really about to do what I think she is?_

"What?" Mindi asked cluelessly.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked in a half growl.

"Measuring your in-seam. Why do you want me to do something else?" She asked as she tried to pull off the innocent look and failed miserably.

Layla finally spoke up, "Sweetie I know porn stars who manage to look more innocent than you. Just stop. He isn't interested in you anyway."

Mindi glared at Layla and kept doing her job to measure Happy, her comments stopped. Happy looked over at Layla and gave a tiny hint of a smile at her for saving him from this nut and her terrible pick-up lines.

* * *

A short while later, Happy was wearing a Tom Ford tuxedo and looked damn good.

"Wow."

"Holy Shit."

"Looking good Hap." Gemma said with a smile.

"Hubba Hubba." Ava added to the other ladies comments.

"I feel like a fucking cater-waiter in this damn thing." He said as he looked at his reflection.

"Well you insisted on going." Ava added.

He cut his eyes to her in the mirror and they glared at each other for a minute.

"Where is your dress?" he asked.

"Oh no you don't get to see it until tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked with a scowl.

"'cause I said so." Ava smirked.

"That only works on wedding dresses." Juice piped up from the other side of the room.

At the mention of the word wedding, Happy visibly paled and frowned. "Well I'm taking this fucking thing off until tomorrow. I'm gonna go out so I won't be home until late." He said as he looked at Ava.

"Okay."

She knew what he was going to do, he was going to kill Jason for his actions and if she had to guess it was going to be painful and gruesome.

_Happy felt his blood-pressure skyrocket when dumb-shit Juice mentioned the word wedding. He knew that he would never be marriage material and he only hoped that Ava was really okay with that. He couldn't imagine his life without her, but he didn't want babies and marriage. He was fine with the way things were now, he knew that once she was of age he would publicly claim her in the SamCro tradition of "old lady", but other than that she wasn't getting a ring or anything like that. _

After Happy had changed into a pair of simple jeans and a black t-shirt, he came back into the bedroom that he and Ava were staying in and he found her lying on their bed playing with her iPad.

"I don't know when I'll be back." he said.

She sat up, "Okay just make sure you come back."

He looked down at her and nodded his head. She stood up on her tip-toes to give him a heavy kiss, which he happily returned with fervor. After a few minutes they separated and Ava held him tight for a minute.

"If anything happens, call this number." She said as she slid a business card in his back pocket.

"Who is it?"

"My lawyer. It's the personal cell phone of the senior partner at the firm I use for almost all my legal needs. He does great work, he makes OJ's lawyers look like law students."

Happy nodded his head, "I won't need him, but thank you."

He kissed Ava on the forehead and was out the door quickly. Ava slid down onto the bed and had herself a good cry.

She knew that Happy was smart about what he did, but anytime he left like this she worried about him. 

* * *

"I can't believe that you get to go to a super huge event like this!" Layla said with a smile as she helped Ava into the green dress.

"I don't really like things like this, but I do give a lot of money to the Children's Hospital so I guess I can take the time to show my face and smile for a few pictures." Ava said as she was zipped into the curve hugging dress.

"Jesus you look good." Gemma said as she looked at Ava again.

"Thanks." Ava said with a small smile.

"Who is helping Happy?" She asked.

"Chibs, Jax, Juice and Koz." Tara said with a grin.

"Oh jesus he will be in a great mood after dealing with them." Ava said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well once he sees you in this dress he will calm right down." Gemma assured her.

"You think?"

"Yep." Tara agreed.

"What time did he get home last night?" Gemma asked, changing topic.

Ava blew out a breath, "It was late, like 4AM maybe?"

"No wonder that boy slept all day." Gemma said.

Ava didn't even have a change to talk to Happy about what had happened last night. He came home so late and slept most of the day away that she never got a chance. She knew he would tell her at some point, or Tig would since he always knew those kind of things.

"I think we should do her hair up." Layla said.

"Down." Tara said.

"Half and half." Gemma said, "Pull back the top half and let the rest of it hang down, we'll curl it so it's super sexy."

After another twenty minutes of being pinned, curled, plucked and tucked. She was done and no one would let her see her reflection.

"Oh come on!" she begged.

"No I want to take some pictures of you before you see yourself." Gemma insisted.

"Fine." Ava said.

The girls took turns posing with Ava and then managed to get a group shot of them thanks to a timer feature that Tara discovered while playing with it.

Ava walked out of the bedroom and headed for the main staircase in the house, she walked down and found the rest of her family standing there looking at her with their jaw dropped.

"What? Is there something on my dress?" She asked panicked.

"No baby-girl you look freaking amazing." Clay said as he looked at how amazing Ava looked.

"Yeah you look smoking hot." Juice blurted out.

Jax smacked Juice on the back of the head, "Oww."

"Juice means you look beautiful."

"Yeah that." Juice said as he rubbed his head.

"Where is Hap?" She asked.

Jax's eyes turned toward a noise he heard and she looked and saw him coming down the stairs in his tux.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw him, he some how managed to look better than the night before.

His eyes had that pitch-black look that made Ava want to beg and plead for him to drag her into a room and fuck her until she passed out. Those eyes were often the last coherent thing she could remember of their sexual escapades.

Gemma insisted on taking some pictures of Ava and Happy, along with Ava and everyone else.

"Darlin' your limo is here." Chibs said

"Okay. Time to go." Ava said.

They walked toward the limo and Happy held the door while she slid in gracefully and then he followed suite.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how good you look." Happy said as the limo began moving.

"Thanks you look pretty damn good yourself." Ava said with a smile.

Happy wasn't very glad to see a small group of paparazzo outside the driveway gate waiting for them, they followed them as best they could until thankfully they got lost in the LA traffic.

* * *

A/N - No I have not forgotten about this story, it is a lot of what I think about during my day. I will finish this story that is a promise, however I can't give you a deadline to be done by. I can just say that it will get done and I do have ideas for at least a sequal and possibly more. Part of the reason it took me so long to write more was I got a particularlly mean review. I know that not everyone has nice or even positive things to say, but this review was just plain MEAN. As as writer I know that not everyone will like my work, but I've always thought "if you don't like it, don't read it" however I guess that doesn't hold true to many people.

Anyway...I've mostly made peace with what was said in the review, but every now and then I get a little self-consious and freak out that no one will like it or read it and then I don't want to write it.

I"m working thru my "issues" as my husband calls them to get over what the Mean Person said.

With all that said, I hope you all like this last chapter I have uploaded. I look forward to your reviews (even if they aren't 100% great)

Thanks for reading!  
Danielle


	47. Chapter 47Life Is Good

The traffic in LA was horrible because of the Children's Hospital thing going on a few blocks from Hollywood Boulevard where most of the award type shows happen.

"So what is the plan at this thing?" Happy asked.

Ava pulled a small folded piece of paper from her clutch purse and handed it to Happy.

Happy opened it and read through the schedule and protocol.

"Not sure I'm happy about the whole 'photo op' section of the event".

"Well the least I could do is lend my face to a charity that I give millions to. Likely they will put my face on their PR campaigns."

Happy frowned, "Your okay with that?"

"Goes with the territory."

Happy just nodded his head and looked out the window.

"Oh I meant to ask you if we can stay in my condo tonight?"

"Condo? Where is it?"

"Downtown LA, like 2 miles from the hospital event. Its in a highrise building."

"Yeah sounds good. Don't want to have to fight this traffic later."

They arrived at the Beverly Hills Hilton where the event was and were surprised there was so much paparazzi.

Happy kept Ava by him and got her through the crowd and watched her as she did the red carpet type walk and talked to people. They asked her about her dress, her shoes, her hair, everything she was wearing.

They made it to the door where they were given wristbands with Ava's information, Happy noticed that she was his +1 so he didn't have to give his name or anything. Fine with him, he wasn't willing to offer up his info.

Inside the hotel ballroom it was set up as a giant dance club, with food and drinks galore. A few strategically placed couches were placed around the room.

Ava sipped on Perrier with lime and ate a few piece of cheese. She found

Meredith Lee and took a few pictures with her and shook hands with lots of other donors. She met a few kids that were truly the stars of the night. Kids that had beat cancer and lived to tell about it thanks to her donations and other peoples.

A short while after being there Meredith stepped to the microphone to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to our annual Children's Hospital Gala. I want to take a minute to recognize a patron who normally doesn't get the recognition she deserves for her wonderful generosity. Ava Marchetti's donations have been the reason that Children's Hospital was able to open a new Pediatric Oncology wing last fall, the reason we were able to open a new Children's Hospital in London this summer and lastly why we now have on of the few laser electron generators for pain-free chemo-therapy!"

The room burst into applause and Ava took a moment to smile and walked up to the stage where Meredith was waiting to present her with a plaque. Ava took the plaque and noticed that Happy was clapping with everyone else and it made her smile.

"Thank you. My entire life I have been blessed, blessed with the ability to help others financially. I have made it my mission to help children who are unable to get the medical care they so desperately need to save their lives. The children whose lives I've helped save are the true heroes of the night, they will go on to do great things. Thank you."

The crowd clapped again and Ava stepped off the stage and walked back to Happy.

"I'm so ready to leave." She said softly.

"Okay lets bounce."

Ava headed toward Meredith and thanked her for the plaque and took a few more pictures with her and then quickly made an exit.

"what is the address miss?" The driver asked as the Ava climbed back into the limo with Happy.

"717 West Olympic Boulevard."

"Yes Miss."

The drive was quick and Happy called Gemma on the way.  
"Hey Hap."  
"Ava wants to stay in her downtown apartment tonight. She is too tired to drive all the way out to Calabasas.

"Oh okay. Let me talk to her."

Happy handed the phone to Ava.

"Hey mom."

"Hi baby, we're watching some of the footage of you and Happy tonight, you looked so grown up." Gemma said as she got teary-eyed.

"Oh don't cry."

Happy grimaced, crying females was NOT his thing.

"Sorry, just so weird to see you looking like a grown up when you are a little girl still."

"Well I'm glad you like the footage. I'm so tired that I can't barely stand mom."

"That's fine honey, sleep good and we'll see you in the morning. The girls want to go shopping on Rodeo Drive tomorrow so get lots of sleep baby girl."

Ava laughed, "Okay night-night."

She hung up and handed the phone back to Happy.

"She guilt trip you?"

"No, she started to cry cause I looked so grown up."

Happy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They pulled up to 717 West Olympic and the door opened, "Here you go Ms. Ava."

"Thank you."

They got out of the car and made their way to the door. Happy got the door and held it for her as she walked in.

"Ms. Marchetti, we thought you might come by. Here is the key to your penthouse."

"Thank you. " Ava said with a smile

They rode the elevator to the top floor and got out and Ava turned to the left and opened Penthouse 5 and opened the door.

"Nice digs babe." Happy said as he walked around. Three of the external walls were glass and faced out onto downtown LA. The inside of the apartment was all glass and stainless steel and black leather.

Ava was admiring the view when Happy's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body.

His lips found her neck and he kissed her slowly, watching as she shivered and slowly lost control.

"You tired babe?"

"Not even a little bit." Ava said as she turned around and looked into Happy's pitch-black eyes.

"Good, cause I plan to keep you up late."

"Mmm sounds like I'll enjoy that."

"You always do." He said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

In the morning the sunlight steamed in and Happy watched as Ava slept, her sexy nakedness illuminated by the rays of sun streaming through the window. She was a fucking sight to behold, her dark hair was fanned out on the pillow, her breasts slowly rising and falling with each breath, the curve of her hips soft yet the angle was sharp. Her pink lips could rival Angelina Jolie's own lips any day. She really was a perfect specimen of female sexiness. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of her sleeping and saved it in a private file.

She was far too good for him and he knew it, he knew that no woman would ever rival Ava, never even get close to how amazing and perfect she was for him. She didn't have baggage about men, and relationships, she was willing to try anything in bed, she was adventurous, fun, she accepted Happy as he was, and she loved him. Love was not something he was familiar with so when she said it for the first time he had panicked. Recently he had started to realize that what he felt for her was the same type of feeling, he may never be able to say the words, but he knew how he felt about her.

Ava's phone rang and woke her up, "Hello."

"Hi baby-girl!" Gemma yelled.  
"Hi mom." Ava said as she sat up and found Happy drinking coffee and watching her talk on the phone.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. You?"

"Good, we're all ready to go shopping. Where should we pick you up?"

"Oh at 717 West Olympic, penthouse 5."

"Penthouse? Well aren't you special?" Gemma said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm kinda special." Ava said.

"Okay we're going to leave here soon. Layla just has to finish getting ready."  
"Bring us some clothes. I can't go shopping in a ball gown and Hap can't wear a tux all-day."

"okay baby."

"see you soon."

Ava hung up the phone and laid back down and stretched out like a cat.

"They on their way?" Hap asked as he watched her body.

"No Layla has to finish getting ready, so we have easily 40 minutes."

"Do we?" He asked.

"Want to try out the shower together?" Ava asked as she stood up and smiled at Happy.

"I suppose I could do that." He said as he picked her up.

Her legs wrapped around him out of habit and she moaned softly as his hard planed body connected to her soft body.

Her nipples grew hard as his body touched her, Happy had already had the steam shower going for a while so the large glass shower stall was full of hot steam.

He pushed Ava into the shower stall and climbed in behind her and closed the door.

The hot steam hit Ava like a ton of bricks and her skin prickled and her nipples grew harder. Happy pushed her back until her ass hit the small ledge, he knelt down and pushed her legs apart and found just what he wanted.

He slowly kissed the inside of her thighs and then got to her lips. He slowly kissed the entire outside of her pussy before doing anything else. He ran his tongue along the slit and did this a few times, making her wetter each time. He slid his tongue in until he found her clit, he teased it a few times.

"Please Hap?"

"What?"

"More." She begged.

"You want me to fuck you with my tongue?"

She nodded her head and her eyes rolled back into her head as he did just that. He put his face right in it and slid his tongue up and down, pressing harder. When he found her clit he bit down on it until she screamed in ecstasy. He slid his fingers into her tight channel as it clutched in the throes of an orgasm. He got to taste the sweetest nectar around when she came on his face, it fueled him to keep going, to be relentless. When she was overstimulated he kept going until she felt like she was going to bust, then when she least expected it, he picked her up and slid her onto his cock until he hit her cervix.  
"Oh god." Ava said as her head dropped back and she cried out. Happy slid in and out and then began to pound harder and harder until she had bruises on her hips from his hands.

She didn't care if she had bruises, she enjoyed every second of it. She bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. He winced at the pain and kept pounding into her tight wet pussy until he came in a roar and she went limp with pleasure.

Happy sat on the ledge, Ava draped on his lap, both panting like animals in the heat. He stood up and kept a hold of Ava as he turned the water on, the water felt cool in the hot-steam.

He pushed them under it and Ava shied away and he kept hold of her.

"Why are you punishing me?" She asked with a grin.  
"Oh that was punishment?" He asked as he smacked her ass.  
"No this cold-ass water is."  
"Just feels cold cause your skin is so hot babe."  
She slowly put her legs down and quickly realized they didn't work yet.  
Damn you Happy." She said with mock disgust.  
He chuckled and put his head under the water and kept a hand on Ava to be sure she didn't fall.  
A few minutes later she had full use of her legs and turned on a second shower-head and stood under it and began her shower routine.

* * *

Happy was done before Ava and got out and found a black robe and put it on until Gemma arrived with some clothes for him.  
A short while later the doorbell rang and Happy took his gun in hand and went to the door. He saw it was Gemma and the rest of the girls so he opened it.  
"Oh hey Happy." Gemma said as she took in Hap wearing a robe.  
"Hey."  
"I've got clothes for you two." Layla said as she handed a small back to Happy.

He took it and shut the door behind the girls as they walked in.  
"Tell me you aren't alone."  
Gemma snorted, "Fuck no. Clay, Jax, Chibs, Koz and Ben are in the lobby."  
He nodded his head and walked toward their bedroom, "I'll be right back."He locked the door behind him to ensure that none of the nosy ladies walked in on them dressing.  
Ava was out of the shower and was drying her hair.  
"You mom is here with the rest of the girls."  
"Oh good." She said with a smile.  
"Here's our clothes." He said as he pulled a pair of jeans and a faded SOA t-shirt out for him.

"Lets see what goodies are in here." Ava said as she dived headfirst into the bag.

She pulled out a black bustier type top and white Bermuda shorts, "Oh this is gonna work." She said as she slid them on. She found a pair of Aldo Banet wedges in the closet and slid them on her feet, she also found a Burberry Brit leather bag in the closet that was still in the original bag, she put her clutch purse from last night in it and off they went. She looked just like a beautiful heiress should.

They all piled into the two SUV's they came in and headed off toward Rodeo Drive.  
"We need to go to Neil Lane Jewelry first." Ava insisted.  
"Why?" Gemma asked.  
"There is something there I want to get."  
"You're buying yourself diamonds?" Layla asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No." Ava said with a grin.

They made it to Rodeo Drive quickly and parked the cars and took off on foot, they found their way to Neil Lane and buzzed the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Ava Marchetti for Neil Lane."

"Just a moment."

"Seriously you have to be a list to get in?" Layla asked.

"Just use my name, seriously after the news last night I'm likely on any VIP shopping list in town."

The door buzzed and they were allowed inside.

A slim woman met them at the door, "Ms Marchetti, Neil has been expecting you."

They followed her and found the Neil Lane working on a piece in the back.

"Ms. Marchetti to see you." the woman said.

Neil looked up from his project and smiled up at them, "Ladies how you are today?"

"Good. I was hoping my project was done and I could get it?" Ava asked.

"Yes, follow me its in my safe-room."

They followed him into another room and he pressed his hand to a pad and a large steel door opened and they were in a room-sized safe.

"Holy shit." Layla said as she looked around the room. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds and any color stone you could think of were sitting in loose piles on pieces of black velvet just waiting to be put into a ring or necklace.

Neil picked up a box and opened it and smiled, "Yes this one is yours."

He handed the box to Ava who then turned to Gemma and handed it to her.

"Sorry I'm giving it to you in August, but Happy Mother's Day!"

"Seriously?! What did you get me?!" Gemma asked, her voice wavering.

She opened it to find a platinum ring with three stones, Jax's birthstone, Ava's birthstone and Thomas's birthstone.

"Oh my god baby-girl this is too much."

"Oh it not, put it on. I want to see it on."

Gemma slid the ring onto her right ring finger and was amazed how it fit perfectly and how exquisite it looked on her hand.

"Jesus it looks like it was made for you."

"Oh it was." Neil said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ava said as she shook Neil's hand.

They walked out and Gemma showed the ring to Clay who was being given the stink-eye from the guard inside the shop.

The ladies exited with the men behind them and the girls were atwitter about her beautiful Gemma's ring was.

"Honey thank you. Really." Gemma said as she hugged and kissed Ava.

"Honestly you are the only mother I've ever had so I wanted you to have something with my birthstone on it." Ava said with a shy smile.

"Well I love it baby-girl."

Ava smiled as they headed for the next group of stores.

Life was good right now and she was with her family and nothing else in the world mattered...at least not yet.

* * *

So this is where I leave you with this story...have no fear Happy's Heiress Part 2 is already 35 pages strong! Once I am happy with the first 'chapter' of that one I will post it...if you are following this story, I would also follow me as a writer or else you might miss the sequal to this story...I have big plans for Ava and Happy and the rest of SOA...until next chapter! :) reviews with your kind word are always welcome...also plot ideas can sometimes get used, but not always so don't be upset if I don't use your plot to have them kidnapped by aliens...just doesn't fit with the story I have in my head...ya know?!


End file.
